Secrets
by owlcat92
Summary: What would happen if Peter's biggest secret was discovered by 3 girls? Three girls he cares for a lot. - Cat
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Cat here!**

**Just a simple story about Spideman, nothing great or amazing. I do not own Spectacular Spiderman.  
**

Chapter 1 - Failure

Spiderman / Peter's POV

"No, No, No, No, No, No, NO!" I yelled as I shot webbing at the Sinister Six, swinging to the top of a building and firing more.

"Looks like the spider has lost this battle" Shocker said as I fired webbing into his chest sticking him to a wall.

"You were saying shocker?" Electro said, jumping into the boat and firing a pulse of electricity into the motor.

"I was saying" Shocker said, breaking free of the web and running to the boat with his share of the goods "The spider's lost."

That was it, they were gone.

I punched my bed after I got home, making the covers leave a dent in the middle.

I hadn't taken off my costume yet and it was the middle of the night, Aunt May was sleeping, but I was pumped full of energy and the only thing I had to worry about was that history project due tomorrow. Hmmm. I'd better do that.

I ripped off my mask and hid it under my bed, pulled on my bed clothes.

"I better do that work" I said quietly to myself, sat at my desk and worked until 2 am

* * *

"Pete" Harry said walking up to me, making me jump a little. I swear he just appeared behind me.

"Oh, Hi harry" I said, pulling my books out of my locker and locking it.

"What's going on?" Harry said looking at a small dot of blood seeping through the sleeve of my shirt.

I completely ignored his gaze, and replied "Nothing much, history's due today. I finished it last night. How bout you?"

"Um… I finished it a few days ago." Harry said walking with me to class "Are you OK Pete? You normally would have finished that the day we got it."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little ticked, I uh… lost something yesterday night" Harry and I stopped outside the classroom.

"Like what?" Harry said.

I had never been so thankful to see the teacher in my life, he saved me from explaining to Harry. Thank God.

Harry's POV

What is up with my friend? He always gets hurt and doesn't seem to care about it, he always tries to cover it up and deny it, he tries to get out of answering. What the hell is going on with him?

We both sat next to each other, he was rubbing his wrist, a metal bracelet of sorts was just visible under his shirt. I didn't ask, cause I knew he wouldn't answer. He would probably just freak out. What the hell is going on?

"Mr Parker" our teacher whispered as he ticked off Peter's name and collected his work, doing the same to me a few seconds later.

"What the hell is going on with you Pete?" I asked, leaning to him and watching his eyes do a small jump in his head before he regained his calm state.

"Nothing is 'going on'" Peter said, looking at me.

"Listen, I might not be the smartest person in this class, but I'm not stupid. I can tell when something is wrong with my friend." I was not impressed with him, he was definitely hiding something and was getting hurt in the process.

"If I told you, you would hate me, you would never be my friend ever again, you would be in danger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Nothing could be that bad Pete" I said, looking at him.

"Yes, It could" Peter said running his fingers up and down his pencil.

I stared at him, then class started.

* * *

Spiderman/Peter's POV

This is bad, Harry knows I'm hiding something. This. Is. Bad.

OK, it's the end of school for the week, I will just go web slinging and forget about it. He'll never know or find out. Yeah, It'll be fine.

I walked into the alley about 4 blocks away from school, nobody followed me, I was so grateful. Well, that is till behind me I heard "Pete!"

"Harry, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked leaning on the wall of the alley.

"I could ask you the same."

"I, uh" I said backing away until I was in the shadows completely, he was not going to find out.

"You uh what?" Harry said.

"Harry" A voice said behind us.

Thank god for Gwen and her stares.

"Oh, Gwen" Harry said "Yeah, we better get going, date tonight, let's go babe."

Harry walked out of the alley with Gwen and I got changed in record time, thank god to, he looked round when I was staring at him from the roof, under my mask and suit.

Harry looked surprised that nobody was there but walked away with a small smile.

I leaped from the roof and made my way to the top of a higher building, sticking myself to the wall with my feet and pulling a book from my bag, then began reading. Teachers say you need to find a private quiet place to do your homework, and I have one, mine's just awesome too. Nothing like sticking to the wall reading a book on stuff you already know. My life is… well, I can't say it's perfect.

"And I better get going, Aunt May will freak" I say, putting the book away as I look down to the footpath. I see a young teenage 'couple', a girl with blonde hair and a boy with red, Gwen is definitely 'enjoying' this date, walking up the street, 5 paces in front of Harry.

I climb from the building, swinging down through the street they were walking on, hoping to catch a glimpse of Gwen. I did and she smiled as I passed her on my web, I waved.

Home. I can't wait for a chance to relax after today.

Gwen's POV

Spiderman passed me on his web. God, he is so cool! No matter what Harry says. He's just being annoying.

I smiled at him as he passed, I could swear he waved at me, did he recognise me? Well I guess he might have.

"Gwen" Harry said as he finally managed to get to my side "I'm sorry."

"Sorry" I slowly said, half hissing "Sorry for what? Are you sorry for forgetting our date? Or Sorry for being a jerk and talking about Spiderman and Peter that way?"

"I'm sorry for…" Harry said stopping and looking at the ground.

"I'm going home Harry, who knows what will happen tomorrow" I said, walking away from him and walking home.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

God, my bed feels like heaven. A lovely and soft place were bruises from past fights can heal and feel great.

Aunt May walked to my door and announced dinner. Ah, that is going to be great. I leaned up from my bed, feeling slight pain in my side, Electro hit me there yesterday. What can I expect?

Aunt May watched me as I ate she was looking at my eyes and I felt a little… worried.

She saw something in me that I was hiding, pretty darn well if I do say so myself, she saw pain.

"Peter" Aunt May said "What happened? Your hurt."

"I'm perfectly fine Aunt May" I said in a believable way, well, believable if your not my Aunt.

"Peter, you have been lying in this house ever since I got you, I know all your secrets when it comes to that."

"Aunt May, you have no idea what has been going on with me, and that is going to stay like that."

Aunt May looked a little ticked at that, but said nothing more.

Aunt May's POV

That boy is going to get into trouble someday, he is going to get hurt.

Something about him has changed since Ben died, something… on the inside… something troubling, but… powerful.

He is hiding something. Oh poor Peter.

He might deny it, but I have seen bruises and burns on his hands, he is awfully protective of them, not telling me where or who they came from.

**Yes, It's a dumb ending for a chapter. But hey! Does it matter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, I do love a good story? Don't you? **

**I do not own Spectaular Spiderman (Thank god for that!)**

Chapter 2: Kidnaped

Peter/Spiderman's POV

"Ugh" Was the basic sentence going through my head.

I got up as the rubble from the building crashed down on my left arm.

"Not today Web-Head" Rhino said, walking away with the goods of a recently burned down and destroyed jewellery shop.

"Well O-Hirn, I'm not letting you get away this time" I said raising my right hand shooting just passed his head.

"Ha! Missed me" Rhino said, turning around and walking into my beautifully placed webbing in the doorway.

"Um… let's see" I said shoving the rubble off my arm "Your stuck in MY web, and I missed? Wow O-Hirn, I knew you weren't bright. But this is low."

I walked over to him, shaking my arm to remove the pins and needles in my fingers.

"Yup, I would say I have won this one" I said as the Police arrived outside.

I arrived home, climbing through the window and onto the ceiling, I dropped straight from there to my bed.

"Yes, this feels good" I said quietly to myself, getting up and changing, It didn't feel right that I could have told Aunt May at dinner tonight, but it wouldn't have felt right to tell her anyway. She is just way to important.

I got into bed and went to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Gwen's POV

I just sat there, on my chair looking out the window. It was a beautiful night, that type that they use in romance movies, with no clouds and a huge moon. Yeah, that type of night.

I was in my bedroom, the lights were off, but everything was cast in a ghostly blue light, moonlight.

I sighed as my dad got home, the peacefulness was spoiled by the sound of his car. Well, at least he got home safe. I checked my clock, 10:30.

"Hey Honey" Dad called from downstairs, I then heard his feet walking up the stairs.

"Hi Dad" I said, as he walked through my door and to my side.

"You better get some sleep" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me up gently.

I yawned "Your right dad."

I went over to my bed and curled up inside the covers as my dad left, and I closed my eyes as black, furry shadow, jumped past my window.

Peter/Spiderman POV

I clutched my head as I walked through the school gates, thing about getting hit around a lot, you don't feel it when you do, you feel it the next morning.

Nothing Special about today. Checking my Timetable I read everything I will have today.

"Math's, English, History, Gym, French and Science."

Let me translate that.

Maths = Test today and a even worse headache that I have now.

English = Writing with a hurting wrist.

History = Flash talking about Spiderman the entire Class.

Gym = Flash pelting me while playing dodge ball.

French = One of the subject's I hate the most.

And last but not least.

Science = BEST SUBJECT EVER!

My day is going to hurt.

Gwen waved to me as I walked in the gate, I lowered my hand and waved back smiling and trying not to place my hand back on my head.

My head felt like it would explode, it was in pain, but not as much as the spider bite, that was a whole different level, let me tell you.

The bell rang and I raced inside with all the other kids.

Flash's POV

Puny Parker. He is a complete wimp, he hides underneath a more flexible body now, that is the only difference. Ha! I bet you if I ever get to talk to Spidey he would soooo agree that Parker is a wimp. Did I mention that Spiderman THANKED me after I HELPED him, That's right! I know Spiderman!

I looked at Parker walk down to his locker, open it and grab books. He is such a dweeb, there are like 5 minutes till class starts, everybody knows you have time.

I felt a smile spread over my face as I walked towards him. When he saw me he slammed his locker shut, all I saw in there was a glimpse of red. Perhaps some blue.

"What you doing Parker?" I sneered.

"Flash, even you know there are 2 minutes to class, what do you think I'm doing?" Peter said walking away from me.

I pulled him back "Nobody ignores the Flash."

"Except Me" Peter then shoved me off with more force than I was expecting then walked away before I could drag him back.

"Puny Parker" I said as I walked away with 1 minute before class.

Peter/Spiderman POV

Flash was late for class. That is better than webbing him to a wall in my opinion, his face went bright red and everybody stared at him smiling or giggling.

I gave a quick silent laugh. The teacher looked at him with a slightly angry edge.

"Mr Thomson" The teacher said sitting down at his desk "Late. Again."

"Sorry sir, never again" Flash said, finding a seat next Sha Shan, who didn't look to impressed about her boy friend being late.

"That is what you said last time Mr Thomson."

Flash turned more red at that comment, I howled with laugher inside.

The rest of the day went fine, I got out of school at the right time, I feel like I did well in my Math's test, my hand didn't fall off in English and I didn't get as pelted in dodge ball (But that wasn't saying much).

My luck was great. And that means that I'm gonna get clobbered today, I have learned to hate days where I have good luck, it mostly means that my alter ego, Spiderman, will have trouble tonight.

I climbed up the school building dressed in my beautiful (if I do say so myself) red and blue spider costume, then swang out into the city for what I have nick named 'My crime busting time'.

"Ah, nothing like swinging through the city after a long day of learning" I said to myself as I shot web at a building that so happened to be the Daily Bugle.

I steered at the building "That reminds me, I need to make sure pickle puss gets his photos."

I started up the building, but I heard something from inside that made my blood run cold.

"And he has kidnaped them? All three?" He heard Betty say.

"Yes, Gwen Stacy, Liz Allen and Mary-Jane Watson" Robbie answered "Took them to that warehouse downtown."

My eyes narrowed under my mask as I leaped from the building and started downtown.

Mary-Jane's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dirty, old, smelly warehouse. That got my attention quicker than coffee in the morning. I found myself next to two other people, Gwen and Liz. It looks like they were waking up also.

"What's going on?" I heard Liz say in a sleepy way.

"I don't know" I said as I looked down to find that we were chained to a wall "But I don't think whoever brought us here will let us leave"

"It's going to be OK" I heard Gwen say quietly to herself as she tried to struggle free of the chains, managing to get her hand free, only to have it hit by somebody standing in the shadows.

**Yay! Now people must wait for the next Chapter... I enjoy that*Smiles Evily*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RedHeadsRock1010, Thanks! You are the first to reveiw on my story. Also, thankyou to KindleFlame5 for your message. That really helps me write you know.**  
**I do not own Spectacular Spiderman, although, if I did I would have it have more episodes!**

Chapter 3 - Chruch

Spiderman/Peter's POV

Nobody EVER hurts them. NOBODY!

I just hope that they are OK. I don't know what I would do if… I just won't go there.

* * *

Liz's POV

Somebody slapped Gwen's hand as she got it free, Gwen screamed and looked at her hand to see a red burn mark.

The person standing in front of was in the dark, you couldn't see anything apart from his shadow and outline. It was rough and looked a little mismatched, definitely humanish, as it stood on two legs but it was also furry and animal like. A dim red light was cast on it hands, making large claws apparent, but the thing that got me the most was that it was holding a red hot metal rod.

"I do not know why the master wants you, but you are staying here until he arrives or you die" The voice was rough, human, but with a edge or growl to it.

I gave a little sob, which is swiftly punished by the rod being pressed to my hand and it took every part of my will to not scream.

"Master" The person in front of us said, turning to a man who had suddenly appeared in the background.

"You can go Kraven" He said, in a voice that Gwen gasped to.

"Doctor Octopus?" She said quietly lifting her head.

"Ms Stacy" The dear doctor said lifting one of his arms to stroke his chin "and the others, Ms Watson and Ms Allen."

"Why do you want us?" I asked shaking a little from cold and being scared.

"Oh, we don't want you" He said, smiling evilly "We want the Spider, and he seems to like you three."

Spiderman/Peter's POV

I climbed the roof and heard a voice from a well know octopus with a doctors degree.

"Oh, we don't want you, we want the Spider, and he seems to like you three."

I spotted a open window and looked inside to see the three girls chained to a wall with Doc Ock looking over them with a steady eye.

"Nobody hurts my friends" I hissed to myself quietly, then I slid through the window without anybody noticing, making my way down the wall and landing on the ground, I was about to make my entrance.

"Hey! Gone to kidnaping little girls have you? Damn, you've gone a little soft Doc." I said stepping into view, I watched as smiles spread over the faces of the girls, I couldn't help but smirk under my mask.

"Hello arachnid" Doc Ock said as he turned to me, smiling widely.

"You know" I said as a leaped to the ceiling "That's what I like about you. You seem to be the only person who understands that spiders aren't bugs, saying that though, I still don't really like you that much."

I leaped through his arms as they reach for me and twisted around so that my back was to the girls "And I feel that your head still isn't on tight enough."

"ARACHNID!" He shouted, hitting the chains and splitting them in half.

"Thanks. That saves me some trouble" The girls all ran to me holding on to me as hard as they could.

"Great, Spider air is open for business, please fasten your seat belts and WOAH!" I yelled as Kraven tried to slice me, me dodging him, but his claw nipped on MJ's shirt, slicing a small scratch.

MJ's gave a quick squeak before holding on tighter.

Kraven gave another swipe, the baclk of his hand hitting my arm with great force, making a sickly 'crack' just before I gasped in pain.

"That's enough" I say, making sure that all three girls are on tight, before I leap out the window with them, leaving the roar of Kraven behind us.

I stuck to the side of a building, standing on a ledge and then letting the girls let go as I nursed my arm, raping web about it to form a basic sling.

"Oh my god Spiderman" Liz said as she saw what I was doing "Your arm."

I looked at her and shrugged, grabbing them and swinging then down to street level and dropping them off at a empty small park.

By the time they turned to thank me, I was gone.

* * *

Gwen's POV

"Thankyou Spider-" I stopped, he wasn't there anymore and the last thing I saw of him was his web falling limp on the side of a building.

"Well, I'm following him" I said starting to run after him, I soon heard two other pair of feet running beside me, both Liz and MJ had followed me, I closely watched where Spiderman had swung, following him until he landed somewhere I did not expect. A church.

He climbed inside and pulled something out of his suit, a small back object, then raised it to his ear. Spiderman has a phone? I couldn't help if the first thought that popped into my head was "I wonder what his number is."

Peter/Spiderman's POV

I swang randomly trying to find a place to call Aunt May somewhere private, when I found a place that meant a lot to me, a church, the church where I had managed to get Venom of me. I pulled out my phone and called Aunt May.

"Hey Aunt May" I said, pulling off my mask to have a less muffled voice when speaking into my phone.

"Hello Peter" She said back.

"I might be a few minutes late, nothing major" I said rubbing the back of my head, waiting for the scolding to follow.

"Fine Peter, just as long as you're here by 10:30, that'll be fine" She said, then said goodbye and the line went dead.

I rubbed the back of my neck, then turned to look out the window, only to see 3 girls standing there, trying not to be seen.

I realized that my mask still wasn't on, so I pulled it back up and leaped out the window firing a web just before I hit the ground, yelling "Yeah!" As I flipped, my arm still had pain, but I couldn't care less, I just loved web slinging.

MJ's POV

Ok, so I followed Gwen, she wasn't really thinking, she just wanted to see where he went, mostly to say thanks I think.

But now, I am so happy I followed her, she lead us to a Church, a place I was not expecting out city's hero to go. But then he pulled out a phone and walked to somewhere we couldn't see.

"Can you see him?" Liz asked, standing in the middle of us, as we all leaned next to the wall.

I gasped at what I saw, Spiderman had stepped back into view, I took me a while to realize what was wrong, then I saw it. He had his mask off.

He was white, with brown hair, no longer than a average person, it struck me as odd that a Superhero would look so normal, someone who you could pass on the street and never think twice about.

He glanced at us, pulled on his mask then leaped out the window, I heard a faint "Yeah!" As he swang on his way.

Gwen looked at us, then we started on our way, back to our homes.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Tell me something's better, just try.

Swinging above the city streets as fast as you can, on nothing but web and wearing a red and blue spider costume.

My arm still ached, but I didn't care, nothing like the wind in your face, even with a mask on, it was perfect.

I landed home and pulled on my normal clothes and pulling off the sling, then knocked on the door, Aunt May answered it a few seconds after, it had just gone 10:20.

"Peter" She said, letting me in "Right, time for your dinner, then bed."

"Ok Aunt May" I said, walking up the stairs and smiling at her.

As I entered my room, I held my arm and webbed another cast until dinner then sat at my desk and started some homework.

**Yes! I want to add Black cat in here somehow, but I don't know how! Any Ideas? Also: Black Cat or Catwoman? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of action, but I have ideas... stored in my... uh... head? Is that what it's called?**

**I hope you guys like this, I don't own Spectacular Spiderman... although, I wish I did.**

Chapter 5 - Bad Kitty

Spiderman/Peter's POV

Waking up to a alarm is what you might call: SUPERLY ANNOYING.

I simply turned and hit the off button with my fist, I want to say I didn't hear a huge crack, but that would be a lie.

Aunt May shouted breakfast when she heard my daily morning groan.

"Peter honey!" She called "Bacon!"

I turned onto my side and slid off the bed, not bothering to support myself and sliding onto the floor then pulling myself up with the covers, then reaching for my clothes and pulling them on, with my spidey suit underneath, then walked downstairs slowly with by bag hanging on my shoulder.

Gwen's POV

I spent the whole night dreaming of what I had seen on the church top, when I had seen a faraway image of Spiderman's face, of his real identity. His real life. I couldn't shake this feeling that I knew him, or that I had at least seen him, at school… I swear I have. I dreamt of him, his hair, the wind, his leap.

I sighed, he was amazing, I don't now what I would give to find out who he was. He has saved me more than once and I want to thank him.

Spiderman/Peter's POV

I would like to tell you that I'm going to school right now… I'm not. I'm kicking shocker at the face at the moment. Ah… I really just love my life sometimes.

"Come on Bug" Shocker said, as I webbed shut his eyes and fired him into the wall with webbing and locking his arms to his side.

"Bye Shocker, I places to go, things to do" I said, waving and climbing over a building.

I swang into school… the bell goes.

"You know, I would really love to get to school early… just once" I then sighed and ran into school with the hallways full of students racing to their classrooms.

Me? Well I raced in 5 seconds before they closed the door of my class.

Gwen looked at me, with a air of wonder on her face, as well as of the air of… thought.

I sat down at my desk, hitting my bad arm on on, making me wince, Gwen saw and looked a little shocked, then raced her eyebrows at me, asking me mentally "What happened?"

I looked at her and I spoke with my look "Don't worry, I'm fine."

She looked at me and skimmed over my head, looking at the door and the people still rushing past it.

Gwen's POV

When Peter walked in, he sat down at the table next to me and hit is arm on it, he winced, it wasn't on a corner, just on the side, he didn't hit it hard, just a tap. But it caused him pain, allot of pain. I could tell.

I stared at him and he stared back, we had a quick mental conversation, using our faces and looks to talk.

I looked over his head, pretending to look at the door, but I was focusing on his hair… it looked… I don't know… familiar.

Vaguely I heard "Turn to page 120 and start on questions 1 to 30" So I looked down at my desk, opened my book and started writing.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

School had just ended and Gwen and I were getting on the bus, ready to go to the labs.

"Peter… what happened at Maths today?" Gwen asked as we sat down next to each other.

"Um…" I said, looking at her "Nothing, I just bruised myself there a little while ago."

Gwen gave me **the look **and I backed up.

"Listen, Gwen, I just hurt myself a little, that's all."

Gwen deepened her stare.

"Gwen" I said, narrowing my eyes "I'm fine."

We both sat in silence until we got to our stop, when we did, we both got up and walked out of the bus in silence, but when we got outside Gwen asked "Don't you trust me Peter?"

"It's not that I don't trust you… It's that I care for you to much to tell you" I said.

Gwen looked at me, a mixture of soft and anger as her expression, not many people can pull that off "Well, the least you can do for me is give this" Gwen handed a piece of paper to me "To Spiderman, and don't give me that look, I know you know him."

I opened the paper to see a message 'Please, I want to thank you for what you did. Meet me at my house - Gwen Stacy'

I then slowly nodded and we both walked into the lab.

* * *

Ok, it's 11:00. I should be in bed. **Should**.

But instead, I'm perched on top of a building watching cars drive by. I can't help it if I'm not tried yet. Crime has been… well… low.

Black Cat/Felicia Hardy 

It isn't my fault. People just have some pretty things… oh, and they are just beautiful themselves.

I snooped around Queens for the perfect place to heist, I found it. A small house… nobody home but a old lady. She must have at least a few bucks.

That's when I saw it. Spiderman leaping across the roof tops towards the house, he quietly leaped in a window, landing without so much as a thud or squeak, he opened a draw and pulled out a shiny metal cartridge pulling off his glove and placing it in a bracelet, did he… live here?

Spiderman/Peter's POV

Right, that's it. There is nothing really tonight, no crime. Well, not any that I can see and not any on my rounds. I decided to get home.

I swang into my window, loading a web carriage into my shooters then taking in off, hiding them in a draw and pulling off my mask then shutting my windows and getting into bed. My spidersence tingled slightly, but it stopped after a few seconds, and by then, I was asleep.

Black Cat/Felicia Hardy 

I climbed to the window. The woman had gone to bed hours ago, I know cause I had been snooping, but I hadn't seen the spider swing out of the house.

But then spider is quick, oh yes.

I purred, by the looks of it, he was asleep. I couldn't blame him, he was probably tried, but as I climbed in the window I came in to punch him. But first, I was going to find out a little about him. I want to know why he has a grudge ageist my father, he was a good man! He never did anything to hurt somebody on purpose. Spiderman doesn't understand what it's like to lose family, and he doesn't care.

I looked at him, although I wanted to knock his teeth out, I held myself back and searched the room.

That's when I saw a photo, a teenager, no older than 16 with a woman and a man sitting on a chair in the middle, I turned it over, words were signed on the back 'Ben Parker, May Parker and Peter Parker'.

The name Parker rang a bell, I didn't know were I had heard it… but it stuck a nerve. Still I searched and found a old pair of glasses, nothing to special about them but a name tag was stuck on the side 'Peter Parker'.

I turned to the sleeping spider, his head under his pillow so I was unable to see his face, I carefully placed things back the way they were and left. I was going to find out who this 'Peter Parker' was and why the name 'Parker' is something I remember.

* * *

Gwen POV

I got up, it was Tuesday and at school, we were going on a excursion to the Police Station. It wasn't very interesting for me, but tons of kids are really excited. Peter… well he doesn't really seem to care. I don't really understand that, he has always wanted to go. I pulled on my clothes and said morning to my dad, we both ate and then got in his car, to school.

**Yeah, not the best chapter. But it's going to get better! A little secret... I think that next chapter will have a unmasking... **

**Black Cat is getting sneaky. What will she find out? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SECRETS!**

**- Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is Chapter 5. Sorry if it's not the best it could be... *Giggles insanly... like Green Goblin Insane***

**He-He... Ok, now that I got that out of the way...**

Chapter 5: Strange

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Nothing like the rush of adrenaline to help your nerves. Most people might get this rush by playing a game or acting like an idiot. Me? Well I jump off buildings. Nothing major.

"Yeah!" I shout as I leap from a building firing webbing at another building exactly 0.2 seconds before I hit the ground… geez, I'm sounding like Pickle Puss.

But the thing about this is… once your safe again, the feelings come back, they still haunt you.

Ever since the… uh… incident with Norman Osborn I have been feeling worse. I have been feeling so guilty, I find myself doing more leaps off building than normal (for a web slinging hero).

Harry is still pissed at me and I can't get Gwen out of my head. Sometimes I wish that the spider had bitten somebody else, or nobody at all, and somebody had squashed it. Then Uncle Ben would be alive… wouldn't he? The more I think about it, the more I realize things. If I hadn't got bitten, people like the Green Goblin and Tombstone would still be alive, people would be dying, so maybe Uncle Ben wouldn't still be alive… maybe both of them wouldn't. So if I have saved so many life's… why am I still sad?

I stared into the sky, it was starting to get late, as the sun was setting. But I really didn't feel like going home, I felt like I should be fighting somebody.

Boom!

Right on Cue.

* * *

"Come on Vulture!" Electro said, lifting some boxes, his mask on and nothing visible but his suit, he wasn't juiced.

I snuck around to the back of them, still in the shadows.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Vulture said pulling some boxes up himself "I'm not exactly as strong as you" He hissed that part.

"Listen" A voice said behind them as Rhino came out of the shadows "Just give'm to me, and I'll carry it."

Vulture dropped the boxes he was holding into Rhinos arms before dragging some more over.

"Now, now boy's" I said still hidden.

All 3 whipped around trying to find where the voice had come from, finding nobody as I moved from my perch.

"Web Head!" Rhino yelled, his eyes still searching.

"Right here!" I yelled as I kicked him in the back.

"I think I'll just fry him!" Electro screamed charging himself, his mask coming off, letting his face be seen.

He then started firing at me. No offence to him, but he is a really bad shot.

"Electro!" Vulture yelled "Get the cargo on the ship BEFORE we start fighting! We don't want to damage them!"

"Right, and what are you guys smuggling today? Money? Jewels?" I said as Electro finally hit his target and I was hit backwards, flying through a window.

"Batteries?" I groaned.

Leaping up, I fire webbing onto the sides of the window I crashed through and used it as a slingshot, flying through the window I came through.

I land on a pole with nothing buck my feet, I never used my hands to support myself, that would have been amazing. But I didn't have time to congratulate myself, as I was promptly hit it the head by Rhino.

* * *

Gwen's POV

Can you guess what I found myself doing before bed? Guess.

I found myself drawing pictures of Spiderman on my homework, I promptly rubbed it out, but you know when you rub something out, if you look at it the right way, you can still see it? Yeah, that's what's it was like.

I reached for my pencil and started back on my English, I needed to get this over and done with. I asked Spidey to come today. But chances are, he doesn't want to come, Peter hasn't told him or he's in the middle of a huge fight.

* * *

Spiderman/Peter's POV

I counted, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, why was I counting? That's how many times I have been swung around by Rhino.

"Hey!" I yelled, as I webbed his eyes shut, with my own perfect accuracy "Listen boys, you can put the boxes back, or I can kick the crud out of you and send you to jail… chances are, you'll go for 2" I dodged a punch from Vulture "But, even if you did choose 1, I would kick your butt anyway."

I turned and smiled under my mask as I heard the camera go off, and the light flashed, dazzling Rhino, causing him to fall over, onto Electro of all people.

"What's wrong?" I said, firing webbing at them both "Don't like being in the spotlight?"

I swear I head a small half conscious "Yes" In the gruff voice that is Rhino's.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked "Are you guys getting MORE sloppy?"

Then, Vulture swooped me, cutting my left arm making a large gash, I gasped in pain, but was rewarded when Vulture tried to swoop me again, missing and crashing to the ground.

I webbed him down as the police arrived, George Stacy getting out of a car as I turned to them, clutching my arm making sure I don't lose to much blood.

"Spiderman" Captain Stacy said, walking up to me "What was going on here?"

"I don't know Captain Stacy, but they were trying to smuggle those" I paused "I think."

"You better go Spiderman, you look like you need a break" George Stacy stood next to me.

"Your probably right" I said, looking as the villains were loaded into the police car.

George looked at me as I swang off into the city, a drop of my blood hitting the ground.

Harry's POV

I looked out the window into the night, I sighed. I saw him swing past and I banged my fist on the table I was working on. He would pay, someday. I promise myself that. I promise that Dad.

I looked closer, he was bleeding… and he swang right past my window and looked inside as he past me. I could only dream of what his evil, horrible mind was thinking at that moment.

I punched the table again as he got out of sight, this was not fair. But I let loose a smile, at least he was hurt… badly by the look of it. That was just enough to make me stop pounding my desk again.

Peter/Spiderman's POV

I passed Oscorp. That was… strange. I felt awful going back there… especially as my alter ego… Spidey.

Not only that, but as I passed, Harry was at the window, staring back. I looked at him as I past the window, and under my mask, my look of sadness was huge. I still hadn't forgiven myself.

When I could no longer see Oscorp, I found myself swinging to a church… I had been going there a lot lately, I don't know why, but I have.

Gwen's POV

As I looked into the blackness of the sky, I sighed. It had gone 10, my dad said he wouldn't be home until at least 1.

I saw Spiderman swinging and leaping across buildings in the distance, his red and blue costume black in the night, I picked up my phone and called MJ.

"Hey MJ" I said, she had answered quite quick.

"What's up Girlfriend? It's getting late" MJ asked and stated.

"Do you want to go on a quick… adventure?" I asked, ever so slightly cheekily.

"Let me think, can't get to sleep, everybody else asleep, you calling me… that would be a yes."

"Right, I'm going to call Liz, she might want to come… as this also concerns her" A smile spread across my face.

"Right, I'll meet you at your house."

She hung up, Sometimes… I love being a rebel. Not many know… but I do have a wild side.

* * *

Both Liz and MJ turned up. This was just prof that Spiderman did have a force on us.

We all running, following the strands of web on buildings, it wasn't to hard to follow.

I need to admit, when we found ourselves back at that church, I was shocked.

We all walked inside, he was most defiantly in the bell tower, as we climbed the stairs they creaked but we used as light of foot as possible.

When we got to the door, we listened. Nothing so far… then we heard a slight mumbling.

"Stupid Vulture… who does he think he is doing that… dumb… stupid… I'd beat him in a math's test any day."

We heard fabric slide off something, probably his mask it then flopped to the floor, right near the door.

That's when we nodded at each other, that's when we walked in.

As we walked in the room, Spiderman was leaning on the side of the tower, looking into the streets below, he stiffened when we walked in, covering his face with his arms, then turning to us. All we could see was the small locks of brown hair.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still covering his face.

Peter/Spiderman's POV

When Gwen, Liz and MJ walked in, I felt so scared. Not for me, for them.

I covered my face as best I could, I needed to get to my mask "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!" I scolded myself mentally.

I could hardly see through my fingers, but I could see that they were getting closer to me.

"Don't" I said walking around the room, my arms not moving until I was no more than 2 meters away from my mask. I turned around uncovering my face and using my web to get it to me, then pulling it on. I turned, narrowing my eyes. Even through they were friends… I was not impressed.

"Spiderman" They all said.

"Ms Stacy, Ms Allan and Ms Watson" I said "Again, what are you doing here?"

"I… we wanted to say thankyou" Gwen said as she stared at me.

I looked at her and the others then turned away "Sorry, It's just that… if you saw my face… you wouldn't understand."

Liz and Mary Jane opened there mouths to speak, but before they could do so, a horrifying cackle filled the air.

"HaHaHa! Guess who Spiderman!"

**Yeah, no unmasking yet... but you can guess what's going to happen! Yeah... but how? But when? But Who? BUT WHY?! I NEED TO KNOW!**

***Coughs* ... um... yeah...**

**Um... also, the unmasking it pretty much a defente in the next chapter, Kindle, calm down! (You know what I'm talking about!)  
**

**- Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is Chapter 6. *Here's Owl say something***

**What owl?**

**Owl - You take a long time to write chapters**

**Me - Really? *Grumbles***

**Anyhoot, *Owl mutters something* Get reading. I do not own Spectacular Spiderman.**

Harry's POV

I watched as he past the window, he left as fast as he came, but I felt like he was still here. And I wanted him to leave.

I abandoned my desk and walked into my dad's old bedroom, my mother had stopped sleeping in there and it was just as it was… before…

Coming up here gave me a feeling of hatred, but up here I felt… home.

The last thing he said to me was "I couldn't be prouder", yeah dad, you could, and you will be.

I picked up a box on his bedside, I then heard a electronic piston sound, as I turned a saw a door way to the left, and I smiled slowly as I walked over, it was perfect. I had found it… Dad, I will make you proud!

I walked down a staircase into a dark room, it was lit ever so lightly buy green lighting. There was large glass chamber in the middle, and along the sides rows of computers and desks, on ether side were shelves full of a green, very familiar, liquid.

But as I walked in, I could hear glass shattering at my feet.

"Be pround" I said, reading the paper on the desks, then picking up a vile, inserting it in the machine.

I walked in, as it filled with a heavy green gas.

I walked out, not 2 minutes later, My mind swimming with ideas and my muscles strong.

Walking behind the chamber, I found a long, dark corridor. It's walls laden with pumpkin bombs and a glider strapped to the wall. The costume of the green goblin hanging on the wall.

I pulled it on, laughing.

"Hahaha! Watch out Spiderman. The goblin is back!" I cackled, the room shook.

* * *

Spiderman/Peter's POV

"Gobby?" I whispered, slowly backing towards the girls. I was GOING to keep them safe, if it cost me my life.

"Ha! Hello Spiderman! Goblin wants to play a game! How about Squash?"

I grabbed the girls and leaped from the building holding onto them as hard as I could, escaping just before we heard a "Ow!" coming from the tower **(Come on, You know that's what pumpkin bombs sound like! - Cat)**, as it erupted green smoke.

"Goblin? No… not possible…" I said to myself, briefly forgetting my important cargo.

Gwen made a quick squeak as I dropped her and the others about 3 feet from the ground, onto a building top.

The Goblin cackled and I dodged him as he used his fingers to fire lasers at me.

"Oh Spiderman!" He said in a singsong tone "Time for you to go Green!"

He hit me in the chest with his beam, making me fly off the wall I had been sticking to, making me fly into the church, leaving a Spiderman shaped dint in the wall.

All I could do was shake my head slowly, the goblin was back? That's not possible. I saw him die! I watched his get blown to bits! I was witness! But yet, he was here. Alive. He was even saying things the Goblin would say. He was… here, alive and breathing.

"Haha! Goodbye, Spiderman!" The goblin screamed at me, laughing madly, throwing a pumpkin bomb at me, landing not 2 feet from me.

That got me out of the trance I was in, my eyed widened, and I crawled out of the wall, but I wasn't fast enough and when I was about 3 meters away, it exploded.

"OW!" That was one of the last things I heard before I blacked out, the other, a sickening cackle growing more distant.

Liz's POV

After Spiderman dropped us off, all we could do was watch in horror, all of us shaking and crying as he got tossed around. But the Goblin was winning, Spiderman was distracted in his mind, trying to comprehend what was going on. It was the Goblin. Everybody knew that couldn't be possible.

That's when he was thrown into a wall and they goblin screamed "Haha! Goodbye, Spiderman!"

He threw a bomb at him, landing really close to Spiderman. His mask hid his face, but I could tell his eyes grew wide, he scrambled out of the wall, the bomb exploding meters away from him. He collapsed, and didn't move. The Goblin laughed and flew away on his glider, screaming and laughing.

"No…" I whispered, looking at Spiderman body.

We all looked at each other and raced down the stairs on the side of the building, jumping over broken and bent pieces. Nothing was going to keep us from him.

Mary Jane's POV

We jumped from the stairs and landed on the ground. There was hardly any rumble where we were standing, but where he lay there was tons, in fact, it was covering him, everything but his face and part of his chest.

Gwen whimpered and ran up to him trying to gently pull him out, My mind came back to me and I rushed to help, Liz doing to the same, helping remove the rumble.

As we pulled him out, I was shocked. His arm, a open gash; it was bleeding heavily and he was losing blood, his chest; his costume was ripped and three large scratches were red along his abdomen. His mask was ripped along the right side of his face, but there were only a few scratches there.

His breathing was shallow and when I checked his pulse, it was slow.

Gwen spoke "We need to take him somewhere, help him" I nodded, but Gwen wasn't finished "We need to take off his mask."

There was a shocked silence before Liz said "But, we can't do that."

"What if he can't breathe in there? He could DIE!" Gwen said, reaching over, before pulling her hand away "Maybe, we should go somewhere else before unmasking him, that way, nobody else could see."

I got up, helping Gwen and Liz left his arm on to my shoulder, Liz on his other side and Gwen holding his feet, we carried him, not to far but into a old warehouse. You would be surprised about how many there are in New York.

Lying him on the ground Liz said "I'll go back home, grab towels and some water bottles, bandages too" I nodded and she took off.

* * *

Gwen's POV

After Liz left for supplies, MJ and I tried to rub and remove some of the dirt and rubble from his suit, we were not going to unmask him without her, but he was still bleeding and we both hoped she would get back soon.

"Guys?" We heard a small voice say, footsteps coming to us, revealing a dirty Liz holding tons of stuff.

"Liz" I said "Give me some water."

She gave a bottle to me and I poured it onto his wound, he twitched and some dirt flowed with the blood.

I grabbed a bandage and rapped it around his waist best I could then I looked at his face, still covered with a mask.

Looking a both MJ and Liz I reached over and started to pull it off, thinking of what he had told me "Sorry, It's just that… if you saw my face… you wouldn't understand" I wondered what he had meant, what if I knew him? What would I do?

The mask started to slip off his face, showing his mouth. As I pulled up his mask even more, his nose was now showing then it came off, completely.

I thought I could handle who it was, I thought I would feel like I knew or that it is a person that I knew no more than slightly, if at all.

We all gasped as we looked at his unmasked face, the face of Peter Parker.

Nothing felt right anymore. This wasn't right. But… It was. He always disappeared, he was never there was Spiderman was and yet he still got so many amazing photos.

We all looked at his eyes, closed and his skin pale. Yet, he opened his eyes, slowly but, he did. If it was possible, he paled even more when he put his hand on his face.

Peter/Spiderman's POV

As I opened my eyes, 3 faces. Very familiar, I put my hand on my head and pushed away hair… Hair?

The first word that I thought of was… "Shit."

They stared at me and I looked back, theirs eyes were full of unbelieving… and even, although I wish I couldn't say this, but fear.

Surprisingly, I was the first to speak.

"Gwen? MJ? Liz?" I whispered, my hand resting on the side of my face.

"Petey?" Liz said, crawling closer and putting her hand on my chest.

I slightly groaned and Liz removed her hand quickly.

But I did something that surprised them, I got up. I stood with no help, that is until I leaned on the wall, using my webbing to keep my blood inside me. Using it as a bandage.

**Are you guys happy? Huh? Kindle, you can stop bangging your head on the wall... maybe.**

**You now must wait for me to write chapter 7, I know how much you love that!**

**- Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Specacular Spiderman... damn it!**

Peter/Spiderman's POV

I leaned on the wall, blood only slightly seeping through my extra strong webbing. I silently wished the girls would stop looking at me like I was some animal at a zoo. But, I guess that's what I get for being part spider… and happening to be a friend of theirs.

"Peter" Gwen said, finally speaking and getting up from the floor. Looking at me with a mixture of fear and worry.

Mary Jane looked at me "You… Your…" She said, making me feel a twinge of gilt.

I looked at them, leaning on the wall and sinking to the floor. There was positively no way I was getting out of this one, but that wouldn't stop me from trying.

"I guess if I said that I was going to a costume party, you wouldn't believe me" I said, looking up at them. They shook their heads.

"Yes… I am Spiderman" I said, looking down at my feet, my Spiderman costumed feet. I didn't want to see the looks on there faces.

"Petey" Liz's voice said "But… how?"

I lifted my head slowly, I guess it felt kind of good to be able to tell my creation story to somebody.

"ESU labs" I say, ignoring the tiny gasp Gwen gave "You remember that field trip… right?" They all nodded "Well… remember when they were talking to us about the 15 super spiders, and Gwen asked why there were only 14?' The girls nodded again "Well, just after that, that 15th spider… well, it bit me" I lifted my hand and pointed at the spot, mostly to make a point.

MJ stared at my hand, she looked at me, and asked "But… why become a superhero? Why not just try to forget about what happened to you?"

This was a touchy subject, and I gave a quick growl at the memory "Let's just say, things happened."

I could tell they didn't want this as a answer. I felt like I should be honest with them. I sighed.

"Fine… I'll tell you" The girls sat down next to me, Gwen clutching my mask in her hand. Knuckles going white.

"Aunt May and Uncle Ben were having money problems at that point in time. I felt like I should help them. You know, earn something for them. Even if it was just once" I shook my head "I did something really stupid. Something that I still regret. I entered at this… competition."

"What type of competition?" Liz asked, looking at me.

I stared at her and whispered "Wrestling" They all gasped, and I continued.

"I beat the guy in no time. But in order to get the money… I was asked to sign a contract. I said no. Why would I do that? That was the point of my mask. I wanted to stay hidden. They guy told me it wasn't his problem and I left."

"What does this have to do with becoming Spiderman?" MJ asked, curious.

I looked at her and started telling the story again "As I walking out the door, a guy walked in. I walked to the lift and heard shouting, the man that had walked into the office was running towards me, holding the owners money. I just let him pass. I told the owner it wasn't my problem."

The girls looked at me, and I felt my heart speed up.

"As I got home, there were police cars in front of the house. They told Aunt May and I about…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say it, the girls how ever knew what I was talking about.

"I left, determined to find the guy who did it. I found him. Cornered him and removed his mask. I felt like I had been shot."

Gwen stared at me.

"It was the guy at the venue. If I had caught him… Uncle Ben might still be alive" I almost whimpered at the memory "He had told me… not a couple of hours earlier, the last words he ever said to me 'Great Power comes with Great Responsibility'."

* * *

Black Cat/Felicia Hardy's POV 

I tied my snow white hair into a ponytail behind me and started to the library. They had files on people who live, or had lived in the city.

Walking up the stairs I passed nobody, I mean, who was really up at 5 o-clock in the morning?  
I sat down at a computer in a far corner. Hoping people would not see me. I really hate being found.

First, I typed in the name 'Ben Parker' into the search, coming up with 1, yes 1 result.

_'Benjamin 'Ben' Parker was born on the date of'_ Blah, Blah, Blah, I didn't care when he was born. All I wanted to know was who he was.

I skimmed through the information _'_Brother died in plane crash, brother had son named… Peter? OK, was killed by… My blood went cold. That's why I had heard that name before. _'Killed by Walter Hardy.'_

I shook then searched up Peter Parker.

_'Peter Benjamin Parker' _What is it with this family and the name Benjamin? Anyway… _'Parent's died in a plane crash' _I couldn't help but feel sorry for him '_Uncle killed by Walter Hardy, only living relative is May Parker' _That made me feel worse. I stopped reading. The world had come crashing down on me. It would explain some things… but first…

I quickly searched up my dad's profile, looking for something, I found it _'Walter Hardy is the first known (or official) person caught by the Spiderman.'_

It would make sense…

_'Not that desperate, never that desperate!' 'This doesn't make us even, your not forgiven!'_

That was the day I found out the spider had a dark side… and know, I think I now who the spider is.

I smiled somewhat, I would never forgive him, but I might understand why he hates my dad.

* * *

Gwen's POV

We had helped Peter get home, he had managed to climb through his window and waved to us as we left. I was now sitting on my bed, 12:00 at night with my hands wrapped around Spiderman's… no Peter's mask. He had given it to me, told me he had spares and that it was pretty much useless to him now. I felt a little blown over, he had never told me his secret, yet he considered me a close friend. I wonder if he has told May?

I pushed at out of me and turned off my light, hiding the mask under my bed, inside a box… in another box… I fell into a world of dreams.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

I woke, my arm was in pain, my head felt like it had a iron on top of it and my chest felt like a certain African Jungle, pointed nosed creep was sitting on it. All in all, I didn't like it.

Pulling on my Spiderman outfit and my school clothes, I walked down stairs, thinking about the events of last night.

I rubbed to back of my neck, as I walked into the kitchen. I wish I had checked the mirror before coming downstairs.

"Peter!" Aunt May said, when she saw the scratches on my face "What happened?"

I simply shrugged "I fell off my bed last night and scratched myself, I'm fine."

"OK Peter" Aunt May said, putting her hand on my shoulder, adding enough force on it to cause me pain, I said nothing and kept eating until I was ready to get to school.

**Ok, the chapters a little short! **

**Extra snazzy BOUNS Question: If you could be any superhero (Both DC and Marvel) Who would it be?  
Me? You ask. I would be Spiderman... but a girl (You are aloud to change genders) **

**Do you like my writing? Please PM or Review!**

**- Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Today, I'm going to answer some reviews.**

**- theriot010, I really agree with you there. The show should have never been canceled! Thanks for your feedback! **

**- Flare1412, Uh... I'm not really sure.**

**- RedHeadsRock1010, Thanks for that, Also, a fellow spiderman!**

**- kindleflame5, Your just going to need to find out! *Winks* (Mostly cause I don't yet know!)**

**- highlander348, Hawkgirl is badass, I agree with you on that! As for Black Cat... hmm... I really don't know.**

**- Guest, Hey there! Thanks for the review! The questions will be answered... maybe *Laughs like a maniac*.**

**- BloodRobert, Here is the update!**

**Also, If you see any reveiws on here that happen to be from this acount, it's Owl. Owl always reviews on here *Waves at Owl who she knows WILL be reading this***

**Anyway, Let the story begin! (Again!)**

**I do not own Spectacular Spiderman.**

* * *

Spiderman/Peter's POV

I must be out of it. Or maybe I'm just tired, because leaping from a huge frigging building did nothing.

I remembered what had happened the night before, about… uh, my confessions. But it still felt like a huge dream, and part of me hoped it was. I guess I will find out when I get to school.

Leaping onto a building I pulled off my mask and out my phone, using the camera to see how visible the scratches were. I was relieved where they were now only a slight pink, not far off my normal skin colour. I pulled on my mask, smiling at the traffic, and how today, I wasn't going to be late.

**Crash!**

Whoever did that if going to feel a whole load of pain. I just want to get to school! I hate super villains. They always have the worst timing.

* * *

"Listen" Mysterio said, razing his hands above his head, making the yellow green smoke rise with the goods, I couldn't quite see what was in there, but it was probably something like TV's, Mysterio always seems to steal technology. I can't believe that he pretended to be a technophobe when I first fought him, he is anything but.

"Yes Mysterio" A growling voice said behind him, Kraven walking to him and throwing the items he was holding into the smoke, disappearing.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you to put that back, But you won't listen. So… Kicking you will need to suffice"

Launching myself at them, I kicked Kraven in the gut.

"That was for my arm!" I yelled, punching him in the chin, to be honest, I wasn't in the best of moods. My day had gone from reasonable to 'I will hurt you' in a matter of seconds, Kraven was going to pay for what he did to the girls. And to my arm, let's not forget the arm.

"Au revoir, Spiderman!" Mysterio said, releasing robots on me.

"Sticky webbing!" One yelled as I webbed it to the wall.

"Naughty webbing!" The other screamed, getting stuck to the wall.

"Lettuce!" The last said, exploding into green smoke as it was punched into the wall.

Flexing my fingers, I easily punched Mysterio in the dome and it cracked.

"You. Guys. Are. Getting. Easier. To . BEAT!" I yelled, each brake in my speech, punching again.

His dome shattered, and I stopped. I threw him to the ground, pinching him on the face. I wanted to make sure he wasn't a bot. Feeling his skin, I webbed him to the ground.

I heard a growl from behind me, I turned and jumped as my spidersence went off, leaping over the furry shape under me.

"Oh, and Kraven" I called as he turned to me and growled.

"Web!" He got stuck to the wall.

Leaping to the roof, I swang as quick as I could to school. Not quick enough.

_Dring!_

Damn it!

Gwen's POV

I watched Peter walk… no, SWING into school. I need to get the fact that he's Spiderman in my stubborn head.

Gah, I really need to talk to him.

I waited, he normally walked in, in 5, 4, 3, 2,1.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs!" Peter said, walking into the class room as the teacher shut the door, sitting next to me and giving me a small smile.

I smiled back. I made a mental note, at recess, corner him.

* * *

Peter's POV

Ok, Recess. I open my locker and dump in my books. Turning around as I lock it to face Gwen, Liz and MJ.

"Peter, we need to talk" Gwen said dragging me with her.

"Ok Peter" Gwen said, looking at me, standing in a quiet area outside "We need to talk."

I rubbed the back of my neck, which was aching slightly.

Gwen held my arm, so that I would stop. I placed my hand down at my side.

"Listen, I told you everything last night" I said, staring at them.

"Petey" Liz said, reaching for my hand "You are hurt, maybe you should go home. What about Flash? If he throws and locks you in another locker… that would be painful" Her eyes were full of concern.

"Guys, this is nowhere near the worst I've been. I've dealt with it before."

"But you didn't have a us before tiger" MJ said, putting her hand on my shoulder, removing it after a twitched.

I pulled up my sleave to show them what I meant.

They winced before they saw it, not expecting what was there.

Instead of the open and fresh gash that was there last night, was a healing over one, looking at least a week old. It really did pay to have Spider Powers.

Their eyes widened after looking at it, looking at me and it over and over. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"But… that's not possible!" Gwen said before shaking her head "Hello, talking to Spiderman here" She said that quietly to herself.

"Yeah, do you really think I would be able to deal with that much damage, WITHOUT healing fast? Did you really think without healing fast I would have been able to keep my secret… for that long?"

Liz shook her head as I let my sleeve fall back down over my arm.

They still stared at the place on my arm where the gash lay.

I looked at them and turned around, listening to the bell go I ran up to my locker, leaving the girls looking at me in a very odd way.

Liz's POV

I saw Petey's gash from yesterday. I start to feel so guilty.

I had helped Flash and laughed at Peter, AFTER Spiderman had appeared. Has he always been this hurt when Flash shoved him in a locker?

Oh God. What if I made it worse?!

Peter walked away from us leaving, me, Gwen and Mary-Jane in a kind of shock.

"Did you just see what I saw?" MJ asked, as we were knocked out of out trance and started walking to our lockers.

"That… just isn't possible" Gwen said, opening her locker.

"LIZ!" I voice called "WHAT YA DOING WITH THE GEEK SQUAD!?"

"Sally" I said, turning around "Don't say that. Their my Friends."

Sally's mouth formed a 'O' shape.

"FRIENDS! FIRST IT WAS PARKER! NOW IT'S THEM!"

I turned to her.

"For your information, I'm friends with them for more reasons than you could EVER imagine just let me be happy."

Sally stormed away from us, and I shrugged, walking with Gwen and MJ. I think they are much better friends than Sally will, or has ever been. And… well, we were sharing a large secret.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Leaping from the top of a building, I checked my watch.

I landed on the next rooftop, the blurring red numbers on my watch starting to stay still, focusing on them, the numbers said 12:37.

Wow, it was tomorrow already.

I climbed around the city, I was about to go home when I passed the police station. Captain George Stacy was in his office. My curiosity came over.

"Captain Stacy" I said, landing outside the open window.

"Hello, Spiderman" He said, smiling slightly "Can I do anything for you?"

"Yeah" I said, crawling inside "I was wondering, after I caught the… Villains, I felt to me like they were letting themselves get beat. They won't putting on much of a fight. So… I was wondering what they stole."

"It is quite a possibility that they were trying to get caught. They weren't stealing anything remotely valuable" He walked up to me, looking me in the eye.

"Like what?" I asked my curiosity growing.

"Styrofoam pellets, nothing but that in any of the boxes. Seems like they filled up boxes with them and stole them. It is quite strange."

I nodded and started on my way again, swinging out the window with a "Thanks and Goodbye."

**Hmm... getting a little insane.**

**It's probally not the best chapter, I tried to get Mysterio and his... robots right. The first think I thought of that was mildly entertaining was 'Lettuce'... yeah.**

**Extra snazzy BOUNS question!**

**Web shooters, or natrual webbing? **

**Please review or PM me with feedback and ideas.**

**- Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! I know it's taken me a while to update. Hm... this story is starting to fall into shape. What does this mean? Know you can find out!**

**I do not own Spectacular Spiderman. If I did, there would be like... I donno, 5 more seasons. Wouldn't that be nice?**

Peter/Spiderman's POV

I was starting to swing home, making my way up buildings and leaping over gaps, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

My spidersence was starting to tingle and I was getting worried. It wouldn't stop, no matter how far I got away from the spot it started, that means it must be following me. That, or my spidersence isn't going off and I'm just getting a migraine. I think number 1 is probably more true.

As I turned for the 5th time, seeing nothing, I heard a voice coming from in front of me.

"Hey boy scout."

"Cat!" I said, turning to see a woman, dressed in a tight purple jumpsuit, hanging upside down from a metal cable.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking to her. I was wary, but at the same time happy that she was talking to me again.

She jumped down and brushed my chin with her hand.

"I wanted to ask you something Spidey" She said in a seductive tone.

"What?" I asked "What do you want to ask me?" I stepped back, still looking at her.

"Oh Spiderman" She said, looking at me "Are you a Spider teen?"

My shocked silence started. Did she know? But how would she?

"Oh and Spiderman, or should I say 'Peter', why do you hate my dad?"

I stared at her, barely able to comprehend what I was hearing.

"As in Parker? Like, 'Peter Parker'?" I asked, watching Black Cat walk towards me, she nodded.

"Uh, Cat" I said, looking at her "He only takes my photos."

"Oh come on" She said, stopping in front of me "My father killed Ben Parker, My father was caught by Spiderman, the FIRST person to have that happen to them" She twiddled her hair in between her fingers "When I tried to bust him out, you became very dark Spidey, VERY dark. I had never seen you so angry. If it had been any other crook I think you probably would have been mildly annoyed. Even given into my demands eventfully, but your level of hate towards him… it was personal."

How could she have figured it out? No! No! No!

"I was snooping around Queens one night, I saw you swing into a house" She said, her smile wide "I followed you in, only to find clues about you."

I backed away further, thinking that I should probably just swing away right now, but I was transfixed.

"So I searched Peter and his family up, found out that Peter's parents died when he was quite young, that Ben Parker died around the same time you appeared, that my dad was the first one caught by you, that Peter Parkers only living relative is May Parker. And it started to fall into place."

I remembered my spidersence going off before I fell asleep one night, that I had just got home.

"You…" I said, looking at her "How could you have…"

"There is a difference between me and other people Peter, I was there, I saw you when you looked at my father like he was total scum."

"Your father is scum" I said, staring daggers at her from under my mask.

She looked at me with a frown "He never meant to hurt anybody!"

"Do you know what it feels like to have your parents die in a plane crash BEFORE you could even really know them? Do you know how it feels to lose one of the two people in my life that were family? Do you know what it feels like to come home and find out that you uncle has just been murdered?"

Before she could answer I climbed up onto the wall and swang away.

* * *

I woke, I remembered everything. Now somebody else knows my secret, bringing the grand total to 5, Gwen, MJ, Liz, Cat and Venom.

Groaning, I got up and pulled on my clothes, walking down stairs to Aunt May, who was cooking Pancakes.

"Good Morning Peter" She said, setting a plate in front of me.

"Morning Aunt May" I said, smiling at her.

I finished eating and started walking to school. Well, when I say walking….

"Whoo!" I yelled, leaping from a 50 floored building. I started making my way to M3, hoping that I wouldn't run into trouble, and for once in my life, I didn't! Best day ever.

I landed in an alleyway close to school, walked out and started inside the school gates.

"Hey Boy Scout" a voice said behind me. I turned to see a girl behind me with long white hair, she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Felicia?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Nice to see you" She purred.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

"After I figured it out I found out things. I signed up here" There was a sneaky glint in her eye.

Before I could answer, Gwen, MJ and Liz ran up to me.

"Pete!" Gwen said "Come on-" She stopped, looking Felicia up and down "Who are you?"

"Come on Felicia, we need to talk" I said, walking with Gwen and the others, Felicia following me.

Felicia Hardy/Black Cat's POV

I followed the Spider and his friends. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting him to be like he is. He is different than I thought.

"Who are you?" A girl with red hair asked, looking at me.

"MJ" Peter said "This is Felicia Hardy."

"How do you know her?" This time a brunet spoke, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"She has a secret like I do" Peter said "A big one."

I shrugged, if Spidey trusted these people with his secret, I would trust them with mine.

"I am Felicia Hardy, also known as Black Cat" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"As in, the burglar Black Cat?, the one they know hardly ANYTHING about?" A girl with blonde hair said "I'm Gwen by the way."

"Yes" I said the Gwen, who looked very surprised.

"Peter, how do you know her?" The red head asked.

"Mary-Jane, let's just say our families have a 'connection'" I was quite surprised when he hissed that last word.

"Petey" The other girl said "What type of connection."

Petey? Really? How embarrassing!

Peter looked at me and both of us looked uncomfortable, I started to say "My father-"  
"Your father murdered Uncle Ben" Peter said back with force, he didn't yell, but the voice was penetrating.

The 3 girls looked dumfounded.

"It isn't like I had anything to do with it" I said back in defence.

"I'm not saying you did, but after you basically spied on me, I'm not in a trusting mood."

"Wait, Wait, Wait" Gwen said "She spied on you?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer then he heard.

"Oh Puny Parker!"

I turned to see a boy with blonde hair walking towards us, his smile was huge and his muscles flexed. He must have some nerve to call Spiderman 'Puny'. Then again, he doesn't know Peter is Spiderman… but surely Peter must be able to fight back, I know I would.

Peter nudged me "That's Flash."

Flash grabbed Peter buy his shirt collar and tossed him in a locker, the last word Flash said was "Geek". He then walked away laughing with his friends.

"Hey Liz, Gwen, MJ, Ca - Felicia, a little help" Peter's voice said from inside the locker.

"Why don't you just break your way out… or better yet, punch him in the face before he shoves you in there in the first place?" I said, walking over, using my skills as a thief to unlock the locker.

Peter climbed out, looking at me like I had just said something insane.

"Listen, I was never a poplar person here" He said "I was a nerd, easy to pick on, weak and only one of those things is still true. I need to keep as lower profile as possible, being able to punch Flash Thomson, football star across the room might spoil that image."  
I need to say, imagining Spiderman as a weak nerd is pretty darn hard, he has always been so… I don't know, powerful.

"So what? You're a nerd here? Known to most of the school as 'Puny Parker'?"

"Well, I don't know about most of the school, but to Flash's friends… yes; I am also a nerd and geek, highest GPA in M3… though it isn't that hard to beat some of the people here."

I need to admit, I giggled at that.

The bell went, I waved at them and walked away to my locker, I can't wait to see how this day begins and ends.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

First lesson, English.

I watched as Cat walked in (Calling her Felicia is just never going to sound right), every single boy in a whole class room turned to look at her, including Flash. It was lucky Sha Shan wasn't in this class, she would have murdered him.

Everybody was surprised to see her sit down next to me, why not sit next to somebody higher in the social ladder, that's what they were thinking.

"Hey" A voice said, Flashes voice to be specific "Why don't you come sit next to me? Parker is a nerd."

"Hmm…" Felicia said next to me "I happen to know Peter outside of school, we do extracurricular activities together.

Flash looked shocked, I just smiled.

**Hmm... So Cat (That's ME!... wait no...) is being a sneaky kitty. Yep, that's nice... where is the story headed? It must be getting confusing for you guys, but all of this is part of a bigger plan... was going to say something else but know that I think about it, It would proablly give away the plot.**

**Ok.**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: What would YOUR 3 wishes be? Be as nerdy as you want!**

**Mine would be: 1. Having Freaking Spider Powers. 2. Having a wallet that only opens to you, always has tons of money in it, if you spend money from it, it reapers in it and if you lose it or the money from it, it comes back. And 3. Having Freaking GHOST Powers (Hey RedHeadsRock1010, guess what I'm talking bout!)**

**That is hard to only choose 3... I could have so many others... Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**- Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Chapter. Chapter 10. Ah... I don't know how long this story will go for. Here's to going on for a while. **

**I do NOT own... um... I do not own... what don't I own... Oh Yeah! I do NOT own Spectacular Spider Man!**

Gwen's POV

I don't trust her. She just ISN'T trustworthy, I know it… I just know it…

I wondered how much he had to do with her. She was a criminal! I just don't believe him!

As she walked into English, she sat down next to Pete, I was sitting on the other side of him, watching as every single boy looked at her. It was sickening.

"Hey, why don't you come sit next to me? Parker is a nerd" Flash said to her. She looked back at him.

"Hmm… I happen to know Peter outside of school, we do extracurricular activities together" She said, without the slightest regret. I admired her spunk. Saying no to 'The Flash' is a big no… that is if you want to get popular.

She turned to me with a smile, opened her books and waited. She… smiled at me? Why?

Black Cat/Felicia Hardy's POV

I smiled at Gwen, she seemed like a nice girl. The look of utter nonbelief on her face… it was beautiful.

What did she think I was going to do? Be all like "Oh of course I'll sit with you! I just love how you pick on people smaller than you!" Yeah, Right!

I turned to my books and started reading. School… well, it didn't seem like the best place I have wormed my way into. This place is sort of like a prison and do you know what I do in Prison? I escape.

I looked out the window, it was beautiful. I wasn't paying any thought to the teacher, who may or my not have been telling us what to do…

I shook my head and looked at the board, starting on what was there.

It was a list, how anybody could manage to finish all that… I don't know. I looked at the clock, Ok, 10 minutes until the bell. That's when I saw it.

Peter got up, placed his work on the teachers desk, it got marked and the teacher muttered "100%"  
He sat down, pulling out a book on Science and started reading. Who knew the web head was not only handsome… but really god-damn smart to.

The bell went for lunch. Gwen, Liz, MJ and I were all standing in the hallway, right next to Peter's locker. He had not yet finished his talk with the teacher, something about him helping somebody with the subject…

We started whispering, waiting for him to come out.

"How are we going to help him?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know… but he can take care of himself…" I said, I then whispered under my breath "If he's anything like his kisses."

Unfortunately for me, Gwen heard "Wait, what was that? He KISSED you?"

"No, I kissed him… it wasn't really in his control… anyway, back to business. How are we going to help him?"

Gwen gave me a look of hate, then composed herself again "I think that we should try to keep him updated, but there is no way he would let us help him in a fight."  
"Gwen" Liz said, looking at her "I think you mean, there is no way he will let US help him" She pointed at herself, MJ and Gwen.

"Yeah Girlfriend" Mary Jane said "He'll let Felicia help. I mean, he couldn't stop her!"

Footsteps stopped behind us with a "Hey Guys."

Peter stood behind us, smiling as he opened his locker.

"Petey" Liz said "We want to help you."

His smile disappeared "No, it's not safe! You could get hurt or even killed!"

"Pete, things are changing now whether you like it or not!" Gwen said, not quite yelling, staring at him. He cringed. I hoped I would never be on the end of one of those, they looked awful.

I heard a voice behind me "Pete!"

I turned to see a redhead walking up to us. He looked a little bedraggled. The slight colour of purple forming under his eyes.

"Oh" Peter said "Hi Harry."

He turned to me and reached out his hand "Hi, I'm Harry Osborn."

When I heard that, voices started to pulse through my head, Osborn? Yeah! I know where I've heard that name! Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin! He was killed by… Oh God… He was killed by Spiderman.

I looked as Peter stared at the ground. He mustn't have meant to do it. Spiderman wasn't THAT dark, and this kid DEFINITELY wasn't.

* * *

Harry's POV

I walked up the hall, subconsciously towards Pete's locker.

_He isn't your friend…_

I just couldn't stop that… voice. It kept telling me things. I didn't trust it. Ever since the _blessing_. That is what I have called it.

I looked up, Peter was with 4 girls… wait 4? Gwen, Liz, MJ and… who the heck was she? White hair, cute eyes (Wait, what?).

As I walked up I slightly heard some of their conversation.

"Pete… changing… or not!" I could only hear some of the sentence. I took that as my chance.

"Pete!"

He looked at me "Oh, Hi Harry."

I put my hand out to this knew girl who shook it "Hi, I'm Harry Osborn."

"Hi, Felicia, Felicia Hardy" Her voice was a mixture of sweetness and… seductiveness?  
As she had spoke, she seemed to be thinking wildly. I looked to Peter who was looking at the ground, he rubbed the back of his head, like it was annoying him.

"Uh… are you new here?" I asked Felicia, who nodded and looked at Peter.

"Yeah… I knew Peter from outside of school. Our families… they don't bode well."

Peter looked up at her, giving her a small smile, I'm guessing for not spilling anymore details. What were they hiding?

_They don't trust you… leave them… _

Stupid voice. They're my friends. I…

Peter looked up at me. His look was shocked, almost like he had realized something. Something big.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

I looked up at him. My spideysence wouldn't stop tingling, even Cat hadn't set it off, making me sure she wasn't going to attack me. But Harry walked up and it started to… no. Not possible.

Harry… he wouldn't have been that stupid… would he? But that would mean… he IS the only possible person… nobody else has access… Globulin Green… The Green Goblin… Gobby? Yes, that is the only possible way. Harry is the NEW Green Goblin.

I stared at him and he waved "Bye Guys, I need to quickly finish my History" He walked away, my spidersence stoped tingling, that proved my theory.

I walked away, they followed "Guys…" I said, as they followed me.

"Peter, we are NOT letting you do this by yourself" MJ said, they all nodded at her words.

I shook my head "It's not that" I said "It's… I think I know who the Goblin is…"

They stopped walking "Well?" Gwen asked.

"I think… it's Harry" Gwen shook her head "But he must be… my spideysence went off when he was here… it stopped when he left."

"Could it have been me?" Felicia asked.

"No, it hasn't gone off for you at all today."

"Oh… Harry, what have you gotten into?" Gwen asked, whispering every word.

Screams echoed overhead, they were high and frantic. Our voices stopped as we heard them. I don't know if the others did, but my mouth went dry.

A hissing could be heard, and a slimly, wet sound echoed slightly. My spidersence hadn't gone off, I knew who it was.

"This day keeps getting better and better!" I said "Stupid Spidersence! I wish you would just work!"

"Your spidersence isn't working?" Gwen asked, hope in her voice.

"No, it's working. Just not for this enemy. He… it and I…" I shuddered "We… were one; Cat, you remember. I wore that black suit, it wasn't really a suit. It was a life form, a symbiote. It was Venom" I shuddered again.

"What?" Liz asked "You are NOT serious!"

I looked at her. She covered her mouth.

"Hey, Bro" A voice said, I turned to see a huge black creature behind me, split dripping from it's mouth, a white spider logo on it's overly big chest.

"Hey, Bro" I said the words with Venom **(No pun intended)**.

"Join with us, and we will spare you and your friends life."

He jumped at me, the hallway clearing fast "Go!" I shouted to the girls. They ran, the glint in Felicia's eye was full of excitement.

I hid behind a door in a class room, changing quickly into my Spiderman outfit, I stuffed my normal clothes in my bag and climbed out of the room, through the door, via the ceiling, jumping to my locker, dumping in my bag and slamming it shut before a pair of legs in ploughed into my side.

I was thrown through the wall, shooting webbing just before I hit the ground. The cheers of kids that were standing outside the school was amazing.

I stuck to the wall as Venom shot through.

"Destroying the school, a fun pass time."

"And you would know that wouldn't you spidey" A voice said behind me.

Black Cat was running across rooftops towards me, pulling me up from the wall.

"Geez, I could have got back up myself" The wall exploded were I had just been sticking "Point Taken."

We stood back to back and rubble flew all over us, large chucks of wall, glass, bits of table. Cat and I made sure none of it hit us.

"We are Venom!" It screamed.

"How did you… Eddie, how are you here?" I said, my mind comprehending what was going on.

"We escaped! We bonded. It found me. Now we are WE AGAIN!; but now… we have another."

I reddish goo started climbing onto the roof, forming another symbiote, but this one was much taller and thinner "WERE CARNAGE!"

**I hope you guys injoyed that. It was fun to write. **

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: Who is the WORST Villain from a comic book (DC or Marvel Please!)**

**Again, Thanks for reading. Post Reviews and PM me. I think I will reply to reviews next chapter.**

**- Cat**


	11. AN

**Hey Guys, I won't be undating for a while. Next week I go on camp and I need to study for tests and such.**

**Sorry. I don't know when I'm going to post again. But it might be awhile. **

**- Cat**

* * *

**Hey! I just got back from camp. It was rather fun, I went down to Anglesea.  
**

**I shall be posting soon hopefully, But because I have been away, I will give you a little taste of the next chapter!  
**

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Well, this is great. Just frigging great. Now I don't need to deal with 1 symbiote, I need to deal with 2. At least with this one my spideysence goes off. Not hugely, but it tingles just enough to let me know.

This 'Carnage' attacked me, making me jump out of the way. He cackled insanely, not as bad as Gobby, but insanely.

"Who is in there?" I asked Venom and Carnage "Who is it!"

Venom chuckled "You would love to know, wouldn't you."

"Eddie! Who is it?!" I yelled, losing my patience "Where did you come from!?" I yelled at Carnage.

He laughed "We will let CARNIGE RAIN!"

"Who are you? I can help you escape!" I yelled, Cat backed into me, grabbing the back of my suit, using it to climb on to my back and leap off.

Venom chuckled slightly "He is Cletus Kasady, put in jail for Murderous Crimes" He launched himself at me.

OK. Stuff the helping him idea, I think the 'let's all run away' idea is better.

"Come on Spidey" Cat purred next to me, as she pulled me to the edge of the building, We both waved and jumped down, grabbing onto a windowsill and climbing inside. Now, I think that being infected by a symbiote must damage brain cells, because both Venom and Carnage jumped to the ground, not even bothering to look inside windows.

I listened closely "The little spider must have scarpered" Venom growled softly.

"Yes, Father" Carnage said, his voice ringing in my ears, Father? What?

"We may have spawned you, but we are NOT your Father"

"Yes, Venom" He said, his voice slightly softer.

**I hope that will do for a little while, while I finish the chapter.**

**You guys are AWESOME.  
**

**- Cat  
**


	12. Chapter 11

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Well, this is great. Just frigging great. Now I don't need to deal with 1 symbiote, I need to deal with 2. At least with this one my spideysence goes off. Not hugely, but it tingles just enough to let me know.

This 'Carnage' attacked me, making me jump out of the way. He cackled insanely, not as bad as Gobby, but insanely.

"Who is in there?" I asked Venom and Carnage "Who is it!"

Venom chuckled "You would love to know, wouldn't you."

"Eddie! Who is it?!" I yelled, losing my patience "Where did you come from!?" I yelled at Carnage.

He laughed "We will let CARNIGE REIGN!"

"Who are you? I can help you escape!" I yelled, Cat backed into me, grabbing the back of my suit, using it to climb on to my back and leap off.

Venom chuckled slightly "He is Cletus Kasady, put in jail for Murderous Crimes" He launched himself at me.

OK. Stuff the helping him idea, I think the 'let's all run away' idea is better.

"Come on Spidey" Cat purred next to me, as she pulled me to the edge of the building, We both waved and jumped down, grabbing onto a windowsill and climbing inside. Now, I think that being infected by a symbiote must damage brain cells, because both Venom and Carnage jumped to the ground, not even bothering to look inside windows.

I listened closely "The little spider must have scarpered" Venom growled softly.

"Yes, Father" Carnage said, his voice ringing in my ears, Father? What?

"We may have spawned you, but we are NOT your Father"

"Yes, Venom" He said, his voice slightly softer.

They leaped onto the building, hissing and letting spit drip from their mouths.

* * *

I leaped to my locker, Cat not far behind. She was running behind me, laughing. But me? Behind my mask… my emotion was hard to read. I was angry because of Eddie… no, Venom. He had shown his stupid face again, I was curious as to how this 'Carnage' was the 'Spawn' of Venom and I was happy that they had missed me in the window.

My mind trailed back to Carnage. I let my science geek take over.

The Symbiote, being such a simple (yet complex) life form, is unlikely to have genders like we do, there for would be unable to breed, and unable to survive. That is unless the creature used the same type of system that a… say… single celled creature uses. Splitting it's self to make a second creature, another example would be the worm… or the sea-star.

That would make sense… but, if that was so Venom probably would have made more than one. The answer is more likely to be that it has a similar cycle to this, but more complex. Almost like… giving birth. But in a… split yourself way.

That makes sense. Wait… does that mean Eddie… Gross.

I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my pants on, as Cat grabbed her stuff and walked into the bathroom. We both got changed in a matter of seconds.

"Ok Spidey, in the matter of hours that I have got to know you, I have got to understand that face, what's wrong?" Cat said as we snuck around the school, to join the crowd.

Felicia/Black Cat's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, Peter was pulling on his shirt and I _think _I blushed. That stopped soon enough. His brow was creased and a frown was curved onto his mouth.

We both snuck around the crowd and as we were joining the crowd I said quietly "Ok Spidey, in the matter of hours that I have got know you, I have got to understand that face, what's wrong?"

He looked at me as we made our way through the crowd, towards the front.

He then shrugged and said "Just me thinking, don't worry, nothing important."

Peter looked over the crowd and spotted Gwen not to far away, both he and I made our way over to her.

He put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump then look at us.

"Peter!" She screamed, although her voice was drowned by the others around her "Your OK!"

"Gwen, I need… air…" He said, in her crushing hug. She let go and gave a smile. A smile tat was meant for more than a friend. The spider was smart… but he was also clueless and stupid.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

First thing I did when I got home you ask? I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes.

No, I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking… just about… things.

Gwen. Venom. Carnage. Harry. Gobby. When did my life get so hard? Oh wait, I know that one. Since that Spider bite.

I punched my bed, sometimes I wish the stupid spider had got someone else… like Harry or Flash. Actually, scratch that, not Flash.

The sun as starting to set and I went downstairs for dinner, but to tell you the truth… I wasn't hungry.

Climbing back to my room, I waited for Aunt May to fall asleep and I went on watch. My first stop? ESU Labs.

I jumped into the building and walked to desk after desk inside, reading the papers on them, smiling at them. I made my way to the genetic spiders that were in the cages along the walls. None of them mine.

Placing my hand on the glass, the spiders crawled to it… almost like they were feeling a familiar presence. I guess I was one.

Sighing, I left and swung around the city.

3rd Person

Spiderman left ESU, the papers he had looked at littered on the desks. If only he had looked deeper. Something huge was hidden under there. Clues to a future villain… one named after the 'thieves' of Egypt. One that wants Spidey to himself.

**And that was Chapter 11! Sorry it was so short... and that it took sooo long.**

**And...**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: What is the WORST SuperHero movie you have EVER seen?**

**Thanks for reading**

**- Cat**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here it is! The next chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**I have up'ed the Rating from K+ to T. Just to be safe.  
**

3rd Person

Miles Warren walked into ESU labs, over to his work. He noticed how the sheets had been moved from his perfectly made pile. He checked the cameras.

"Spiderman has been in the Lab… interesting" He said, walking over to the same Spider Cage Spiderman went to, placing his hand on the glass, the spiders didn't do anything.

"Very Interesting."

* * *

Peter's POV

I woke, my side aching from the… what… 30 fights I had last night?

Groaning, I got up and got dressed, bushing my teeth on the way downstairs and spitting into the kitchen sink.

"Morning Aunt May" I said, setting my tooth brush down the table, on top of a paper towel.

"Come on Peter, get to school" She said, She handed me my school bag, I kissed her on the cheek and made my way to school… Spidey style.

I watched as I got to M3, early for once. I stayed perched on a building, watching kids going into the school grounds. I sniggered when I saw Flash walk into school, see me and wave; A huge grin on his face, like greeting an old friend.

_"Oh Flash Thompson, I could just web you to a wall right now"_ I said in my head _"Wow, that's the least violent thing I've thought about him for… 6 weeks?"_

I swang down onto the roof of the school and carefully made my way down from the roof. Not being seen once and got into my normal clothes, I made my way around the back and walked into school, nobody giving me a second glace, some (Who had been here earlier) threw glances at the building, wondering if Spidey had gone.

Smiling at there incompetence, I walked into the school and opened my locker, grabbing books for the first class of the day. Science.

The bell rang as I walked down the hall.

* * *

Felicia/ Black Cat's POV

I sat on-top of a building, right near school, waiting for my mind to really wake up. I was dressed in my uniform. This suit was probably going to see less and less crimes now, ever since I found out about the Spider. My mind had even considered helping him in his crime FIGHTING. Now, that's a strange thought.

Spidey stuck to a building on the opposite side of the school, he watched Mr 'I'm so great' Football Star walk into school. Him mind probably thinking of ways he could make his day hell… or ways to just piss him off.

He started climbing down the building and onto the school, a few minutes later, Peter Parker walked into the school gates.

I made my way down. School was about to start, I changed and climbed in through and open window in the Girls bathroom.

I groaned, Science. That was the first lesson for today. I haven't been to a science lesson yet, I hoped that the Spider was in my class.

Walking to my locker boys heads turned to follow my movement. Girls head turned to glare at me. I wanted to blow (Mostly the boys) there heads off… or at least annoy the hell out of them. Idea. Hang around Peter and make it look like I'm a nerd.

"You know… cheerleader trials are today" A voice said to my right. Great it was the idiot who thinks he's better than everybody else "Maybe you could get in and be like… my personal cheerleader!"

I whipped around and walked up to him, razing my first as if to punch him, instead I hit the locker, leaving a dint that no girl could normally make in the metal.

"Stuff you. I'm already have my friends" The word 'friends' felt strange in my mouth "Gwen, MJ, Liz and S-Peter… You got that?"

My face made a snarl, the only other time I had made that face was when I had left the prison WITHOUT my father.

I walked away, leaving 'The Flash' speechless. The bell rang.

Flash Thompson's POV

She left he standing there. She said… No? NO! Nobody says no to me. The FLASH!

I couldn't make any words come out of my mouth, my jaw just wouldn't work. I watched as she walked into the crowd, her beautiful white-silver hair flow behind her, her black top just making it more pretty.

I had Science next, she was holding her science books, chances are she's in my class. I smiled. Sha Shan wasn't in this class with me. Let's hope I can get… what's her name… never mind. Let's hope I can get that pretty girl to see sense and hang around with me, instead of those dweebs.

I walked up the hallway to my class. My smile turning into a scowl as I saw to the 'Pretty girl' was talking to. Puny Parker.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV 

I walked into the Classroom. Myself, Gwen and MJ all sat at a table together, while Liz and Cat sat on one just behind us.

Flash walked in and made himself comfortable next to Sally. She broke up with Rand a couple of days ago, and was resting her head on Flashes shoulder.

Our teacher gave us back tests from a couple of weeks before… A+. I looked at Gwen, she got the same. MJ got a B+, I turned around, Liz was smiling so hard I was surprised her lips hadn't fallen off. She mouthed me the word 'B'. I gave her a smile. That was the best score she had gotten in a science test for a while. Felicia was just twiddling her hair in-between her fingers. The lesson started.

Flash Thompson's POV

I got a C for my test. I passed. That's all I really cared about.

Sally was muttering something about 'that white haired chick' who was too good for Cheerleading.

Looking back at the test, I thought off something… maybe if I do well in tests… I can get her to hang out with me. Operation find out what she likes, Go.

Peter/Spiderman's POV

It was the end of the day, I had a few little presents for my friends… well not for Cat, because she wouldn't need it. But I wanted to give them something.

"Hey guys!" I shout, the school was emptying quickly, it was the perfect time to give them the things I had made for them. I told Cat about in earlier in the day, she nodded and left with a smile.

"Guys, I know you want to help, and I also know I will never change your mind about it" I said, by their facial expressions, the didn't like where this was going.

"So I decided to give you all these" I said, bringing 3 packages out of my bag, simply rapped in brown paper and string. Each with a name tag on it.

They opened them up, their mouths fell open. Inside each was a phone, black and sleek with a red spider on the back, not unlike the one on the front of my costume. But the other pair of objects in them made them hug me. They now each had a pair of web shooters each.

**I know allot of you wanted me to give the girls super powers, but I never really liked doing that. I wrote a Spiderman story like that once (Never finished it), I gave Gwen spider powers for a little while, before she gave them up. It didn't really work, but I losely baced this story on that one.**  
**So, not to make everbody hate me *Ducks as an Apple is thrown at my head* I did this. I feel like it is a little bit better than giving them fully fledged powers.**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: Which Superhero are you most like?**

**I guess I am most like Spiderman. I am thought of as a geek at school... I guess I do OK in tests and I have a really tight nit group of friends that I enjoy being with. (Hi Owl!)  
I am also not really Popular. AND I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!**

**Thanks for reading, Review and/or PM me.**

**- Cat**


	14. Ideas! Finished Comp

**Hey everybody! Cat here!**

**I am very happy that people have enjoyed this Story so far. But, now it is up to the Fans (YOU AWESOME GUYS) To help me (The one and only!)**

**I am looking for Ideas. Ideas for the Chacters in my story. I will need a Team Name. I will also need Names for Gwen, Liz and MJ (Spider themed would be GREAT!)**

**Remember, the Group members are Gwen, Liz, MJ, Peter (Spidey) and Black Cat.**

**So, Please REVIEW 'Chapter' with ideas by filling in this form. Well... as much as you can on it. Then I will pick the best Names. They could be from different People. You guys will be named in the Next Chapter I put up. Or when I have had some GREAT suggestions!**

Team Name:

Gwen's Hero Name:

Liz's Hero Name:

Mary-Jane's Hero Name:

**Thanks! **

**When Chapter 13 comes out, this Chapter will go away. So be quick!  
**

**- Cat**


	15. Chapter 13

**The team name** **is... *Drumroll* THE SPINNERS! That was submittered by Highlander348! Great Name!**

**Now for the Girls names! Gwen's is... Twist! Another great name from Highlander348!**

**Now for Liz's! Her name is... DUSK! Submittered by SpectacularSpider-Man! Very nice!**

**Unfortunly, MJ's names I didn't really feel fitted the character I wanted. As most people thought of names like 'Scarlet'. If you read the other chapters again, a villain is implied. This kinda clashes with the Name. So her name is Pine. Answers are explained why I chose that in the story, along with the other names. Thanks to the people who gave in sugestions. They really helped! **

Gwen's POV

I gave Peter the biggest hug I could. He trusted us. He even trusted us as far to give us these. We weren't going to be on the sidelines!

I slipped them on my wrists, They felt really natural, they were so light, like they weren't there.

"Ok, Guys" Peter said "If your going to help me… we better get designing."

I looked oddly at him. So did the others.

Peter sighed "I'm your gonna fight crime with me your gonna need a Spidey suit. I Grinned. This was really happening. Don't pinch me. If it's a dream, I don't want to wake up.

We walked with Peter to his house, Aunt May said hello to all of us and we went up into his room.

He opened up a lose floor board, it looked like it would take a little force to open it though.

I looked inside, there were TONS of Spiderman gadgets in there. He took out a book and closed his secret hiding place.

It was a sketch book. The first few pages were filled with pictures of spiders, not like the type he had on his suit though, more like… real spiders, 3D, alive ones.

He skipped over those ones, soon there were pages filled with sketches of the Spiderman suit. They were all different in some way… different colours, different Patterns, different eye sizes. He stopped on a suit that looked just like the one he wears.

"Did you draw these?" Both Liz and MJ asked, Peter nodded.

"It took time… but it was worth it."

These were amazingly good.

"Now" Peter said, as he started to sketch, he did it so fast, but it was so good. It was the outline of a woman, definitely "Do you want the same basic design of my suit? Or something different?"

"Same" All 3 of us said.

He drew a mask on, with eyes and the different colour sections.

Peter smiled "Right… how about we think about what to call you? Then come up with the colours and such."

Liz asked a question "Your name 'Spiderman' Well… it doesn't really call 'Blue and Red' if you know what I mean."

Peter shrugged "They were the colours on the Spider that bit me, anyway… back to business, your names."

We sat there thinking for a good 10 minutes before Liz said "How about 'Dusk'? I mean, when you think spiders… most of the time it would be dark! And Dusk is like… the transition between Day and Night!"

Peter thought then nodded, he wrote the words 'Liz - Dusk' at the top left of the page, then turned to the next one.

It took me a little more time to think of mine before I said "Twist. Because spiders twist and turn all the time!"

Peter nodded at this wrote 'Gwen - Twist' on the top left, before moving to the next page. We all looked at MJ.

She thought "Hmm… how about… uh… Pine. Because of Pine trees. Spiders hide EVERYWHERE in those! Mostly the Pinecones!"

Peter wrote her name down the turned back to Liz. We started discussing Costumes.

Well, we're done. Peter has coloured in and finished the measurements for our uniforms.

My costume is basically Peter's, but it's colours have been reversed and the Spiders on it are white instead of black.

Liz's costume has, instead of Red, orange and instead of Blue, A light read… or a dark Rose Pink. The spiders on hers are black.

MJ's has Lime Green instead of read and a Dark Chocolate Brown for her 'Blue'. Her spider's are a bright Yellow.

We all left, Peter said he would have them done in the next couple of Days… I can't wait!

Mary-Jane's POV

It has been about 3 days since Peter had talked to us about our costumes. And now… he called us too his house for 'Reasons'.

I walked in along with Gwen and Liz, he pulled open the floorboard and pulled out a bag, then out of that, he pulled out 3 suits. They looked amazing.

He handed me mine, the lime green looked great and the detail on the suit was awesome.

"Ok, change into them so I can see if they fit" Peter said, leaving the room, before closing the door he said "Tell me when your done."

We looked at each other and smiled, we had come straight from school and brought our bags with us, I grabbed my web shoots out from them. The others did the same.

I undressed then pulled on my suit. I didn't have my gloves, boots or mask on yet. It kinda looked strange. I pulled on my boots and put on my web shooters before pulling on the gloves. The others were going equally fast. The last touch, the mask.. I pulled my hair up and twisted it so it would stay up, then pulled on the mask. Flattening the bump from my hair, I looked at the mirror.

It looked kinda… awesome. I never thought I would be wearing a spider-suit. Let alone working with him… by him I mean Peter.

The suit was perfect and although it felt flimsy, although I felt comfortable in it. I could tell the others felt the same.

Gwen looked at me and then Liz, she called for Peter.

"Peter!"

He walked in, he was dressed in his Spiderman suit. He shrugged "Aunt May went out."

"He looked at us then pulled us in front of the mirror. I could tell he was smirking. In the mirror you could see 4 spiders. We looked like a real team.

"Are you happy with them?" He asked.

Liz… uh… DUSK flung her arms around him and said "Yes! They're SPECTACULAR!" Web shoot out of her web shooters "Uh… practice time?"

We all pulled off our masks "Practice time. First. This is how you use the web shooters…"

Liz's POV

We were walking… well Peter wasn't, but Gwen, MJ and I were.

We were carrying a shoulder bag each, they had our costumes in them. Peter lead us to a building. It was old, but stable and pieces of webbing stuck to the walls. We all walked in. Peter landed on the floor.

"Hey boy-scout!" A voice said above us. I looked up, as did the others to see white hair just poking out from the rafters above us.

Feli-Black Cat jumped down, her suit was a dark purple, white fur around her ankles and wrists. Her mask was the same shade of purple, but it just covered her eye area. That make she look like SUCH a criminal.

Peter turned to us "Cat here wants to say something."

Black Cat gave him a potent glare before saying "As you know… I am a burglar. I get it from my dad's side. But I think that know… I should say… I was a burglar. I have decided to help Spidey and you guys. I was only really in the Crime buis for the thrill. This could get me that as well, I also won't need to deal with Spidey here."

Peter nodded and sprung to the ceiling, he climbed to the top and fired a web at the wall "Ok, well, we better start. Cat, could you train over there while I help these girls?"

"You're the boss Boy-Scout" Black Cat said seductively.

"First we work on firing our webs, let's see how well you can do it. You need to do this before you can do swinging."

I fired at the wall. This was going to be a FUN and TOTALLY AWESOME afternoon.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda a filler but I felt like we needed it. The main plot will start to unfold soon. *Giggles like I'm insane* Before this AN is done, I wanted to bring up another reason for MJ's name. Green is the oppisite of Red.**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: Who would beat who? Black Cat or Cat woman?  
**

**Again, hope you enjoyed! Review and/or PM me.**

**- Cat**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Yes, it me! The one and only! The rare breed that is me! The one that is... you get the Ponit. Here is the Next Chapter!**

Gwen's POV

I panted. This had been one of the best days ever.

We had learned so much, and all of us were picking it up easily. Peter watched us from the ceiling as we trained with Cat. When I say Peter I really mean Spidey, but yeah. Cat… uh… loved our uniforms?.

_-Flashback-_

_We all pulled our uniforms on, Cat and Spidey were talking on the otherside of the building. We all pulled on our masks._

_They walked up to us, Cat looked us up and down._

_"Nice suits girls. Let's see what you can do in them."_

_-End Flashback-_

Cat kicked 3 boxes into the air, we were told to web them away. 1 each.

I hit one, it got stuck to the top of the ceiling, making both Cat and Spidey smile. The others did the same, but Liz's fell off the ceiling making her stomp her foot. She couldn't get the hang of the amount of force needed. She kept trying. But each of us had something that we found hard.

I myself couldn't use the sticky gloves. They were used the climb up walls and I just kept falling to the ground.

MJ couldn't do the darkness movement, it could have something to do with her bright yellow spider… but Peter and I both had bright red on ours and we couldn't be seen to easily.

Peter leaped up onto the ceil to watch. It's seemed like his favourite place. I guess I would love it up there too… well if I could jump up there.

Liz kept trying, failing badly.

He jumped down and walked over too Liz and whispered something in her ear. She sighed and handed over her web shooters, activating her sticky gloves before making her way to the blank vertical wall we used to train on, nothing underneath but a soft mat.

Peter started to tinker with her shooters, he took out the web cartages and started making adjustments, before slipping them on, putting the cartages back in and firing a quick web. He smiled and beckoned Liz over and gave her the shooters back. Her aim improved much better after that.

He did the same to my sticky gloves, apparently they had a small short-circuit and would short out. Meaning I couldn't climb well.

* * *

Peter's POV

It has been about 4 weeks since I started their training. And today… was their first night run.

All 5 of us pulled on our masks making our way to the window to start searching, I quickly swung to the next building, the girls looked down.

They all looked at me and I nodded to them, hearing police sirens coming from far away, it picked up on my super sensitive hearing.

Gwen went first, squeaking when she jumped and sighing went she got to the other side, the other's followed quickly.

I jumped quite slowly for me, but the girls had a hard time keeping up.

I looked down at the scene. Molten Man was robbing a bank, I heard Liz whimper. MJ shrunk back a little.

Holding her shoulder I said "Don't worry. We won't hurt him in anyway. At least, unless he gives me no other chose."

Liz held back a sob then nodded.

"Hey Molten Man!" I said jumping down "Have you been working on that Fiery Temper of yours? Heh, get it Fiery?" He threw a lava ball at me.

"That's a no…"

"I'll beat you! I'll get my life back!"

"Willing to bet that?"

"I'LL TAKE THAT BET!" He threw lava ball after lava ball at me "Were both only 1! But I have more power than you!"

"Well… when you say I'm only one… that's not really true" I said, smirking under my mask as Twist, Dusk, Pine and Black Cat landed next to me.

Golden Shorts backed away, a look of shock on his face "Well this is just perfect" He muttered "Who are you?!"

Twist raised her hand and said "Twist" She shot at him.

"Dusk" Dusk said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Pine" Pine spoke last, her voice strong but still a little feeble.

Molten Man looked at Cat "I know you."

Cat smirked before grabbing a metal cable hanging on her wrist and throwing it around him.

All hell broke loose.

Twist and Dusk ran around the back of him, trying to find a hydrant or something, finding one, the tried to force it open, I myself covered my hands in webbing and try to punch him, my webbing burning threw layer by layer, until the tops of my fists had no webbing on them and even the webbing around my wrists was starting to flake off. Pine rapped her hands in webbing, after watching me do mine again, Cat let go of the cable as it snapped, liquid metal spraying where her hands had been, she got another and did it again, dragging him as best she could to the hydrant.

Myself and Pine looked at each other and nodded, running up to him to deliver the blow hard enough to push him back onto the fire hydrant. Twist, Pine, Dusk and I all tied webbing onto him hands, as Cat fiddled with the hydrant, making the water stream really powerful.

A white flash of light went off and we all turned around, then another. Molten Man, or Mark as has armour had disappeared screamed as the last ounce of steam came off his body, but the stream of water was still strong and both Dusk and Pine rushed over to lessen the flow.

I jumped up to the roof, retrieving my camera… I have my ways. I defiantly meant that camera to be there… I didn't leave it there or anything.

Tucking it into my suit, I swan down and Grabbed the girls, bringing them up to another roof.

* * *

Mary-Jane/Pine's POV

Out of all the villains that could have turned up… it needed to be him. I could have screamed, but when I over heard Spidey talking to Liz _"Don't worry. We won't hurt him in anyway. At least, unless he gives me no other choice_" I calmed down a little bit, then in the heat of my first ever battle, adrenaline made me just want to help, get out alive to make sure that everybody was safe. I loved that feeling.

"Well, that was exciting" Cat said, ducking down so she couldn't be seen and removing her mask, now making her Felicia. I hadn't really seen her without her mask on while she was in her costume, so it took me by surprise.

Spidey took a camera out of his suit… so that's what those flashes were…

"You just wait when you see the Bugle tomorrow, I know you can't wait what Pickle Puss comes up with… 'This is a scandal! Spiderman is going to try and ruin this city! And I'm doing all that I can to stop him! He has bewitched these girls into him wicked evil ways!' His impression of 'Pickle Puss' (As he put it) was scarily accurate, and it made everybody laugh. This was going to be an interesting life of mine from now on.

* * *

Gwen's POV

I woke, my dad was shaking me saying it was time for school. Slowly I got dressed and worked my way downstairs, on the table was the newest copy of the Daily Bugle.

**Spiderman menace has new Accomplices!**

Last night, Spiderman (New York City's most dangerous menace) was seen yesterday with fournew partners. One is the wanted burglar 'Black Cat'.

Although unsure, the other three appear to be female, each wearing a spider costume. More on page 5.

I stopped reading and sighed. Peter could deal with this… so could I.

"How did you sleep?" My dad said, handing me a stack of pancakes.

"Fine" I replied, smiling to myself.

**I hope you enjoyed! This chapter I found a little hard to write... so I know it's probally not up to standered. But I hope you found it OK.**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: Do you think Superman is Awesome? Or not?**

**Me? I would probally say... 'Or not' He is just to overpowered for my liking.**

**Thanks for reading. Review and/or PM me! =^.^=**

**- Cat**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Here is a new Chapter for Secrets. I thought I would answer some Reviews!**

**shugokage: Why Thankyou!**

BloodRobert: Yeah he is isn't he!

**kindleflame5: I guess they did! I have my ideas! That is a good one though... I think I could implerment it!**

**YoukoTaichou: I have dismissed names like that for my own reasons. But, OK.**

**highlander348: I hope what I have done for this chapter is OK! *Smirks* I have found a way to... annoy Pickle Puss in this chapter that tyes into the story!**

**Ravenmore45: *To the tune of the first Spiderman theme song* The web spinners! The web spinners! They do whatever spiders do! Ok... even for me, that sucked.**

**I shall also answer a review that someone gave me todayish... but it's for chapter 13.**

**Guest: *Looks at weridly* But I didn't give them superpowers... I gave them webshooters...**

**OK, enough from me! Here is the Chapter... Why are you still reading this? Read what is BELOW this! (HeHe)**

Gwen/Twist's POV

I walked into school looking up into the sky, I see a blue and red blur above me, I run up to the side of the school to meet him.

He looks down at me and climbs down the building, doing a flip and landing on his feet.

"You see the Bugle this morning?" He asked, getting out his clothes and pulling them on, I walked with him into the courtyard. I nod.

"But only the front Page."  
He gives a little smirk "Well, at lunch we'll have some fun won't we?"

* * *

It was lunch, we were all sitting at a table together, Harry hadn't turned up to school today so it was just, MJ, Liz, Peter, Felicia and I.

**SPIDERMAN MENICE HAS NEW ACCOMPLICES!**

_Last night, Spiderman (New York's biggest Threat) was spotted yesterday 'fighting' the super villain known as Molten Man, also known as Mark Allen._

_He appears to have 4 new teammates, one of which is the wanted criminal, Black Cat._

_The new members appear to be female and according to civilians on the scene are known as Twist (Bottom Left), Dusk (Left) and Pine (Right)._

_It is unknown who these people are as they have never been spotted before._

_Picture Below. _**(A/N: Yes I know it could be longer, but I really couldn't think of what to put!)**

_Pictures by Peter Parker._

Smirking, I pushed away the paper. Idea's pouring through my head. I beckoned Liz and MJ over too me, whispering my plan.

They smiled at me and Peter was looking really clueless. I know what we would be doing tonight. The bell rang down the hall and I reached for my bag, walking with my friends to maths.

* * *

We all swung across the city without Peter, we was off somewhere else… probably fighting for his life. Swinging has seemed to become allot easier and we all landed on top of the Daily Bugle, hanging upside down on our webbing, we lowered ourselves down, looking into the window of his office, he was sitting down at his desk, talking to somebody… sorry, scratch that, yelling at somebody, the person looked at us before walking out of the office, a bit shaken.

I knocked on the glass and Jamerson jumped a little before turning around, his beard and moustache making a perfect visual of what it looked like he was feeling.

He stared at us and we looked back, Liz was giggling beside me. I gave a quick giggle then said to MJ "Give me the paper."

She took out a folded up piece of A4 paper, I unfolded it and webbed it to the window so that he couldn't remove it.

He read it, his face going red.

You want to know what it said don't you? Well, here it is!

_I really enjoyed reading this morning's Daily Bugle! We wanted to say thanks for putting us on the front page Pickle Puss! :P_

_- Twist, Pine and Dusk._

We all waved at him and climbed back up our webbing, before swinging away. We collapsed on a roof top, laughing really hard.

"Did you see his face?" Pine asked, pulling herself off the ground.

A cackle filled the air and my face went slack, that was defiantly not any off us.

A green suited guy flew towards us, cackling insanely, his glider leaving small amounts for smoke behind it.

We all ducked down, Liz pulled out her phone and pressed our auto call button for Peter, she put it on speaker.

"Girls, what's up?" He asked.

"We have a prob-" Dusk started before the Goblin cackled and a large 'OW' could be heard, suddenly we were falling, Dusk shoved the phone in her pocket and fired her web.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

I had just stopped some minor robberies… my arms slightly ached but it stopped soon enough. The phone rang in my pocket, it was Liz.

I lifted it to me ear "Girls, what's up?"

"We have a prob-" She got cut off and all I could hear was a cackle before the sound of a Pumpkin Bomb.

"GIRLS!" I shouted, panic racing through me, I shoved the phone into my suit and swung as fast as I could to where the phone said (It heated up when going the right way… also Spider instincts help). I saw a wave of Lime green web away from the rubble before I hit the street, it joined 2 other dot's of colour. I sighed, they were OK.

I looked around, dot's of bright orange were filling the streets below "The Gob Squad" I whispered.

I jumped over buildings and the bright dot's of colour got larger, they started running across the roof tops, I noticed a trail of smoke going behind a building.

"I should have been here!" I whispered to myself as the Green Trickster himself flew on his glider towards them, the only sound I could hear was his cackling.

I got closer, still unseen, hoping for a good shot, Twist turned around and shot and him, her webbing going onto his eyes, she gave a loud "Yes!"

"So fun to FIRE BLIND!" He shouted, firing lasers out of his fingertips, when hitting the ground it burnt it.

"Come now Gobby!" I shout "If your going to kill them, at least use some new material!" I jumped onto his glider and threw a punch at the back of his head.

The girls looked up at me, and I could see a white dot coming closer to us in the distance. Cat was running across the rooftops, her face, that was normally filled with excitement when fighting, had nothing but rage. She was not happy about me and the other's being tossed around like that.

She leaped to the girls and helped Dusk up. She looked at me I looked back, before I was pushed off the gilder by the Green Man.

The Gob Squad below me open fired, one bullet grazing my shoulder, I winced but landed on a building, the Girls screams echoed above me.

"Spiderman!" The goblin growled "I just wanted to play!" His voice changed drastically, and he ripped the webbing of his eyes, he flew towards me, the forked tongue coming out of his glider.

I jumped out of the way and he collided with the side of the building, making the glass shatter and rain down on the people below.

I flew back up to the girls and picked them up, they were hanging on my shoulders, just like the night they did with Kraven.

* * *

We landed at the building we train at, pulling out first-aid kits I said "Cat, look after them, I'm gonna go play spy."

She gave a quick nod and I rushed out, Cat rapping bandages over the girls.

* * *

I landed in the shadows, the gob squad were yelling at each other, but I was able to hear one of the more 'Civilized' conversations… by that I mean they were yelling.

"Da boss says we gotta get ready for the BIG Plan" One guy said, on his head was a pink bow, that really didn't suit his voice.

"That breakout is gonna take more planning you know" The other guy said, he had a normal pumpkin on.

"Dat web-head was doin our work for us!" He laughed.

"Yeah, all them villains in there are gonna help with the plan."

My eyes narrowed, they were planning a breakout? By the sounds of it… a full prison breakout. That number of prisoners getting out together would cause a full city riot.

I swung back to the back to the building. Thinking.

It would explain why the villains were stealing really quite useless stuff… they were TRYING to get caught… just like I thought… this could be bad.

**Like? Pickle Puss got a little taste of his own medicnce... thanks to highlander for that idea! *Smirks***

**Do you get where the story is going? Was this chapter OK?**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: Who is the worst SUPERHERO you have seen? Worst meaning the most awful. I don't know mine... I have seen my share of bad ones.**

**Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat **

**=^.^=**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! Cat here! **

**Sorry I have taken so long, I have been staying with my cousins for a few days... I HAD NO INTERNET! *Screams*  
**

**But, here is the next chapter! Before it starts, I would like to adress something. I have had 3 reviews from a Guest (I assume they are the same person) They are telling me about how Lame this story is! I would like to thank you for taking your time to review on my story! It really makes me smile. *Grins* As you would say 'Boring...AND LAME! X1000000000000000000'  
**

**Now... get reading!  
**

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Swinging back to the building, I duck in make my way over to the girls, who were sitting on the ground with Cat, they had their masks off and it was very quiet.

"They were reasonably OK" Cat said "Only Gwen had a small cut from the glass."

I nodded and sat down, removing my mask.

"You find anything?" Liz asked, she and the other's were curled up together next to Cat, basically leaning on each other.

I nodded, this time a little stiffly. The other's looked at me "I heard the Gob Squad talking about a plan to… release all the convicts, that's why they were all trying to get into prison!"

Cat's eye's went from happy to sad, again and again, I knew what she was thinking. Her dad.

"Felicia" I said, standing and looking down on her "Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

"But… my Dad…" She said, looking at me, pleading in her eyes.

"If you remember, when I went to prison" I didn't acknowledge the girls gasps "He gave his freedom to save, 1, you and 2, me. I still, and never will, forgive him for what he did, but, he did help us that day. If he helps us again, and don't look at me like that! They know that he helped get the prison in control before, they might go easy on him."

"You… you went to prison?" Liz asked, the other girls looked at me waiting for me too answer.

"I did… but… it was to test the Vault, the Chief Warden, Pickle Puss and your Father Gwen all decided that I would be the best candidate to test it on… if I couldn't escape, then the villains couldn't ether, Pickle Puss's face when I escaped… I've seen the video. So funny."

"When was this?" Gwen asked.

"Same night as the play" I said "That's why I wasn't there, I was fighting for my life in the prison where everybody in there wants me dead. No biggie."

I slumped ageist the wall, Cat looked at me, she knew it was true what I had said, but at the same time wanted her father out. She nodded her head at me and stood up, whispering into my ear "As our identities, do you want to annoy Thompson?"

I smiled and nodded, she took off.

* * *

Flash Thompson's POV

I walked into school, most girls turning to look at me. I couldn't blame em, I mean, I am Flash. Amazing Quarterback of the football team.

Puny Parker and his stupid group of nerd friends were standing together, he and that cute chick (Man, I gotta find out her name!) kept looking at me and whispering.

She was probably saying how cute I was, but then why was Parker trying not to laugh?

I stopped and looked at her, her hair was perfect and she looked just amazing, today wearing a dark blue top with black jeans.

Somebody linked arms with me, I looked down and Sha Shan was smiling at me, she dragged me into the building.

* * *

I was lunch and I was tossing a football to Kenny who tossed it back with force. He threw it way to far to the right, my shoulders sagged and I grumbled as I went to get it, I walked passed to geek squad. How did they mange to get such a cute girl in that group?

They were laughing, but Parker and… I think her name's Felicia, weren't with them. I looked up to see Spiderman and that Black Cat on a building.

He climbed down the building and she ran across the top of the building both meet on the top of the school looking down. I grabbed the ball and walked over to them, they saw me and turned to each other, smiled and then looked at me.

Standing at the wall I heard the conversation.

"So… are we gonna meet Parker today?" Black Cat asked Spidey.

"Yeah, maybe. He can be a pretty good friend. Pretty cool."

"What about Felicia? She's pretty good."

I shock my head and walked away. Puny Parker and Felicia are friends with superheros? No way.

* * *

Gwen/Twist's POV

I was looking over the city, a sigh on my lips, but it didn't escape. It was a sigh of boredom. I wanted some excitement. This feeling was maybe one of the best feelings I've had in a long time… but, now I just wanted action. I felt 2 bodies appear next to me.

"Anything?" Dusk asked next to me.

"No" I said, Both Pine and Dusk nodded.

Another body came down.

"How's your first patrol without me going?" Spiderman asked, sitting down on the building, letting his legs hang off the side.

"Well" I said "Not much activity, everybody's in jail. It's way to boring."

He let himself fall off the building then stick to the side. Pulling out a book to read. A whitish dot was jumping across buildings, making lite work of the jumps.

Police sirens were going of and we turned our heads, looking over the buildings, seeing a normal robbery. Spidey shrugged and put his book away, turning to us, silently telling us to go. We leaped off the building towards the sounds.

* * *

My bed, a soft haven. My dreams… swinging through the air with my friends… both old, and new. I smiled, softly… a dreamy one, as I was already asleep.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

The girls, having long since gone to bed, must be having great dreams by now.

It was just myself and Cat right now.

"So Spidey" She said, leaning onto me "Are you gonna turn in for the night?"

I nodded slowly, jumping off the building, she followed me and we jumped around the city for one last check, sometimes webbing a wana-be robber onto a sign or fence, stopping to look around and wait for cat, swinging past stores and buildings, all lit by the bluish moonlight.

I landed on a building and looked around one last time, my eyes landed on a sight I didn't want to see. I tapped Cat's shoulder, her eyes widened.

"No" She said "Not now."

I pulled out my phone and called Gwen.

Gwen/Twist's POV

I woke from my dream, my Spidey phone was buzzing, Peter was calling me. I slowly reached out my hand, muscles stretching and stiff.

"Hello" I yawned.

"Gwen. We have a huge problem" He said, I could hear another person breathing hard behind him.

My tiredness got nocked out of me quickly "What… What's happening?" I said, slightly panicking.

He took a deep breath "The breakout… the breakout has started."

**Sorry it's so short! I didn't have time to make it longer... I only got back today and felt that I needed to post a chapter!**

***Winks*  
**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: If you could gain spider powers... but would be in awful pain for 24 hours (Kinda like Peter) after the bite, would you?  
**

**I might... but I might backout. Chances are I would take it and try to fall asleep during the time...  
**

**Review and/or PM me!  
**

**- Cat =^.^=  
**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey** **Guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

Gwen/Twist's POV

My mind raced, I blacked out mentally. I was, sitting up in bed, my phone up to my ear, hearing nothing coming from the other end, they had hung up minutes ago. I pulled the phone down quickly and punched in MJ's number.

"MJ" I say really fast, panic in my voice.

"What going on Girl-Friend? It's like 2am" Her voice wasn't as bright as normal… maybe the fact that I had just woke her up would have something to do with that.

"We need to go, like now. The breakout has started. He needs backup."

MJ gave a small gasp, said "I'll call Liz" in a much more awake manner, then hung up.

I jumped out of bed quietly and opened the box under my bed, pulling out my suit, unfolding it, I saw a red mask sitting at the bottom. The gashes on the side were still lased in his blood slightly. I shivered, but pulled it out, clutching it to my chest.

Pulling on my suit, I held the mask in my hands, then shoved it into my suit. I felt like I would need it soon.

I jumped out the window, quickly making my way to the prison. My dad would be there tonight, NOTHING will save from my wrath if ANYTHING happens to him. In fact, if the team gets hurt… super villains and crooks, prepare for pain.

* * *

Felicia/Black Cat's POV

I watched in horror as people dressed in bright orange spilled out of the prison, followed by the main big-bad's. Rhino, Vulture, Doc Ock, Shocker, Rickashay, Ox, along with many others.

Spidey jumped down silently, landing in a crouch. I followed, lowering myself down.

He looked at me, his face under the mask definitely a little scared, not anything I had ever really seen in my life. The web-head I know was never scared, I had seen him angry, joyful, happy, sad, but NEVER scared. And if I had, it hadn't burned into my brain.

His face turned up to the rooftoofs, seeing brightly coloured dots jumping across the tops of the buildings.

I heard a 'pfff' sound, like the wind was coming out of lungs.

I turned, Rhino was right behind me, holding a struggling Spidey.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

I was breathing a little ragged… I had versed them before… but now I needed to take them in a big group… with all their suits and weapons.

My head pounded, my spidersence had been tingling non-stop. It felt like I was being attacked 12 hours straight, so I didn't see it coming when a pair of hard, grey, powerful arms grabbed me across the stomach.

"Pfff" I said as I got winded, it felt like I was gonna die inside.

Cat spun around, eyes widening at the sight before her, I tried my best to escape but I couldn't move. People started to hold her back, she could reach me. No matter how hard she tried.

"We got you Web-head!" Rhino said in his normal gruff voice "Let's see you get out of this one" He had covered my wrists so I couldn't web him.

He started to carry me to the prisoners, who cheered.

"Hello arachnid" A voice said, it was so sweet, it was sinister "Are you enjoying my master plan?" His tentacle grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Your plan" I said quietly, I was unable to get much air.

"Yes, the Goblin was merely a distraction, he seemed to enjoy this plan very much."

I felt my head being smashed onto something hard, before they dragged me.

I briefly heard my name being called out over the noise, and by name, I mean Peter.

Nobody heard but me, with my supersensitive hearing.

I blacked out.

* * *

Liz/Dusk's POV

I woke to my phone buzzing, right at the side of my head.

Turning I checked it, eyes squinting at the brightness… why would MJ be calling me at this time of night? On my Spidey-phone no less.

"MJ. What's going on?" I yawned, wanting to dump the phone and go back to bed.

"Liz, it's Peter. He needs help. The breakout has started" She said. I hung up and started to get dressed into my uniform.

Leaping out the window, I made my way to the prison, leaping across the buildings I saw to other dots on the buildings in front of me, leaping faster, I made my way to MJ.

"PINE!" I shout over the wind rushing past my ears.

She looked at me and then kept running, her breathing was slightly uneven, but it didn't sound tired, more scared or sad.

We stopped on the side of a building, looking down. We gasped.

Cat was being held away from Spidey, but she was fighting. She couldn't get close.

Spiderman was being held by Rhino, Doc Ock reached out a tentacle, holding his chin, forcing his face up. They started talking, but we couldn't hear a thing. The tentacle on his chin forced his head to come forward before smashing it onto Rhino's chest.

We all screamed without thinking "PETER!" but we couldn't care, he started to be dragged away. His head went limp.

We all screamed again, Cat looked up and saw us, but then again, so did everybody else.

They all smiled at us "Hey, look! It's dem spidergirls from da news!" a person yelled.

Cat's fighting stopped, before becoming so much more vicious, we started to climb down the building. Even from my height, I could hear her scream "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT THEM!"

I leaped down and fired my web at them, the girls beside me did the same.

**Safety Tip:** Never get a pissed off girl more angry. Your life will be in danger.

The fight was one-way, most of the prisoners had followed Doc Ock, and the ones left didn't have a chance.

Looking at our bright orange wall decorations, we started to make our way to the prison. My shoulders were tensed, but Cat's were pushed up high, like she would punch the next person who talked to her, the look on her face could cut 10 years off your lifespan.

We walked through the prison, it was strangely quiet.

Gwen's POV

It was that cliché phrase. It's quiet, too quiet. I'm sorry, but it was true.

By the look of it, this part has been abandoned. All the doors were open but 1still had this feeling that somebody was here.

Looking around, the doors were, open, open, open… closed? This door looked like it had been forced closed, like they didn't want this person out.

Felicia looked it at and ran over, her arms became less tense and she started to pull at the door until it opened quickly, the person insides face was in the shadows.

"Felicia!" He said, his voice was slightly annoyed "What are doing here? I told you not to bother with me!"

She walked up and gave him a hug, I could guess who this was. Cat's father.

"I can't stand you being in here!" She said, he voice cracking. It was strange, she was normally so powerful, so unmoved by anything. But now she was crying on her father shoulder.

"Felicia, I told you, I made a horrible mistake when I ended Ben Parkers life. And I need to pay for my crimes."

I stepped forward "Uh… Mr Hardy" I said, slightly unsure what to say "What's going on?"

Cat let go and walked back to us, her eyes still had a tears at the side.

"I don't know much, nobody has really trusted me after I helped both Felicia and Spiderman escape last time, but I heard they plan on unmasking him to the world… then killing him."

Myself, Pine and Dusk all stepped back, fear laden on our faces, I could tell, didn't matter that they were wearing masks.

"Well, Well" A voice said behind us "What DO we have here?"

3 men walked into the cell, wearing bright orange jumpsuits "3 little Baby Spiders and a Kitty Cat, not to menschen Old Tom here."

Cat turned around quick as lightning and punched the guys who spoke in the jaw, earning a bone-chilling 'CRUNCH'

The 2 others backed out, then shouted "We found 'em!"

We rushed out, Cat punched the door so that it locked again, keeping her dad inside "FELICIA!"

A bird like shape flew above our heads "Get the Cat, the other 3 are no threat to us."

The Vulture flew over us and swiped for Cat he managed to grab her arm, pulling her backwards, then he let go, making her fall onto her back, the people behind her grabbed her arms, we couldn't get close, they dumped us on the ground and kicked Cat in the head, making her fall into the land of unconsciousness. They dragged her away, leaving the empty corridor.

We were alone.

**Aw, poor girls! I hope you enjoyed. This chapter to me was slightly sad to write, but the girls will do fine... they need to. The two experinced people on the team are gone. This is a sad, sad day.**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: What team is better? Justice League or The Avengers?  
**

**I myself like the Avengers. They seem like a better team, plus I like how they fight alot, it's kinda funny. Also, Spiderman and Wolverine are in it, and Fury is Awesome. **

**Review and/or PM me.  
**

**- Cat**

**=^.^=  
**


	20. Chapter 18

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I haven't posted in forever! School just started and I haven't had time! 3 Projects in the first week! *Screams* I have NO time. *Cough***

**Um, so yeah. Here is the next chapter (Sorry if it's a little rushed!)  
**

Mary-Jane/Pine's POV

I didn't really know how it would feel… to, ya know… be without Spidey. _"But"_ I thought "_I would have Cat"_. Well, now I don't; and it doesn't feel right.

We all collapsed onto the ground, our knees wouldn't hold our weight.

I heard Liz sobbing beside me, I let her rest her head on my chest. I heard a growl coming from my right, I saw Gwen getting up.

"We are not going to give up now, are we?" She said, her voice telling me that she wanted to punch every person in this prison in the nose.

Liz stopped sobbing a nodded slightly "She's right. We need to save them."

The areas around her eyes on her mask were stained in tears, but she got up, then pulled me up, brushing herself off.

We all went over to the cell door and pulled it open, letting Mr Hardy out.

I walked up to him "Listen, I know they will probably won't listen too you, but call the station, tell them that Spidey won't be of any help now. Tell them that Cat is also down."

He nodded, then ran down the corridor .

* * *

Liz/Dusk's POV

We walked through the corridors, they were quiet, I could only guess that they were all in one place, probably where they were keeping Peter and Felicia. We turned down the next corner, my eyes were on the ground, so were MJ's. Gwen just stopped walking, making a whimpering sound.

I looked up, stopping dead in my tracks.

There, on the floor, lay a man. He was dressed in a blue suit with a golden Police Captain Badge laying on the floor beside him. Captain Stacy, Gwen's Father.

"Dad" Gwen whispered, her voice was threatening to crack. She rushed to his side, checking his pulse, sighing she put his arm down, whispering "He's alive" over and over.

I kneeled beside him and his eyes started to open "Gwen?"

"No Captain Stacy" I said, my voice changing a little, making it less… me.

"What's… uh… going on?" He asked, trying to get up, I pushed him back down "Twist" I said "Go find something to tend to his wounds."

She nodded and started climbing up the wall, trying to find one of the first-aid boxes on the walls.

Pine walked over, sitting next to me, whispering "Dusk, I'll keep watch. Make sure Twist doesn't breakdown."

She got up and walked about 3 meters away, sometimes walking up the other end.

"What's… What's going on?" Captain Stacy asked "Where's Spiderman?" He looked around "Or Black Cat for that matter?"

I sighed as Twist returned with the supplies, she went and joined MJ.

"We're by our selves… they got Spidey and Cat, we're alone" I said, wrapping the bandages around his leg, where blood was oozing out.

"What happened here?" Pine asked, walking over.

"I just remember coming into work, everything being normal. When I was about to leave… things happened. I can't remember" He said, I helped him lean on the wall, so he could breathe probably.

I heard Twist growl, it was deep in her throat. Almost… rabid, like the next person who touches any of us, WILL die. No excuse.

Looking at her I got up and walked over "Twist…" I said, she glared at me, even through her mask it made me shiver.

"No. I told myself to make anybody pay who hurt them. And they hurt him" She even sounded a little rabid "And they took Cat and Spidey. They will see hell from me. Got that?"

I looked at her deeply "Twist, you know that we are going to save them right?"

"That doesn't matter, what's done, is done."

She walked off and clung to a wall, sitting on it, looking down the hallway.

I dragged the Captain into a cell and reached into a hidden pocket in my suit - What? Superhero's can't have pockets? I'm not wearing a wedding dress!- **(AN: Did anybody get that reference?)** and took out a few biscuits. Yep. You heard right. Who knows when I will need some chocolate goodness? Handing them to him, I said "Take these. I don't know when we will get back." He nodded in a tired way.

Walking out, I forced the door closed, webbing it shut.

We started walking.

Gwen walked in front, turning to any sound, sudden or not. She webbed about 12 flies in the space of 5 minutes… and the walk still hadn't finished.

* * *

Gwen/Twist's POV

Before I became a superhero, if you asked me 'Do you think you will be walking through a dark and gloomy prison after Spiderman and Black Cat get kidnapped… With Mary Jane and Liz?' I would have looked at you like you were insane… but now, I would think about it.

If I was told I would be doing this, I would think that Liz would be complaining and MJ might be asking me questions about anything on her mind, or what she thinks is on mine.

Now, I'm living that. My dad has been clobbered, a good friend of mine taken… and somebody that I care for ever so deeply, is gone. I snarled. Right Prisoners, Prepare for Pain. A lot of it.

Listening in, I hear a slight shouting coming from the right of me, whipping around, I start to walk down the hallway.

"Girl-friend" MJ said, walking up next to me "You need to calm down."

Glaring at her, making her shiver, I said "Calm down?" It was a sickly sweet voice, the one where you only use it when you are annoyed, and/or pissed off to a large extent.

She fell behind me, but I came to a stop soon anyway.

We were standing in front of a door. It was large, metal and had a large wheel on it. I traced my hands on it. This was the room holding the trank gas. Why of all places would they hide in here?

The door was open just a couple of millimetres. I looked in. Oh, so THAT'S why they chose this place.

One wall had pretty much been knocked clean out, leaving a nice large escape root, and 2 cages were lined up next to the wall, holding OUR 2 missing comrades. Every con in the joint must have been in there.

I turned around "They are in there… but then again, so is everybody else" My voice was slightly softer.

Dusk looked at me and asked "So… how do we get in?"

I smiled a little and walked away from the door so that my voice would not carry "OK, so what we do is get outside, it looks like they have ripped out one of the walls."

Both of my teammate's nodded, their masks twisted a little, hopefully, that meant they were smiling.

We started to walk away from the doors, Spidey, your girls are gonna save you! You have trained us well, don't worry.

* * *

3rd Person

Spiderman woke slowly, but he mustn't have been in this cage long. He couldn't help but see that another cage was next to him, but it was empty.

Looking around, he remembered this room. It was the place were Cat started to hate him.

Around him were tons of crooks, many of which he remembered, the large metal door to the right of him had opened and in was dragged a beaten Cat. On the left of her face was bruising, dropping a little blood onto her white hair, staining it.

He could get himself of the ground, and his eyes closed again, beginning to fall back into the dark, peaceful sleep.

**Soo... yeah, that's that!**

**That is the next chapter. Battle scene should be next, along with a Twist (No, not the person) in the storyline, only to make this story go longer.  
**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: From DC comics, who do you think would get along with Spiderman? *Gasps* Marvel meet's DC? AMAZING!  
**

**- Cat  
**

**=^.^=  
**


	21. Chapter 19

***Ducks at all the food being thrown at me* Woah! Hey! *Pat's herself down* I'M ALIVE! Yeah... I have some explaining to do. **

**School has been hell. I got 3 projects I needed to do, a ton of homework and I had writers block for the past couple of weeks. AND when I got over my writers block, and I knew what to right, I NEEDED TO DO THINGS. Not only this, but I've had one-shot's popping up everywhere for DP. Gah! You guys probally all hate me *Looks sheepish* Please don't hate me!**

Gwen/Twist's POV

I walked around the prison into the guards office, pulling out gas marks, suddenly coming here with my dad felt like it wasn't a waste of time.

Tossing one to Liz, and the Other one to MJ, I placed it on my face, making everything go a tint of yellow.

The others followed me out and fastened masks on them selves, we walked out to the door, before climbing outside and to the huge hole in the wall.

"Right, Guys, you know the plan?" I said, they nodded "OK, let's go."

MJ crawled back inside and I heard the door open inside the room, before I heard MJ's voice from coming inside "Hey Guys! What's up?"

The sound in the room just stopped, it was so quiet, nothing so much as a growl from Kraven could be heard.

Then it erupted, and the noise all went to one side of the room.

I climbed in and up the wall, Liz was following me up. We climbed to the manual open valve and started turning in, the metal I was on creaked and Kraven looked up, making him look up at us.

He growled and pointed up at us, making Doc Ock look at us as well, a scowl formed on his face.

"Electro!" He screamed at the top of his lungs "Can you Fry them? Dear Friend."

"OK Doc" He said, starting to charge up his hands.

"Quick! Turn it!" I said, starting to turning the valve, Liz turning with me.

"Dusk, keep turning, I'll climb and try to distract them. Don't worry about me."

"Twist!" She screamed as I jumped down and shot and shot web at the wall, letting me stick to the wall on the opposite side, I twisted around and leaped onto the ground, running to cages I leaped over the cons and kicked them just under the chin, giving me a push, and making them fall to the ground.

I pulled the cages, not hoping to open them, but for them to not go after Liz, it worked and I was soon surrounded, but a loud 'Hiss' let me know the plan had worked.

"Gah!" The itsy electric sparkler said "Doc! What do we do?"

"Don't worry Electro" Doc Ock said, dragging him with him, and shoving towards the wall, tossing him a mask, I cursed, I should have checked!

Many of the Supervillains had been given Gas Masks "Forget about the kitten, get the bug" Shocker said, starting to the cage.

Spiderman's head started to droop as the gas lowered, and Cat curled upon the ground, much like… a Cat really.

* * *

Felicia/Black Cat's POV

I woke, my head hurt and when I placed my hand on my head, it stung and I pulled away, seeing my hands stained a crimson. My eyes widened, and my head started to feel light.

Looking at my surroundings, seeing a red and blue dressed man in a cage beside me, he looked at me and crawled over.

"Looks like I know what I'm doing for the next… how ever long we're here" He said "I'm going to have somebody to talk to."

Spideys clothes were torn, and I slightly blushed at the sight of him, shaking my head, I asked "What did they do to me?" I lifted my hand to show him what I was talking about.

He winced under his mask slightly "It looks like they split your head, I'm sorry." He said, looking kind of uncomfortable.

"You don't look so good yourself web-slinger" I said, he let his head fall slightly.

"But I have speed healing, you don't."

He suddenly looked up, eyes homing in a large hole in the wall… how had I not seen that? He didn't stop staring, until a creak from the large metal doors caught both of our attentions.

A girl in a Green and Brown Spiderman costume walked in, she leaned on the door, crossing her arms over her chest, then spoke "Hey Guys! What's up?"

Everything just stopped. All eyes drawn on her, before noise started like a bomb had gone off and every con in the place ran towards Mary-Jane.

I watched in horror as the two other spider-girls jumped from the outside wall, then watched as they tried to open the gas taps.

Twist leaped from the top and tried to make her way to us, leaping over to us, over what ever got in her way.

She was soon surrounded, and a large 'Hiss' filled the air, a heavy yellow gas started to come down from the tanks. Everybody started yelling, and the supervillains started to grab gas masks, my mind started to go fuzzy and I curled up, but before passing out I muttered "This bites."

Liz/Dusk's POV

I looked down over the chaos, and watched as the Yellow gas filled the room and most of the cons fell under the gasses affects, others fastened on gas masks, well, that made our job harder.

They started to drag Spidey out of the cage, but left Cat undisturbed. They dragged him away, Gwen was fighting to get to him, she could not, the same with MJ.

I feel to way knees. All of that, and we didn't get Spidey back. Petey… please be OK.

Gwen reached out her hand, she looked kinda dramatic. She was then punched in the gut across the room and into the wall, my cheeks went hot and I climbed down, But everybody was gone, except a bloody Cat, Gwen and MJ.

I did a double take of Cat, her hair was caked with blood, much more than what had been there when she had left, they had hurt her even more.

I walked over to her, and Gwen pulled herself up and MJ walked up to me and we started to pull the cage door open, we dragged her out.

Her forehead, just under her hairline, was cut deeply and the back of her head was cut open.

* * *

Felicia/Black Cat's POV

I woke up to 3 faces looking down and me and I leaped up, ready for a fight, before they spoke "Felicia, it's OK. It's just us!"

I feel to my knees and started to sob, It wasn't like me to cry, but I just wanted to cry my eyes out, why couldn't everything just be OK? Why must this all happen? Why me, and my friends? It's just not fair.

The others looked down at me, but I kept sobbing.

"Cat, it's OK" Twist spoke slowly "We will get him back."

I stopped crying, him? Spidey… they have him? A growl came up my throat.

"They. Have. Peter?" I asked slowly, but each stop I made very pronounced. I sounded, calm, yet… well, pissed off.

MJ knelled next to me, and I wrapped my hands around her neck and pulled myself up, She got up of the floor and then said "Listen, we got you back, and if there is one thing you shouldn't do, it's get a girl angry… they did it 4 times."

I smiled at the comment, then my face hardened.

"Before my father was pushed into this hole" I said "He told me that I could do anything, I always thought he just said it. But now, I know what I will be. I'm going to be a hero, a friend. And you guys, are going to help me through. And I will help you."

Gwen's mask twisted into a smile, then laughed. I giggled at the sound and then asked "What?"  
"That was so cliché" She said, then smiled wider.

Liz and MJ grinned then I said "Well, be better get planning"

A strange feeling filled me. I felt wanted, I felt like I had a friend… friends.

**I hope thee enjoyed. Cat goes a little off character, but, how would you feel if this happened to you? HUH? Yeah, what you going to do about it?**

**Any Ideas for the story? I would love to hear from you!  
**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: How much wood, can a woodchuck chuck? Be creative! Superhero themed! Horray for WOODCHUCKS!  
**

**- Cat  
**

**=^.^=  
**


	22. Chapter 20

**OMG! DIS IS DA NU CHAPTAR! DIS'S BEAN SOOOOOOO LONG!**

***Cough* Uh huh, well, hi. This is a new chapter. Rare. Savor it. Writer's block is annoying.**

Felicia/Black Cat's POV

We talked about plans, about what I had heard in my subconscious when I blacked out. Like, I could hear everything in the room, what was going on a what not, but I couldn't wake up. I couldn't open my eyes.

We talked about what my father had said, about how they plan to unmask him to the world, then murder him, simply because he's him, although it would be funny if they knew that they had lost, ever so many times, to a teenage, geeky, nerdy, bullied boy.

I wonder if I can convince him to let that slip?

"What do you think we should do?" Gwen asked, making using her pointer finger to draw invisible circles on the ground.

"I don't know!" I said, making a scowl "I've always known something! But now, I FEEL USLESS! We have no way of tracking them. That is unless they are stupid enough to get on the news. All we need is one lead, then we could find him. And on a 'different' note, when we find them, can I use 4 limb's head as a book end? Or shove it though a nice brick wall?"

Gwen seemed to actually think about it before saying in a authorised tone "No" This made me laugh.

"Guys. Maybe we should check around the prison. Maybe the guards will know something" Liz said. MJ nodded and looked at Gwen.

"What do you think Twist?" She asked, noticing her eyes had gone glassy.

"Dad…" She whispered, before getting up and racing out of the room, me shouting "TWIST!"

I leaped up and started running after her, the sound of feet behind me let me know that the others were following. We ran through corridor after corridor until a red stain on the ground made a picture of myself laying on the ground bleeding all over the floor. I hadn't even known I had stopped before I willed my feet to move, with me giving a gasp of air.

I ran after them. What had happened to Gwen's dad? She hadn't given me that piece of information.

We all stopped and Gwen was trying to pull open a cell, it's door had been covered in webbing. She tugged on it until it flung open and raced inside, to what I could say, smelt of blood.

Looking in the cell, I saw a man. The Police Captain, Gwen's father propping himself on the wall, he gave a weak smile has he saw Gwen walk in, but she was to busy trying not to cry to notice.

MJ pulled her phone out of her pocket. Something was wrong, if the police had been called, then they should have been here by now.

She placed the phone to her ear.

MJ/Pine's POV 

"What do you mean nobody had left the station for this case!?" I almost creamed into the phone.

"Listen" The person on the other side of the line said, her voice was a little deep and sounded like she was chewing gum "All we got for this case is some crackpot prisoner calling us about an 'break out'. We weren't going to believe him. The alarms hadn't gone off."

"Yeah" I said, my voice shaking slightly "Your alarms can be broken. And you know where not listening to him got you? Captain George Stacy is bleeding in front of me! He must he lost much from the wound in his leg. So, if you don't mind, GET SOME MEN DOWN HERE!"

I hung up.

You might think this was part of my act to keep my identity, I don't normally yell, let alone scream.

But it wasn't. That was for Gwen. It would be her who lost her father, not anybody else, and I wouldn't be able to stand that, knowing that I could have helped stop it. But didn't, so I tried.

Felicia was just standing in the doorway, her face was twisted into utmost shock. She looked like she could faint. I wouldn't blame her, it was a shocking sight, but instead she swallowed and went into the cell, walked over to one of the bunks and started to pull of any fabric she could, leaving her with a long piece of an icky green fabric.

She bent down and beckoned us over, then started to undo the binds. She was really quick, and wrapped the sheet around the wound, but you could still be blood soaking in. The red stain was quite large but she kept wrapping before getting up and sitting on the bed she had destroyed.

"Twist" She whispered "I think he'll be OK. But he NEEDS to get a hospital, or the wound could get more infected then it is, and it's pretty bad."

She nodded before looking down at him, she was barely keeping her mind straight, looking at his sleeping form.

She left the room, and we heard a huge 'Bang' outside, and Liz poked her head out.

"She just made a dint in the wall" She said "We… we better get planning so Twist" She gave a glance to Mr Stacey "Can get some rage of her before she eats somebodies head off."

I nodded, looks like we better get thinking.

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Splitting headache. First thought that was in my head. Well, except maybe 'WHERE THE HELL AM I?'

"He's waking up Doc! What should we do?"

"Let him wake Electro… let him wake."

I groaned, was I bleeding? Was my head split open? I wouldn't be surprised, my head felt like rhino had sat on it, opening my eyes, I looked up, my eyelids barely open, and saw many of the villains around me. They were staring at me, and I raised up my hand to my face, sighing with happiness to feel my mask still on there.

"Don't worry little arachnid… we don't know who you are, but we soon will…"

My eyes snapped open to my fullest, before I closed them slightly.

"Ohhh! Can we play hide and seek with him?" A extra happy voice said, sounding insane as ever.

I looked in my head for an witty answer to say back, and finally I breathed out "Your… Your one… to talk *Gasp* Goblin."

"Ohhhh! Talking back are we?" The Goblin said, shooting a small ray from his hand "That was fun!" He giggled.

I was pushed ageist the wall, I couldn't feel anything, my nerves weren't on.

"Where" I breathed "Where am I?"

"Don't you want to know spider?" Vulture said.

"I wonder if he would know this place? He seems to know everywhere else in the city" Shocker said.

"Montana…" I whispered, nobody but I heard.

"Hmm… how should we do this… Slit his throat on live TV… or strangle him. Or maybe we should do something more original… such as dropping from the air and shooting him on the way down… or perhaps all three…." Goblin said joyously.

"No Goblin, first we must expose him and see what he is, what give his these abilities" Ock said "Maybe you should snap his neck."

"That sounds fun… but I like shooting things more! Pew Pew!" He said, making gestures with his hands, but not really shooting. He cackled.

I looked around, the room was dark, and my eyes wouldn't focus.

"Ox, be a dear and turn on the lights" Doc Ock said, in that creepy sweet voice.

The lights flashed on and my eyes cleared. I knew where I was.

**Duh Duh Duhhhh! **

**Cliffie. A small cliffie... can anybody guess where they are? Anybody at all? ANYBODY?**

**So, yep...**

**Guys! I need help! I need to get to 100 reviews before Owl does on a single story! I need your help! I must rub it in her face! Please help me! It would mean ULIMATE BRAGING RIGHTS! I kindly said to Owl today 'You know, I need 11 more reviews and I get to 100?' She began to Hyperventilate. PLEASE HELP ME WOTH THIS!**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: I say 'Spiderman' you say...?**

**Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat =^.^=  
**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey! I'm back, Baby! Reasons as to why I haven't been updating are at the bottom.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
**

Spiderman /Peter's POV

Everything flashed. Like a camera, it was painful, like looking into the sun. The room started to come into shape with my eyes. I was where I came into being… ESU labs. Why did it need to be here? I don't what to ruin this place. It's close to my heart. The place where… I come into being.

"Do you know where we are, Bug" Shocker said, it wasn't a question.

"ESU labs" I said, quietly. I really wasn't that strong. Mentally and Physically.

"Yes, pest" Doc Ock said, looking at my eyes "I thought maybe, just maybe, we should reveal your identity here…"

My eyes started to dart around the lab, to the spiders cages… were I was… created, for lack of better word.

"Oh Spiderman!" Gobby giggled "What do you think? Should we just reveal you now?"

Something impacted into the back of my head.

* * *

Gwen/Twist's POV

Anger. That is what I felt. All the time.

When the police came, I was angry that they hadn't come earlier. When they took my father to the hospital, I was angry that he needed to go and when we had no clues to find… Peter… I was angry that I couldn't find my best friend. My… very best friend.

I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder and I turned to see MJ behind me, her mask was partly twisted into a sad smile.

"Twist… he's going to be fine. They said he will."

"I know… but when I find him… They are going down" I said, hissing the last few words.

MJ looked at me then said "You and me both."

I hear a irritated yell from one if the policemen "You are saying, that you can't get to them?!"

Stiffening slightly, I listened then walked over "Sir, what are you talking about?" I ask, masking my voice slightly.

"We have found that… Doc Ock or whatever his name is at ESU labs… won't let us get close."

I growled then gave a smile "Leave it to us… we can get in…"

He looked at me then said "Try. We have nothing to lose."

Grinning, I ran over to Cat, Liz and MJ "They have found that 8 armed loser. ESU Labs."

MJ gasped "G-Twist" She said "You do remember what happened to Spidey at ESU… don't you? It's a very special place to him."

Nodding my head I said "Yeah… I know. And that place isn't going to get destroyed in the process, if I can help it"

"We better get going" Liz said firing a web at the wall.

* * *

Spiderman/Peter's POV

I pulled my back up onto the wall. Pain. That's what I was going through. Awful, horrible, pain. Just for being me. For being… Spiderman. And you know what? Every drop of pain I have brought upon myself, every piece somebody else has forced upon me, every single ounce of torture I have had in my life… in this brief time I had been here, was worth it. To keep Aunt May safe. To make sure the city can sleep at night. To let everybody in the city feel safer, no matter where they are.

"You feeling good, bug?" Shocker asked me, punching me in the gut.

"Listen" I said "I've put up with worse than this. Maybe not physically but mentally. Put it this way, I'm a teenager" I grinned. They were thinking of unmasking me anyway, and if they didn't, it would be funny to see everybody's reactions.

"A teen. How stupid do you think we are bug? Next thing you'll say is you go to school!" Shocker said, pulling off his mask and grinning.

"Ahh…" Ock said "Is he talking about his real his identity? Let's hear this…"

"I really don't care, your going to unmask me anyway, let's tell you some stuff. I'm bored as heck. I go to school and I'm bullied. Geeks and Nerds forever" I said, smiling up at them.

Electro looked like he had been slapped. Tell me somebody has a camera… please.

"What is it Max? Don't believe me?"

"THE NAME'S NOT MAX! IT'S ELECTRO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah Yeah. Same thing which me and Shocker here" I said, pointing my thumb at him "I keep telling him, Spider's aren't bugs, they're arachnids. But does he listen? Noooo. In fact… Octopus breath over there is the only one that understands that."

"Being beaten… by a child…" Ock said "He always was too arrogant to be an adult."

"Well, growing up sucks. Being a teen is so much more entertaining!" I said, laughing under my voice.

"This makes Me more curious about you… when we unmask you to the world, we will put this to the test…"

"Oh! Oh, Oh!" Gobby said, put his hand up and waving it back and forth "Can I do it? It'll be so much fun! Then I can slash him to death and fire at him with my fingertips, bam, bam!" He screamed, gigging insanely.

"You seem to have grown much more violent Goblin" Ock said, looking at him with a slight scowl.

The Goblin just grinned. Jumping up and down with his hands clasped together looking like a child on Christmas, or on their birthday **(Or heck, like Owl when she gets excited)**.

I closed my eyes, knowing that they wouldn't reveal me until the whole city was watching.

* * *

Mary-Jane/Pine's POV

ESU. What a god awful place to drag Peter. The one real place in the city where he had a real connection… apart from his home and the church.

Listen, Peter doesn't have a connection to M3, even though he likes being there. In a fight, if it needs to get ruined, he will do it.

But… ESU? Somebody scratches a thing in that place and Peter starts to get a little pissed.

Cat looked over at me as we rested on the building next to ESU Labs "What's Up MJ? Something apart from Spidey on your mind?"

I nodded slowly, looking at her "You know how messy fights can get… this place isn't just somewhere we can blow up. It's like a… precious area in this city. If it gets hurt… Spiderman gets hit twice as hard."

Twice as much pain.

Cat looked at me "Then, we need to work out a plan to get him out, without blowing something up… but knowing some people down there, that's a big ask."

I smiled, then hoped to god I could get in. I hoped I could do it. I hoped I could save him.

Black Cat/Felice Hardy's POV

Parker was not a friend.

Oh God. No he wasn't.

He wasn't a Lover.

No freaking way.

But he was… a necessity. Without him around, life wasn't quite right. Jumping around the city, on walls, scaling up buildings? It wasn't right, not… can I say the world normal?

So when I saw ESU, even I felt a connection. I felt that this place was… even special.

I looked at all the other girls. I could tell, they felt the same.

"What are we going to do?" Liz asked after only seconds of silence.

"Get him out" I said, very strongly.

Liz gave me her 'Oh-Well-That-Freaking-Helps' look.

It went quiet again, that is until that… sound, echoed across the street, before the cry of pain followed 'Crack'.

I saw red.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

No. I've defiantly had better days.

Wait… was that pretty easy to figure out? Eh, maybe.

All that I remember before I was knocked out again, was that deathly crack and my shout in pain.

Blackness.

**OK, OK! I know!**

**But here me out. School. Tests (3 different ones plus an Oral for German). Sick Pets (One of my Cats, has been sick and was at the Vet for 2 days straight, I lost my writing spark for a while. But now, IT'S BACK!**

**Random Story: At school, we are doing Coraline related stuff... we were asked to write a story, myself and Three-Golden-Mockingjays (L, check her out) Were kinda happy we we asked to write FF in class... ahh... Great  
**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: Loki, or Thor?  
**

**Thanks for reading, Review and/or PM me.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	24. Chapter 22

**Right, HELLO EVERYBODY!  
**

**Hello, Hello, Hello!  
**

**Here is the Next chapter, I have some news! This story right here, is the MOST followed in this fandom, appart from 'Web of the Heart' (Which by the way is AWESOME) but that story is finished! So this the the most followed, non finshed story in the fandom. You don't know how much that means to me. Thanks for being awesome.  
**

Gwen/Twist's POV

That crack. I stopped thinking.

That scream. I stopped breathing.

That silence. I just stopped.

Then I went into overdrive.

"Get going" I growled, making my way across the buildings, and I soon sat upon the Labs, I don't really understand how I got there, my mind was clouded in rage, in shock, in lost hope.

The others looked blankly at me from the other side, but I didn't care. I was going to get Peter out if I needed to. I just needed a way in.

* * *

Spiderman/Peter's POV

My arm was bleeding. I knew that. Did I care? Really? No. I didn't.

Waking I caught a red and blue face looking at my through the windows. I smiled. Gwen…

"He's up" Rhino growled, his voice sounding happy… that was not normal, I mean, when have you really heard him happy when he's with me. Unless he's planning something.

"Ah" Ock said, stroking my chin "How's our little Spiderteen?"

"I could do for some water" I said, a grin appearing on my face.

Shocker scowled "How about some of your blood in your mouth" He said. It wasn't a question. It was a threat.

"Does the baby want to run away to his parents? Clip Clop Clip Clop!" The goblin said, smiling widely.

"I don't" I said, raising my head "Have any parents…"

Ock scowled "Oh really, an Orphan, very cliché."

I shrugged, my pain making me sweat in order to keep it inside, so I wouldn't scream "I guess. It's kinda sucks though."

The shaggy form of Kraven, which hadn't seemed to move at all through the many hours of my torment, huffed "An even rarer prize."

"Why thank you. I am, in fact, one of a kind."

I was backhanded across the face by his claws, giving me 5 gashes across the face, at least a centimetre deep. I let out a whimper, but didn't break.

Looking around the room, I noticed one of the windows had been opened and human form hanging from the ceiling, just above it, one wearing a blue and red suit. Oh these crooks are in trouble now.

* * *

Felicia/Black Cat's POV

"Gwen" I hissed.

She just looked at me from the rooftop, a cold dark look that told me 'I-am-not-backing-out-now-Peter-needs-me'.

I rolled my eyes slightly. I care for the web slinger, a lot, but if he needs out… we need a plan, a good plan.

Gwen looked through one of the windows, she was scowling. You could tell, even though she was wearing a mask. She was… staring.

I shuddered at the thought. Her stares could make Chuck Norris cry. That is SAYING something.

She climbed over to another window and tested it, it opened and she climbed inside.

* * *

Gwen/Twist's POV

I heard it "Gwen".

Cat hissed it at me, and I gave her a 'Don't-you-dare-I'm-not-backing-out' look.

She looked at me and turned slightly, not letting me see her roll her eyes, which I knew she was doing.

I looked the window closest to me and glared deeply at the Goblin… Harry, my… My ex-Friend.

Spiderman looked like he could break any second now, any second. I wasn't going to let that happen, Never.

I climbed over to a window further down and tried to pull it open, it came easy, Very easy.

Looking inside, I wasn't listening to the conversion, but instead crawled in and made myself comfortable on the ceiling.

Kraven ran over to Peter and swiped his face, leaving deep scratches in its wake.

Nobody. Hurts. My. Peter.

Peter looked at me from the corner of his eye then laughed "Do you know what you just did? Ever seen a girl angry?"

"STUFF ANGRY!" I screamed leaping from the ceiling "NOBODY HURTS MY BOYFRIEND!"

Pulled himself up and grinned, blood seeping down his face and staining the cloth of his suit "Uh… maybe you have, but this girl… yeah, you have a 50 50 chance of surviving."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" I yelled, my eyes terrifying they could burn into anybody's mind just by looking near them. I could tell because the people in front of me were backing away.

"The Spider has a GIRL?!" Rickashay said with shock.

"What? Can't the hero have a girlfriend?" He asked as a punched Shocker in the face, rage boiling inside me.

"But…" Rhino started, before I punched him in the chin.

"But freaking WHAT!" I asked, glaring at everybody I could, making them all cringe.

"Twist…" Peter said and I turned to him, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

"Are you OK?" I asked, tracing the cuts on his face with my finger.

"Yeah Yeah" He said, and he pushed past me grabbing Doc Ock around the throat "Listen, do you want to piss off my… girlfriend again?" He asked, he looked at me slightly before turning back.

"Uh" He looked scared. SCARED. At ME!

Looking at them again I looked up at the windows for a split second.

Black Shapes across windows. Looking in. Oh Yes.

Black Cat/Felicia's POV

How to annoy/piss off a girl.

Step 1: Hurt boyfriend.

Step 2: Kidnap boyfriend.

Step 3: Scratch said boyfriend.

And… Step 4: Comment that your boyfriend shouldn't be your boyfriend.

Bad Guys, what the heck. You need to read this list. It should be inbuilt to any sane person **(AN If it isn't, I'm sorry, your insane. But really, hurting any boyfriend of a girl is one BAD move)**.

Spidey's face was stained with blood, but he looked like he was smiling slightly.

Gwen? Well she was kinda trying not to kill everybody in the room.

Looking into the room, all I could hear were the breathes on the sides of me, MJ and Liz.

"Oh… What did they do?" Liz asked, looking at Spidey.

"One word. Kraven" MJ answered before we looked at each other.

"Ok, you ready? To get in?" I asked, as both nodded.

We pulled back our fists and punched the glass, it started to crack, and everybody in the room looked up. We tried again and punched it again, before it cracked and we all jumped in.

"Right" I said, smirking "Boys, do you really want to dance with Spidey? I'm open" I poured seductiveness into my words.

"Two more chicks. HERE!" Rickashay said looking at us.

"Chick?" Liz and MJ said sweetly and quietly.

"Oh boys! You've pissed off more than1 girl now!" I said, pouting slightly before I walked over to Doc Ock (Whom Spidey was still holding) and punched him in a… 'sensitive' area.

Ock winced and both MJ and Liz made a fake 'Ohhhhh!' noise before both leaped into action.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Gwen hugged me. through her mask you could clearly see her eyes were full of concern, she traced to lines on my face with her finger before asking "Are you OK?"

"Yeah Yeah" I said, but truthfully, I was sore, in pain, weak and tired.

Walking over to that stupid sea creature, I put in all my strength to lift him off the ground "Listen, do you want to piss off my… girlfriend again?" I asked, but my mind had gone slightly blank in the middle of my sentence, whoohoo! Gwen is my girlfriend.

Gwen is my… girlfriend. Oh God. I don't want her to be in danger like that. And Harry, I let my eyes slip over to GG, he was still grinning but his face was slowly forming into one of rage.

CRACK!

I looked up, and saw 3 black shapes in the window, one with white hair. The Girls.

CRACK!

They all jumped down, Cat smirked "Right boys, do you really want to dance with Spidey? I'm open" She sounded so seductive, but I guess that part of how she fights.

"Two more chicks. HERE!" Rickashay said, looking at the girls and shaking his head slightly.

"Chick?" Pine and Dusk asked sweetly, but their words dripped in venom.

"Oh boys! You've pissed off more than one girl now!" Cat said before Cat walked over to where I was standing and pulled back I fist. I winced at where she hit him.  
"Ohhhhh!" MJ and Liz said in such a fake way before they leaped up into the air and started the fight. The fight they had been planning ever since I was taken by these creeps. And damn it, I want in!

**Thanks for reading the chapter, I hope you enjoyed.**

**I will be posting a Competition in a couple of minutes, OK? So, you can chose a way the story goes! **

**Only a little while till Christmas! (Or any other holiday you guys out there celebrate this time of the year.**

**News: My Cat is better, well I think she is. She's home and eating, and being playful and AWESOME.**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: If you could meet 1 superhero (Both DC and Marvel) Whom would it be?**

**Thanks for Reading! Review and/or PM me.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	25. Challangish Thingy

**OK everybody, I have two things you the fans could do to make your life more awesome.**

**The first involves this Story, I want to know, do you want Spidey to get reveiled to the world? Or do you want to him is get his way out, like he always does? If you want him to be reveiled, can you give ideas and reasons why I should.**

**If you don't want him to, give me reasons why I shouldn't. I'M OPEN!**

**The Second thing I would lilke you to do is write something for me, 'The 12 days of Christmas' (Starting from '12') with DC and Marvel superheros/supervillains.**

**I want to know what you can come up with!**

**Come on! Get writing!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	26. Chapter 23

**Hello! This is the next Chapter! I have an evil thing I did. At the end. I could have put it at the end of this chapter, but I desided not to. Something to look forward to!**

**Ok, every POV is happening at the same time!  
**

**Come on! Get reading!  
**

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Something everybody might know about me (Yet it still needs to be addressed, cause let's face it. I'm me) is that I hate crime.

Another thing that needs to be addressed that you might not know is that truthfully… I don't like fighting. Yeah… hard to believe right? It's a true fact! I guess I enjoy the adrenalin, but no, I don't like fighting. Maybe that's the reason Mr Air Head (Aka Flash Thomson) isn't in the hospital right now.

But you know what? I have a simple maths question for you. Ok? Well here it is.

What is: One badly hurt and pissed off Spidey + 4 pissed off, and let's face it, fighting girls = ?

Don't know? It equals… let's say it equals 'Boom'.

Now, if you plus 1 room full of the people to hurt a one of a kind handsome web-slinger (Moi) and an evil genius you get… 'Pow'.

What is 'Boom + Pow?' I hear you say.

It's what happens to the evil guy's head when 4 angry girls get to you.

"Tusk" I said "No, No, No. Bad Rhino, Bad Rhino!" I took on a very serious face "Sit, Sit!"

Rhino looked really confused. Thumbs up for me! So when he opened his mouth to say something like 'No way am I listening to you web-head' or simply scream 'WEB-HEAD!' at the top his lungs… my fist landed just below his nose.

"Good O-Hirn! You stopped! Here, have treat."

I webbed him onto the ground, then webbed shut his mouth.

"Ok, play time is over. Be a good boy and fall asleep."

Rhino started to try to try and use his horn to open up the webbing. To bad Rhino isn't the stealthiest villain out there… did I just the words 'Rhino' and 'Stealthiest' in the same sentence… not a good sentence, but still.

"Uh, Uh, Uh" I said, webbing his head onto the ground. His mouth wasn't covered by web, but his head was on its side, unable to move.

Well, I'm done with this guy… I looked around.

Ohhh… who to pick? Ah… yeah. She looks like she needs some help.

* * *

Mary-Jane/Pine's POV

Do I get stuck with a hard job? One that I really don't want to be in. Yes, Yes I do.

I'm what you might call, a silent fighter. I don't talk. It bugs the hell out of opponents, and I win. Simple? Well…

"I gotta say, the bug chose well… at least with this one."

Don't know who that is? Well, I'm sorry. But you need to learn your villains.

Shocker rushed at me and I jumped, flipped in the air and landed on the other side of Shocker, before firing a glob of web at him.

"Your some chick."

I straightened. Oh no he didn't.

Running up to him quickly, he fired at me but I ducked, did a forward roll and punched.

I swear to god I didn't know where I was hitting. I didn't mean to hit him there.

"Great, now I need to wash this suit when I get home" I muttered.

He doubled over, then before I could web him fired at me and got up. And I thought that works. It does in the movies.

"I never really wanted to hurt a lady."

I opened my mouth, ready to say something "It's a good thing then because -"

I ducked and rolled, webbing his feet on to the ground then pushing him over with a punch to the chest "I don't think of myself as a lady, I think of myself as a rebel. Who's the chick now?"

I fired webbing at am, covering him in web, then stomped on his 'fire arms'. Get it? Gun's on his arms? Yeah, that was a bad joke.

Right who needs my help? Her? No… Her? No… Ah… yeah. I think that's a good Idea.

* * *

Felicia/Black Cat's POV

Nup.

No, water and Electricity don't mix. Not at all. Listen to your parents kids.

Maybe all batteries… or bottles of water need to have a warning on them like, '_WARNING! Pouring this water onto an electric charge might cause shocking. Or Death.'_

Yeah, that's all we need. Now I need a large sticker and a marker, and I can put on THIS battery.

"Max, get a hold of yourself! We can help you, doing this will just put you in jail."

Max growled "It's Electro."

"Ok, Ok Max, It's Electro."

He roared then fired bolts at me, smashing some glassware behind me… heat proof glassware. I am in a lab… huh, how did I not notice that when I was fighting before? Never mind…

I looked around. Anything rubber? Plastic?

Another bolt was fired at me "You're out of your league Kitty-Cat."

I threw a test-tube rack at him… test-tubes… come on M3 science class, bite me back for not paying notice to what the teacher was saying. _'Oh. We are never going to need this in life! Who needs to know what everything is in the lab?' _Thanks clueless me! I've killed myself.

Wait. Test-Tubes.

Another bolt I ducked away beneath a desk. Test-Tubes = Rubber Stoppers!

I looked around. Found.

I grabbed the box (Which was conveniently sitting next to the desk I was ducking under) I pulled it under with me.

"You're scared aren't you Kitty."

Oh, this won't be enough. Anything else? I tapped myself on the head. AH! Rubber Hose for Bunsen Burners! Where are they?  
BOOM!

Oh Shit.

Oh look, a flying desk. Right over my head. I better move.

I grabbed the box, no time for anything else. I picked up a box of Glassware and threw it at him. I don't want to know how much this equipment costs.

He fell over and before he could get up again, I poured all off the rubber stoppers on top of his head, then placed the plastic box they were in on top of his chest. I sat on it.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ELECTRO!"

He enhanced the electricity and the plastic and rubber started to melt. Before he knew what was going on, I jumped off him and saw as he realized what he had done. Moron.

"No!" He screamed.

"It's OK Max, maybe you'll have a spark of wisdom. No wait… that was awful. The Spider's bad quips are rubbing off on me.

Who to help? Ah, right. Her. She needs it.

* * *

Liz/Dusk's POV

I could hear chaos around me, and of course I could hear Electro screaming his head of… for no good reason.

"Ahhh" A voice purred beside me and I jumped up out of the way.

Kraven, does it need to be freaking Kraven? The one with the razor sharp claws, big teeth and that can smell you out.

I felt are be blown onto my back and leaped again, landing upon the ceiling. I heard a growl then "Such beauty."

I climbed across the celling then looked down; Kraven was looking up at me "Such Grace."

I fired a web and then another and another "So smart."

_'You don't know the half of it, Kraven.'_

"Such perfection, I must have it."

"Excuse me? Nobody can 'have' me!"

"Ah, but I shall" He purred, before leaping and barely touching the webbing on the ceiling. There goes my amazing plan.

"I'm not going to fall for that old trick" Kraven hissed… Cats can hiss.

What to do?

He sniffed the air. Smell, Cats have an amazing sense of smell! Something strong enough could irritate the nose, making him lose concentration. Then I can web him somewhere.

I looked around; chemicals… chemicals… gas… anything!

I saw a metal container on the table and just as Kraven jumped, claws ready to slice open the webbing, I leaped down and grabbed it.

I hope it'll do the job!

"Ammonia" I muttered and remembered something from science "Doesn't it… smell? Oh yes."

"OI KRAVEN!" I yelled and he turned around, I tossed the container across the room and Kraven sliced it open, to stop it from hitting him, tough break.

He clutched his nose and his eyes watered. I fired my webbing at him, making him fall to the ground with the force of it.

I rushed up to him, holding my breath, and webbed him even more, sticking him to the ground.

"Now THAT'S a jungle party" I said, before I could stop it "Oh damn Spidey and his stupid puns!"

I kicked him in the head, and then looked around.

Okay, she needs help.

**So... I guess it's pretty easy to understand who is vs'ing who next chapter.**

**No, Doc Ock didn't vs anybody, that's because I thought 'Huh, I have an Idea. Let's make it work. 1 hero and 1 villan each. Stuff Doc Ock.'  
**

**Throw things at me if you want *Looks around*  
**

***Whispers* Please don't I'm scared.  
**

**Ok, So what did you think? Please, I WANT TO KNOW! Ah...  
**

**REVIEWS! (Yeah, I'm doing this! I didn't forget!)  
**

**Sparrow2000 - _Nice, I think I've desided what I'm going to do!_**

**__NeoTyson - _I completly get what your saying!_  
**

**__mandaree1 - _Hmm... good ponit._  
**

**__Misty2089 -_ Uh huh! I think I like this Idea! *Types something down* Cookie!_  
**

**matt - _I think Aunt May is stronger than that. Maybe that's just me. But yeah, she would be worried._  
**

**__IceGirl2772 - _AH! Great Idea! Think I could put that down here somewhere... Hmm... IDEA! Cookie!_  
**

**So, thanks everybody for the Ideas! *Hugs every reader*  
**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: You get asked to talk to Fury. What is going though your mind?  
**

**Me? I would be like 'Ohmegod, Ohmegod, Ohmegod!'  
**

**Review and/or PM me!  
**

**- Cat =^.^=  
**


	27. Chapter 24

**Hello!**

**This is the first Chapter for 2013! Yay! Come on, read.**

Gwen/Twist's POV

I looked around. Everybody else was fighting. Not me, I was just screaming on the inside. Why did he choose me to fight.

"Ohhhh! I can't wait! This is going to be soooo much fun!" The cackling voice screamed.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into? Why him?" I muttered, the happy screaming didn't stop.

"WHAT FUN!"

"What can I do? I don't have enough power to take him on…"

"Looky, Looky, little spider, maybe I can make her finer! BY ZAPPING HER! Zap Zap! Hehehehehe!"

"Insane prick."

He started to fire at me, and I rolled, a little bit of the laser grazing my shoulder and burning my suit, leaving a brown mark on my arm.

"Harry… Oh Harry."

I ducked as another laser was shot my way, then rolled under a table, holding myself.

Looking around a saw the battles all my friends were fighting, Peter speaking sternly to Rhino, MJ punching Shocker's… uh… I won't go there, Cat dumping a load of Rubber on Shocker, and Liz throwing a bottle at Kraven. They were all doing so well, why not me? Maybe I'm weak… useless… awful at everything I do, always B-list when everybody I know is A-list… maybe it's because of the ties I had Gobby… maybe.

No, I'm not weak, I'm not useless, I'm not second grade! I'm the best! I gotta remember it, and everybody in this room is going to as well!

Got that, Chump?

"Oi! Green Goblin! You look more like an Elf!"

The goblins laughed partly stopped.

"Wait! Yeah, you're a Elf, You even have your own sleigh!"

"I am the Green Goblin!"  
"Yeah... you might be! But that just makes me better!"

I leaped onto the table that I had been sitting under moments before and jumped off, grabbing onto his glider.

I raised my hand up and grabbed onto his leg with one hand, before letting go of the glider with the other, his grin disappeared and my weight quickly pulled him off the Glider, sending us tumbling towards the floor.

Firing my web, I was pulled onto the ceiling while Gobby McJoker **(AN: Did I just say that? Wow…) **landed on the ground with a thump.

"That wasn't very nice, girl."

"No?" I asked sweetly.

I felt another body brush next to mine, and heard Spidey whisper to me "Wassup? Enjoying your time with revenge head?"

"No, but another pair of hands could help."  
"Only one other pair?" I heard two voices say beside me.

"3 more pairs."

"Get down here you lazy Spiders!" I heard Cat say below me. OK, I got in.

"Spiders and a Kitty Cat, what JOY!" I heard Goblin yell, before he screamed and laughed.

_OW! OW! OW! _

Damn Pumpkin Bombs.

He jumped back onto his ride.

I looked around at the Green smoke circling me, I could only see the lights from Goblins glider, Idea.

"Can I tell you something Gobby? Did you know, if you hadn't have hurt Spidey, we wouldn't be here? We would have never known who Spidey was."

The Goblin Growled "I do not care for your petty friendships… I like Crashed Ships more! Hehehehe!"  
He raced towards me, tongue on his glider fully out, ready to pierce something.

But I leaped, and it missed me, getting stuck in the wall behind me.

Landing on his glider, I heard him roar, and then felt a brush of sharp nails on my suit.

"No! I will get you!" He yelled, before shutting off the Glider and jumping off, I looked slightly shocked.

"Well, that could have gone better" I said quietly, before I looked up, everybody up there was kinda looking shocked…

"What?" I asked, giving an 'I'm so Cute, you can't put any blame on me' face.

No… that didn't work.

I jumped down, and Cat just looked at me, my eyes shone with both anger and fear. Anger, he hurt my friends, he hurt me, and he hurt so many others. Fear, he's one of my friends, even if he doesn't know it… and it's in our 'other' personalities.

He shot a beam at Spidey, it glittered green, not the normal thing a laser from the Goblin does, and he jumped out of the way, but not before it grazed the side of his face. It set his mask on fire.

He yelped and threw it off, onto the floor, then covered his face with his arms, but you could clearly see his face for a good 3 seconds.

The goblin just stared at him, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

"Guys, we have some problems" Pete said, still covering him face.

I looked at him then gasped and pulled out his old mask from my suit.

He grins at me, then pulls in on. Although it is ripped, it still hides his eyes, and most of his face… meaning it is better that the burnt one on the ground.

"What are we going to do with him?" I ask, Pete stops and then grins through his mask.

"I know."

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Let me tell you, carrying an unconscious person through the city, on nothing but webs… is hard.

No, wait. It's pretty much impossible when this person is decked out in weapons, is wearing a fairly heavy suit and has explosive bombs on him… and you don't know where they are. As well as the fact I had just been tortured.

"Ugh" I groaned as I shoved him to my other shoulder "Harry, what have you been eating?"  
I heard giggles from behind me, the girls weren't exactly helping… I mean Liz and MJ were taking turns in holding Gobby's glider, and Gwen was trying to help me with the goofball himself, by swinging slightly lower than me and pushing him up. But they weren't helping, not really.

Cat looked at me from a building, then set off running again, pointing to the building not too far from here, OsCorp.

Again I shifted the weight of Harry back onto my other shoulder, and blacked out everything in my mind, but my goal.

_'How big does this tower need to be?'_

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts, and started to climb up the tower.

_Ow, Ow, Ow, Ouch… why, why, why?_

My fingertips touched the surface, but my arms took the strain, and they ached from my 'happy' little event with the villains.

I soon climbed over the railing and onto a balcony, then dumped Harry onto the ground.

I looked over the edge, the others weren't too far down, and Cat was about to fire up a grappling hook.

MJ climbed over, the Liz and then Gwen, all 3 were rubbing their arms, I rolled my eyes. They had strain on them?

We waited, and were soon greeted by Cat, who sat down on the ground and crawled over to Gobby, pulling off the mask and showing Harrys face, through his red hair.

Even though I knew that it was him, I deflated a little inside… my subconscious had been holding onto the hope it wasn't him.

A voice broke the silence we were in "Can I kick him?"

"Gwen."

"No, Really. Can I kick him?"

"Gwen."  
"Because he hurt you, tried to kill all his friends he hurt ALL of us and went completely INSANE! I think a kick in the least I could do to him!"

"No Gwen."

"… Can I flick him in the forehead?"

"Ugh. Fine."

She went over to his unconscious form, bent down and flicked him right in the middle of his head.

Liz and Cat stifled giggles.

"So, what do we do now?" MJ asked, looking away from Harry and into my face.  
"We wait... We wait for him to wake up."

We looked at each other, then my spidey sense went off and a quickly turned back to Harry.

"Ohh… Me? You're waiting for me?" He asked, his eyes flashed open "I'm touched."

**Well, I sorry for the wait... but I got a ton of Plot bunnies for a ton of Different Fandoms, so I needed to write them down before I went as insane as the Green Goblin. I posted one today... but I kicked them all into the bin and sat down to write this, as I knew I needed to. I coundn't leave you guys waiting for much longer! That would be just mean! (Like the Cliffhanger I just wrote *Cough*)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review Replies!**

**Owl -****_ Yeah, I guess your right._**

**IceGirl2772 - ****_AWWW! THANKS!_**

**NeoTyson - ****_Really? Huh. Thanks!_**

**Sgt. M00re - ****_Uh... no, just no. Not the style I write in. You can write that one yourself. Also, Spidey's a hero... so I don't think he would do something illegal._**

**Destiel101 - ****_Hugs. The worlds way to say 'Awww'. So, another hug for you._**

**SupernalGodzilla - ****_Yeah, they are down. Also, thank you! :3_**

**Sparow2000 - ****_Here is the next Chapter! Ideas, Ideas... they are so great._**

**OK, thanks everybody for reviewing! Hugs and Cookies for EVERYBODY! (Destiel, that means you get 2 hugs :3)**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: You wake up to a world where Superheros are real. What are you thinking?  
I woundn't be thinking if I was in that world my mind would be completly blank... complete with crickets.**

**Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	28. Chapter 25

**Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter... hehe, I hope you enjoy. I have no Idea how this story will end, It could go on forever, I keep getting different 'OHHH! THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!' moments.**

**I love them.**

**Well, go on. Read! Enjoy.**

Peter/Spiderman's POV

My eyes completely widened, and I quickly hissed to Gwen "You needed to flick him, didn't you?"

She glanced at me and made a 'Yeah' noise.

Harry's pupils were constricted, you could barely see them through his brown eyes, they looked completely blank.

"Harry?" Gwen asked slowly "Do you know what's going on? Do you know who you are?"

Harry's head turned slowly, so he was facing her, his body didn't move and he didn't get up from the ground "Goblin."

Gwen shook her head "No. Who are you?"  
"Goblin. GREEN Gobin. Hehehehehehe!" He giggled, before he twitched and gasped "No. I'm Harry. I'm Harry Osborn."  
He twitched again "Hehehe! Don't listen to him, he's insane!"

Gwen looked at me, and I fired web at him, to make sure he couldn't get up.

Cat looked over at Harry "Do you think, Goblin is only one side of him?"

"One side? I'll take the whole thing!" He cackled. He twitched "No. Help me, I don't want him out!"

"Hehehehe!"

"Help me!"

I looked down at him, then said "I think the Goblin is trying to take over, while Harry is fighting it. Inside his head. But the Globulin Green… it's trying to take over Harry's blood steam. Maybe that's why Norman went over the edge, trying to balance those two completely different personalities would drive one up the wall. Could you imagine one side of your brain screaming 'Kill them, kill them all' while the other yells 'No! They are your friends, they care for you!' Don't you think you might go a little…" I used my finger to go around my right ear in little circles "Crazy."

Harry gasped "Please, Please! Help!"

"Harry is that you? Come on! Fight it!" MJ said, knelling down next to him.

"I can't… burns… body… fire… hurts."

Cat looked over at me "Could you devise a cure for it? Stopping anything else happening?"  
I shook my head "I don't know. It could take a long time, and I don't have the equipment. Plus, for all we know, he's bluffing."

"Pete… Spider… murder… Father?"

I kneeled down next to him and looked into his eyes, before taking off my ruined mask "Harry, I want you to listen to me. I didn't murder your father. I swear. I would never… never ever do anything like that. It was a mistake on both our parts."

"But… Goblin… Bombs… You… Safe."

"Harry, you need to fight it. You can't let it take over. The Goblin can't win, have you got that? If he wins, you could become like your father, merciless. Evil. It took over him, it wasn't Norman Osborn who died that day. Norman Osborn had been dead for a while. It was the Goblin, the thing in your mind."

Harry's eyes went glassy, and his voice changed completely "Ickle Harry Kins is giving up. Poor Ickle Harry! Hehehe!"

Harry's eyes became more real "To… Strong."

He passed out.

"Everybody, get Harry inside. We can take the suit off him, and then hopefully we can find out what's going down inside his head.

Gwen stayed quiet, looking down at Harry, Liz just looked completely blank. I tapped them on the shoulders, they Jumped then set to work helping MJ and Felicia lift up Harry, I pulled open the unlocked door (Why Harry left it unlocked is completely unknown to me.)

Stepping inside, I look around, before pushing the table off the fluffy, comfortable rug. Then instructing them to place his down on it.

After laying him on the ground, I looked down his neck, just checking he had clothes on underneath. I'm his… I was… I'm a friend, so I don't want to embarrass him. Lucky he did.

I took of his gloves, then started to peal down the spandex, soon it was all off, and Harry lay on the floor in a singlet and Boxers.

"Not bad" Cat muttered, before she blushed and looked away, I rolled my eyes.

Mary Jane, Liz, Gwen and I (As we weren't wearing masks) started webbing him to floor.

* * *

Gwen/Twist's POV

Harry Osborn.

My friend and ex-boyfriend.

The same child… the same person who kicked Flash in the shin in grade school when he called me four eyes. I smiled at the memory.

Yet he was also the same person who said, and I quote _'Ha! Hello Spiderman! Goblin wants to play a game! How about Squash?'_

The same person who wanted to tear his best friend limb by limb, the same person who tried to kill… me.

The same one that had a crush on me. He got crushed.

I loved him as a friend. I loved him as a person. But not as a boyfriend.

I can't help but think if he hadn't drunk the green in the first place, he would do anything to keep me happy, even let me be with Pete.

Pete… oh.

Harry Osborn.

The fighter. The fighter of his own mind.

I we are going to help him win, help him conker.

He groaned on the floor. But was it him? Or was it… _it._ The thing that's living through him. The thing that is tying itself into reality through Harry's brain.

The monster that's in everybody.

From what I can tell, the Globulin Green enhances your body and your mind, but your mind holds many different pieces.

Your mind holds your creativity, your love, your happiness, your friends, your family… your sanity. Your insanity.

While it enhances your sane mind, soon, that part of you, that part that you hold back at all times… the part that isn't quite you, the part of your very mind that whispers into your soul to do _something _you don't want to… it grows. It gets stronger.

The chemical latches onto that and makes it grow, while the other parts of the body and mind stop.

My friend… or my enemy opened his eyes. Just barley, and us girls all pulled our masks on.

"What's going on?" He asked. His voice… it was Harry's. Not the things. That's what worried me, something wasn't right.

Peter growled, he noticed too "Let Harry go Goblin."

I raised an eyebrow.

"But I am Harry."

"No you are not. You're not in pain, you're normal. Let him go."

Harry smiled. It wasn't a 'Yay! Party!' smile it was more of a 'So… how does killing you sound?' one. It sent chills up my spine, made you want to run.

"You were always to smart, Spiderman. Or would it be 'Peter' now? Hehehe…"

He growled again "What are you up to?"  
"Let me give you something to ponder! All that time I was alone in this house, all that time I shoved _Harry_" He growled the word "Into the back of our mind… what did I do? Ponder on that young Spider" His smile grew "What would I do with money, tech and a company bowing at my feet… hmm?"

"You would do whatever you wanted" He spat out. Peter's face was scary, it would make Nick FURY run and hide.

"EXACTLY!" He screamed "And what does dear Harry want more than anything? Hmm? I share his views you see. I think of myself as a… perfected version. Harry 2.0!"

Peter's eyes widened "Harry wants his father. More than anything. But he died! I watched him die!" He shouted.

The Goblin's smile widened to an impossible size "Did you?"

Peter stepped backwards "No… he's dead! He must be!"

"He's not dead. He right here. Course… I never told Harry."

A cackle I had hardly ever heard filled the room. It wasn't Harry. His mouth didn't move. Oh, what now?

Peter's eyes skipped to the ceiling, and his mouth dropped.

"Say hello Spidey!" The green figure on the ceiling said, dropping down "It's been a long time! Hehehe!"

Two slightly different, still terror inducing cackles filled the room.

***Covers eyes* Oh god, what have I done? Two Gobby's? That would be awful. Scary.**

**Review Replies**

**Destiel101 - ****_Well, here it is! More! More story... More Chapter... More cliffies..._**

**IceGirl2772 - ****_When was Norman coming back... hmmm... *Gives a cute look* I didn't do anything... Really though, thanks for the idea._**

**NeoTyson - ****_Well, don't worry. Cause so did I._**

**mandaree1 - ****_Well, this is more is it not?_**

**SupernalGodzilla - ****_HERE IT IS!_**

**Jedi101 - ****_First and foremost, thank you for the long detailed Review! It helps tons, I love it and I love the things you put in it._****  
****_I loved the idea with Gollum and I slightly did that, but more... subtle._****  
****_I believe Harry is alright with Peter being Spidey, but I didn't want to give the girls super powers for a number of reasons (One of which it that I did write a story like that [I gave Gwen powers]and it didn't work for my style, I don't know how... but it didn't quite work for me...)_****  
****_I guess Black Cat is a little OOC, but I think she works fine in this story._****  
****_In TSS, Gwen really not the only perosn Pete should be with, really? In my mind, she is. In the Show it's Gwen, so in the Fandom is should be Gwen. Plus I just like her *Smile*_**

**COOKIES!**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question: You are attacked, what hero (Marvel or DC) do you want to save you?**

**Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	29. Chapter 26

**Hey! Wassup? Here is the bext chapter. I hope you enjoy, cause it's a fight... yeah. Yay. :P**

**Come on! Get reading!**

Liz/Dusk's POV

Oh… Oh crap.

Ok, us spiders and the Kitty Cat might be able to hold off one Goblin. We might be able to take him down.

But two.

We are stuffed.

Not just stuffed, we are completely… well, let's not go there.

The Goblin is to Spiderman, as Cancer is to a Doctor. Very hard to treat, and incurable. Well, it is for the time being.

"Hello, Father! I'm Green, you're green, WE'RE ALL GREEN FOR KEAL-LING" **(Get it? Killing, Kealing? Yeah…)**

Two cackles filled the air "Yes, Son. I have some pumpkin bombs, yes I dooooo! I have some pumpkin bombs, how 'bout you? Hehehe!"

They screamed and lifted up their fingers, I gasped as they shot at us, I pushed MJ out of the way and was hit in the chest, I gasped in pain, then growled.

"Come on girls! And Guy! We can beat them!" I shouted.

Spiderman looked at me with raised eyebrows "And Guy?"

"I was under pressure!"

He rolled his eyes at me "Spinners! Go!" He yelled, and then he whispered "Always wanted to say that…"

We all leaped in different directions, disappearing into the shadows, Gwen and I leaped out, kicking them in the faces before landing on the floor, and they just laughed harder and… Gobby Sr pulled out some beeping orange and sliver disked, throwing them at me, but they didn't go off.

He just grinned.

They started speeding towards the Shadows were Spiderman was hidden, he fired some webbing in front of him, making a wall between Goblin Jr and himself, the tongue came out of his glider and it penetrated threw the webbing, scraping Spiderman's stomach, making him whimper when it touched the already scared tissue.

* * *

Spiderman/Peter's POV

He started to fly towards me, my eyes widened; I didn't have enough time to move in the cramped space I was in, why did I hide here anyway? Stupid me… so I raised my hand and shot webbing at the walls around me, making a barrier between myself and… well, Harry. I heard the sound of the metal forked tongue coming out of the gilder and I sucked in a breath, trying to make myself as small as possible. The webbing ripped.

The tongue was almost going to go threw me, and it was poking into my stomach. I whimpered. No blood was seeping from the wound, but I couldn't breathe, if I did I would become Spider Shish-kebab, slowly the tongue removed itself, leaving a slit in the webbing wall, then I heard laughing.

"Oh this is no fun, you hiding in there! Maybe I can help, I can smell your fear" He cackled loudly and a green beam shot threw the web, hitting me on the arm.

I looked around and started to climb down the wall, to the bottom of my wall, I could see a slight crack in it, and I could maybe get through.

I heard laugher, it wasn't from my Goblin, no, the screams from the girls told me that much.

I inched closer and closer to the rip, opening it slightly, I could see Harry floating on his glider, as he wasn't in uniform still, well he had his gloves and boots on, he was floating right where I had been sticking to the wall, he fired another laser and in the laugh that followed, I leaped throw the gap, landing on his glider and punching him off.

He growled, face contorting into one of rage, then it brightened and he screamed "Oh FATHER!"

The Gobby that was attacking the girls, stopped before racing towards me, face grinning that 'Oh I love to kill things! Don't you?' grin.

I looked around the room, and I noticed something, those orange disks were scattered around the room, in a very large quantity, my eyes widened.

"EVERYBODY! GET OUT!" I yelled before screaming when I was thrown off the Glider by Normikins to the feet of a newly dressed Harry.

He took out a controller and I raced towards Cat, Dusk, Twist and Pine pushing them onto the balcony and I yelled "JUMP!" I leaped off. The others followed quickly.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_BEEEEEEEP!_

BOOM!

The tower erupted in heavy, foul smelling green smoke.

"HEHEHE! Welcome to our new extermination program! Spider's killed free!" Goblin Sr yelled.

"Along with dirty alley cats" Gobin Jr replied, growling.

I fired by webbing, so did all the others and gasped at the pain in my shoulder, it felt like it was being ripped, then grabbed Cat and gave a silent scream as I swung to the top of another building, pinkish light flooding onto the rooftops and into the street below, sunrise. We had been fighting all night. I hadn't slept in a long while, and it was starting to take its toll, I could start to feel my eyes drooping and the pain around in my body was starting to overbear me.

I had so many scratches and so much blood had been lost recently, I could barely stand, let alone fight.

My eyes closed and I fainted; Darkness.

* * *

Black Cat/Felicia's POV

I was falling, the ground was getting closer.

I could hear the wind around me, I could get to my grapple gun, the spiders around me fired their webbing. Great, so now I don't have anybody to go with.

Feeling an arm wrap around my waist I saw Spiderman next to me for a split second before we swung, he gave a very slight 'ugh' sound as he landed on the rooftop, pale orange and pink light flooding over us, the team.

The Web-Slingers arm fell off my waist and I turned to him. Just as he collapsed.

My eyes widened and the girls next to me didn't seem to notice, looking up at OsCorp Tower in horror and awe. A difficult, but hard mixture to get. Like when somebody does something you don't like, but you are completely shocked and impressed they could pull it off.

"Boy-Scout!" I yelled, kneeling down next to him, making the girls snap out of their trance, and glance over at me, before Gwen gasped and rushed to Peter's side.

She pulled off his mask; his skin was almost chalk white. Pressing two fingers to his neck, she sighed and calmed down slightly "He's alive."

Then her eyes were on fire, her glare so deep people on the other side of the world would shudder.

"They. Will. Pay"

The cackles in the distance were snapping in the quietness of the city, New York, the city that never sleeps was quiet. People were scared, shocked.

It was creepy.

I was so used to the sound, I never really noticed it before, but now… it was just silent.

"Twist" Pine tried to coax "Calm Down."

Gwen snapped "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!? I HAVE ALMOST LOST MY FATHER AND MY BEST FRIEND TODAY! DON'T YOU DARE ASK ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Trust us, girlfriend. Being angry won't help anything. You saw what happened in the prison."

"Oh, I've gone beyond caring" Gwen hissed, you could tell she was trying to calm herself.

I thought for a second "Ok, Twist" I began, making the other three girls look at me "I promise, no matter how much I want to, that you can be the first person to slap your Goblin of choice to kingdom come."

Gwen looked at me, a sad smile on her face "… Thanks. I was planning something a bit more dramatic than Slapping though."

My eyes widened, so did the other girls "Twist, you can't possibly want to ki-"

She held her hand up "No. I was thinking webbing him to the ground and kicking him where the sun don't shine... Repeatedly."

I grinned "I'll stay here with Spidey. You go bag some Goblin's for me. Do the Spider proud."

"Oh, we will girlfriend" MJ grinned back, then she pointed at a church nearby "See that warehouse, near the church?"

I nodded, not understanding were she was coming from "Yeah."

"Medical material from when we took care of Spidey, before we knew who it was."

I smiled "Thanks. Go kick some butt."

They leaped off the building, swinging into the distance.

"You better be proud, Spidey. They are doing so much for you."

I pulled his mask over his face.

**So... yeah. What did ya think? Huh? I loved writing it. I know I take forever to write Chapters, but I get SOOOO many Idea's for other fandoms! Ugh! **

**I am flattered by how well this story is doing! Thanks to you, the fans, I have the most amont of reviews for a SSM story, I am the 5th most favourated (I really don't care how that's spelled) and am the 2nd most Followed! Wow! I am super flattered!**

**Review Replies**

**mandaree1 - ****_And so I did!_**

**__****misty2089 - ****_and his amazing friends! Yay! No, wait, not yay. BUT YAY FOR SPIDEY! _**

**NeoTyson - ****_Aww! Thanks! And I think I'll do just that!_**

**Sparrow2000 - ****_I know! And they the worst Father/Son trouble makers ever! Being saved by Supey and Wolfie (He He, that make him sound so cute. Don't tell him I said that) would be pretty good._**

**__****IceGirl2772 - *Cries* Because the universe doesn't like us! Oh, and don't worry. They will. **

**Destiel101 - Thanks! Thank you very much! Well, I think I answered your other questions in the chapter.**

**Guest - "Why?" "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question - You are a mutant, from the X-Men. What powers do you have?**

**Best answer, if any good ones are said will be displaied next chapter in the AN. 'Kay?**

**Cool**

**Review and/or PM me.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	30. Chapter 27

**Whoooohoooo! Why did I do that? CAUSE I COULD! *Cough* Sorry... blame sugar. That tasty snack... ohh... sugar, I've had to much today... I just hyper real easy... so yeah. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Peter's POV

"W-What's going on? Where am I?" I asked myself. It was black… everything was black; I couldn't see a thing… "Is anybody there?"

I looked around, nothing was behind me… but I could feel something… it was a dark, evil feeling.

"It's a shame… he had so much _promise" _A voice hissed "And he used it on pointless heroics… where did that get him? Beaten half to death by criminals and beaten further by his best friend…"

"Who are you? Where am I?" I yelled into the blackness, I couldn't see anything, not even myself.

"But he had always tried his best! He does what is best for everybody!" Another, slightly lighter, voice shouted "He does things _right_!"

Something growled behind me, I spun around greeted by nothing… but the faint colour of light, I walked slowly forward.

"He could be so much more!"  
"He doesn't need to be! He is who he is!"

"Who are you!?" I yelled.

"It seems our favourite web head is wondering where he is… shame."

"Devils and Angels… Left and Right… Night… and Day. Everybody has them, Peter."

"Tell me who you are! Tell me where I am!"

"You are in your mind, Peter. Your subconscious… where your REAL secrets lie…" the hissing voice answered, two bodies blocked the light source.

"We are you, Peter. We are your Day… your night… your Left… your right" The peaceful voice answered "We are Good and we are Evil… we are both sides of a puzzle… which you are made of."

I tilted my head "What is going on?"  
"You are almost dead, Peter. Your friends are putting yourself in danger because of you. Can't you hear them? The voices?"

I listened… I could hear something faint _"Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!? I have almost lost my father and my best friend today! Don't you dare ask me to calm down!" _It whispered.

"Gwen?" I asked into the nothingness.

"You cannot speak… you are tired… your body has 'shut down' so to speak… it needs to heal… it needs time."

"All this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't become a hero! If you embraced the darkness!"

I didn't listen to him "So… why am I here?"

"You need to heal! You are in pain… here you won't feel the pain… here… you can rest."

"But I need to get out there!" I shout "I need to help them!"

"Only a few minutes, full one. And you can."

The darkness hardened behind me… and I slumped ageist the wall, waiting.

* * *

Black Cat/Felicia's POV

I swung over to that warehouse to grab medical supplies, I also grabbed a few of my own… soon coming back to the roof top, I groaned.

"Well… I guess I better start treating these wounds… meaning I need to take off his shirt… please don't wake up while I'm doing this, Boy Scout… I don't need snarky comments."

Slowly I pealed down from the neck; he shivered every few seconds, the cold creeping in "Not so hot now, are you? Oh god… he IS rubbing off on me."

I pealed down to his chest, before reaching for disinfectant and burn cream, placing them on each representative place, then covering them in bandagers

"When you get hurt, spider… you get hurt."  
I slowly pulled it back up, making sure it was as it was, before taking off his boots and rolling up his trouser legs, repeating what I did to his chest.

"Well, web head… you can wake up now…" I whispered, slipping on his boots again "I'm starting to get worried. When you go quiet… it's bad."

He was just so still, but you could almost see him thinking, he was just… twitching. I didn't like it.

"Come on web-head… you need to wake up…"

* * *

Gwen/Twist's POV

He was hurt. He was… _hurt_. This was bad. Oh, not for him. Oh, no. For the Goblins.

"Osborn's will _pay_" I hissed, making my friends glace at me, worry in their eyes.

"You OK, girlfriend?" Pine asked, sticking to a building "You seem… tense."

"Tense?" I asked "Why, pray tell, would I be _tense_? Maybe it's because my father is in hospital, my best friend is unconscious and the people who did it… AREN'T IN JAIL!"

"You need to relax" Dusk said, leaping from a building "It'll be Ok, Twist… your Dad's in Hospital, with amazing treatment and Spidey will be fine, you'll see."

I growled "He shouldn't need to BE in hospital! I should have been there!"

"You can't be everywhere."

"I should be able to. It's not fair. They will all pay."

* * *

Black Cat's/Felicia's POV

"Come ON, boy scout! It's been 5 minutes! You should wake up! Please…"

"I see you've been missing me" a soft voice answered.

I glanced over at the Web Head's body, to see him give a weak smirk "You know that I like, Gwen right, kitty Cat?"  
"Slinger! You're awake!"

"Yeah…" He mumbled "What hit me?"  
I gave a laugh "The Ground. You fainted."  
"Moi? Faint? No chance… where are the others?" He opened his eyes.

I rubbed my neck "They sorta… went to fight The Green Twins."  
"What!" He yelped, snapping up, his eyes went wide "And you LET them!? What they heck were you thinking!? They are novices! They will get hurt!"

I glared at him "Well, you went exactly much help! And I'm the real person who knows the most about medical science! I couldn't go, you needed me! And we couldn't all leave! What if somebody had found you, huh? Goodbye Secret ID!"

He rolled his eyes at me "We better get going then."  
"You are not going ANYWHERE Mister!"

"Oh yes I am!" He yelled, getting up.

I pushed him back down, making him fall a foot onto his butt, before placing a foot on his chest and pushing hard "You listen to me! No! You are staying here until you have rested for a while, eaten and drank something! If you want to stay alive, you listen and do exactly what I say!"

He looked up at me, surprised "Ok."

"Good" I said sweetly, nothing more terrifying than a serious girl… maybe except a really pissed off one "Now, food is over there" I pointed at a tub "And I'll go get some water."

I leaped off the building to get some bottled water or something **(Random fact about me: I can't STAND bottled water)**

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

"Ok" I said, kinda freaked.

"Good" She said, in a very… controlled manor "Now, food is over there" She pointed at a little blue tub "And I'll go get some water."

She leaped off the building.

"Pfft" I said, waving my hand "Like I'm gonna listen to that…"  
I got up, dusted myself off and grabbed a sandwich from the tub "Girls… leave the Pro to this."

I leaped off the opposite side to the building "I'm coming Gwen…uh… girls"

**Ok, yes, this was a kinda filler... but you need chapters like this to keep the story rolling! So... yep... yay! *Grabs head* Sugar... ugh.**

**Ok, We have a problem, see? Owl its coming up on her reviews! We must beat her! Review guys! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**

**Review Replies!**

**NeoTyson - ****_Danke! (Thanks!)_**

**IceGirl2772 -****_ Sure! I have a few weapons (Grabs baseball bat and hands it over) Here... ohh! And this! (Grabs Webshooters) But I need those back... soon IceGirl... soon..._**

**Destiel101 -****_ *Places hand on Shoulder* Thanks *Giggles evilly*_**

**Sparrow2000 - ****_You can't get enough of it? Sparrow, rehab, dude (or dudette). Rehab... this story anit no drug._**

**Jedi101 -****_ Thanks for reviewing! I didn't care you didn't review the last Chapter... really, it's cool. Also, cool powers._**

**HugaPony Owl - ****_*Rolls eyes* Really, Owl? Really? You needed to do that, didn't you? HUH?_**

**And... Well, lets say: Owl - ****_Yep. Cool. *Gasp* Ohhhh, Snap! That is allot of powers! And no... it didn't piss me off, Owl. It made me HAPPY!_**

**The best answer in my Opinion is... **

**_Too. Many. Powers. To. Choose. From. *eye twitching*_**** - Sparrow2000**

**I agree, Sparrow... I agree! **

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question -****Who are you?**

**That's right! Answer That! Things that make me laugh, and are not way to simple to come up with catch my eye. Best answer will be shown next Chapter!**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	31. Chapter 28

**Please, don't murder me! I know I've been... uh... not updating. But I just haven't had my spark for writing latly, BUT IT'S BACK! YAY!**

**Funny thing... well... not really, but I almost died few days ago. I was walking at school in a place called the 'Quad'. When the Oldest kids go, I was there cause I was doing a Science thing... anyways, there is a verander were the Science Labs are, and I was under it, about to go into the open bit, when a pair of Scissors falls from the top, right where I was about to step, they landed ponit first, imbeding themselves into the ground *Shudder***

**This chapie isn't as long as , and I'm sorry... but I'm been a been strange after the Scissors... yeah, my writing's been ****_slightly _****darker.**

Spiderman/Peter's POV

What was going through her HEAD! How stupid is she? Letting those… _rookies _verse the Chuckle twins by themselves! They could get hurt! Get killed! It would be all my fault! I was too weak! It would be all _my _fault… just like Uncle Ben. Oh… Uncle Ben…

I narrowed by eyes "They will not hurt them" I hissed.

I fired another piece of webbing, pulling me up onto a building; I landed on the side.

"If Harry touches a hair on their heads… if Norman touches them… I will get them."

I blinked "Did I just say that?"

_"You will embrace the darkness."_

I rolled my eyes at the voice.

I leaped off the building, not really showing off as I normally would… I was forced. And _very _unhappy.

The rare person who was brave enough to come outside, looked up at me, I'm guessing they were surprised at the pure furiousness that I was swinging with, not the normal bounce and joy was in my swing… and you know what? This was a good thing.

I looked along the skyline and winced when my arms started to hurt, from the pure pain that I had gone through the past day… two days? I couldn't remember.

I winced yet again when I landed on a building top, my legs felt like jelly, and I couldn't stand probably, I was at an odd angle… it felt like one leg was smaller than the other, but I just had a huge bad limp, I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth "I'm coming, Gwen. I'm coming girls."

Nothing was going to keep me from her, nothing at all. Gwen didn't get hurt, Liz didn't get hurt and Mary-Jane didn't get hurt, or…or I might need to give up my title of _friendly_ neighbourhood Spiderman.

* * *

Gwen/Twist's POV

I looked up the many buildings, I hoped that I could just go back to Peter and roll up into a _tiny _little ball and sleep until everything is better.

Taking a left, I was in front of my little team… sorry, our group and we were listening.

"Nothing" I muttered "Great, just freaking great."  
"Girl-friend, calm down" Pine said "We'll find them."  
"We should _have _them" I growled.

"Girl, you've changed."

"Oh, really" I said in an over chipper voice "Never noticed… maybe it's because my father is in the hospital-"  
"Twist!" Dusk yelled "Stop repeating it! We know why you've changed… but we don't think it's a good change. You're angry… I get that, I do. When-" She stopped for a second "When Mark got back into gambling, I was angry, I was annoyed, I was-"  
"I don't care _Dusk_" I hissed "I know I'm angry, I know I'm being a idiot… but I-" I stopped, and blinked, focusing on firing webs "I just can't let him die… not after I couldn't help him before."

Both other girls sighed "I know, Twist. I know."

Then, laughter.

* * *

Black Cat/Felicia's POV

_'Oh, major bad feeling, major bad feeling, MAJOR bad feeling' _I thought to myself as a leaped back to the building where I have left Spidey _'What is wrong with me? I left him! He has so left… hasn't he. Stupid Hero complex.'_

Leaping onto the roof, I noticed the fact that dry blood was spilled onto the floor, and the Spider wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"When I find you, I am going to heal you, then tie you to a post and let loose a few scorpions**…(1)**"

Looking down again, I noted that the blood had been moved slightly, showing that he had moved in a certain direction, I glowered, and jumped off the building, aiming to find that web-headed idiot.

* * *

Spiderman/Peter's POV

I gritted my teeth and leapt to another building, gasping, pain, dragging, rip, tug, pull…

Ouch.

Looking up again at the sky, I fire some more webbing, wincing at the pull in my arms _"Since __**when **__was swinging this painful?" _I thought to myself, landing after another wing and rolling my arm.

Dawn, I couldn't believe it. It hadn't even been a day, just hours… _hours_. Dawn… Dusk… Turn… Twist… Smell… Pine…

_"Breathe, Fire, Swing, Land, Breathe, Fire, Swing, Land, Breathe, Fire, Swing, Land…"_

I breathed in and leaped, webbing hit another building and a flew through the air,

That's when I heard a Cackle. That's when I slipped. That's when I fell towards the pavement.

* * *

Gwen/Twist's POV

I gasped, their they were, looking right at us… grins dancing across their faces, 3 orange objects in each of their hands, each with a pumpkin painted on.

"The baby spiders swung away from the web!" Goblin Sr said, laughing and giggling insanely.

"You will not hurt anybody else!" I yelled, Goblin Jr blinked, almost like I was getting to him. Harry _was _in there.

"Please" I whispered, so nobody could hear me "Pete, I need a Hero, this was a bad idea."

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

Green… bubble… burst…

Mix… Open… drink…

Things went through my head as a hurtled towards the ground.

_"No web fluid, not enough time to change them… Too far down… I'm sorry Aunt May, I love you, Uncle Ben, I'll be with you soon."_

Green… Green… Green… Blue…

Blue. Antidote, heh, too late. I guess that's what I get for falling to my death, the answer to my problem. To so many problems.

What most don't know, is that I came from OsCorp… Spiderman is their greatest (If I don't say so myself) creation. Everybody wants the tech… what they don't know, is that they have. I'm a mistake… but I'm a great one… I guess. I was untested… the Spiders were untested… they weren't ready for humans… I so unlucky… heh, my evil side is coming forth, I've always fought it. Ever since Uncle Ben died… _Ever since the Spider… _I wish I had that Spider…

Closer to my doom, I felt something hard plough into my chest, I was out cold; Dead.

* * *

Felicia/Black Cat's POV

I searched. I searched quickly, that was practiced.

Turning around a corner, I winced as a harsh cackle filled the air, I looked up.

"NO!" I screamed, but I was sure he couldn't hear me, he looked to… _peaceful _"Web Head!"

I watched as he slipped, as he fell… I blinked, images through my mind.

_"He could die, Hardy" _My mind whispered _"Help him!"_

I leaped, but I couldn't make it… it would be too far… I won't make it.

_"Faster!" _I tried to will the air to push me further, quicker _"Please…"_

I was too far.

**Yes, you hate me. *Grin* Yes, I can read your minds... I know you feel, yet... I did it anyway! Please don't kill me. Or hunt me (But if you do, does that mean I'm a rare creature? Kraven, people)... or mame me.**

**(1) - Scorpions are a Spiders natural predators.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**IceGirl2772 - ****_THANKS! *Slips on Web Shooters*_**

**Destiel101 - ****_Aww... one day, Destiel, one day._**

**Sparrow2000 - ****_Well... don't worry, now it's even harder to keep up, but... the end is coming closer. And Closer. And Closer._**

**misty2089 - ****_*High Five* Down with Bottled Water!_**

**NeoTyson - ****_Yeah, that was the point... *Awkward Grin*_**

**Owl -****_ ... I have no answer to that, Owl. None at all._**

**Guest - ****_I KNEW SOMEBODY WOULD DO THAT!_**

**CrystallinePurpleLion - ****_*Rubs tear from eye* Aww! Thanks!_**

**Ok, the best 'Who are you?' Answer... Ugh, all of them were good. I CAN'T CHOOSE!**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Quesion:**** ... This is so dumb but... Who am ****_I_****?**

**Ok, so who am I? Me, Cat. I MUST KNOW! - Best answer in the next chaper!**

**Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	32. Chapter 29

**Happy Birthday, TO ME. Happy Birthday, TO ME! Happy Birthday, dear Cat! Happy Birthday, TO ME! YAY!  
I have had a awesome day! Prezies were awesome, family was nice, and I got a BATMAN cake. Well... I begged my dad to put a Spiderman symbol on it, but he said no... ANYWAY! I got a Spiderman Card, something that is not for my Age or Gender... AND I LOVE IT!**

**Hope you like! *Cue everybody murdering me for what I did last Chapter***

Spiderman/Peter's POV

Many things go through your head when you're falling towards the pavement from a high height…

You think of how you're never going to see daylight again.

You think of how many things you could have done.

But no, what I was thinking all the way down was.

_"Oh Gwen, I am so sorry I couldn't protect you" and "I'm going to die… oh god, I'm going freaking to die."_

When I felt that weight on my chest… I went blank, I was sure that was it. I was sure I was gone.

* * *

Black Cat/Felicia's POV

_"So… Close" _I whispered as I was about to grab him

I was centimetres from the Spider's arm; centimetres from saving him… centimetres from making him owe me his life…

"NO! BAD KITTY! HEHEHE!"

A goblin flew into me, a few pieces of webbing attached to his suit and I was pushed away, pushed away from helping my friend… pushed away from saving him.

_"Oh no!" _I shouted in my mind "Spidey!"

A pumpkin bomb was lit and thrown at me, the boom echoing as a I leapt out of the way, he flew off. He wasn't aiming for me… he was making sure Spidey couldn't be saved… no… he can't be.

I rounded the corner, and all I saw was a smoke trail in the distance… and a light splattering of blood on the floor.

* * *

Gwen/Twist POV

I felt something cross my mind… it was almost like a… tugging. Something was wrong. I didn't know what… but it was.

I turned my head for a split second… Pine and Dusk were behind me… with _one _goblin.

Where's Sr?

Smoke raised above me, the street was in shambles, chunks of building lay everywhere and water from broken fire hydrants shot into the air.

Goblin Jr flew above me "HELLO!" He shouted, happiness pushed into his voice.

Goblin Sr flew around the corner "I killed _Spiderman!_" He sung, doing a loop to loop.

My heart stopped.

* * *

Black Cat/Felicia's POV

Breaths caught in my throat. My heart stopped beating.

"Web Head?" I whispered "Web Head? Spidey! Spiderman! No… No, no_, no._"

Ok, I might have been very emotionally untouchable… but Peter was _family_. Not by blood, not by… well, my how close we really were.

Peter was a person that really did care for me, like a friend… not like I was a team member only used for undercover missions.

That's what made him so different, he always gave second chances. He even gave my father, the person who murdered his Uncle Ben, one.

When I saw that Ruby patch lying on the ground… I left down all defences, and I cried.

"Twist… Oh what am I going to tell her…"

A cackle wafered through the air… and I growled "If I can do anything to protect his memory… it's make sure those… _Goblins _get their heads knocked off."

* * *

Gwen's POV

"W-What?" I whispered "W-W-What…?"

The girls above me stiffened, and I saw red

"WHERE IS HE!?" I roared "WHERE. IS. _HE?_"

To cackles filled the air again "Pizza on the sidewalk! Yay!"

My eyes could have glowed scarlet, needless to say, I found myself at his face, a fist landing on his nose.

"Ohh! Girly doesn't like the Party?" He giggled, flying higher, like he hadn't felt my fit of rage.

"Bam Bam!" He screamed, firing at me.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM!" A voice screamed "YOU. HAVE. DONE. ENOUGH!"

Black Cat forced her way onto the Glider, pushing Goblin Jr off; he fell to the ground, growled then laughed, firing glittering lasers at the buildings, lighting them on fire.

"I WAS ALMOST TO HIM!" Cat screamed "I WAS JUST A FOOT AWAY! I COULD HAVE CAUGHT HIM! BUT YOU _PUSHED _ME AWAY! IF I CAN DO _ONE _THING TO KEEP HIS MEMORY SAFE, IT'S KEEP YOU FROM HARMING THE CITY!" She screeched.

The Goblins just laughed harder "Kitty sad from losing her _Crush?_"

"Excuse me!?" She yelled "I Cared for him! He was one of the only people in the world that didn't care who my father was! Who didn't care that I wasn't normal! But I cared for him as a friend!"

She flew the glider down and it hit Goblin Sr on the head, he was knocked over and I felt a weight lift in my chest.

Black Cat/Felicia's POV

The Goblins were going down, I didn't care that they were unable to really control themselves. I didn't care that I might have blood on my hands.

All I cared about was the fact that the Spider was _gone_.

The spider who gave me a second and third chance… that spider who wasn't like the other boys who only cared for looks… that _hero_ that was just too damn selfless.

I bent down slightly and the glider went down, I looked like I was surfing, with my arms the way they were.

But I didn't let myself enjoy the trill. Not now.

My mind was clouded, and I swear that if I wasn't sane… well… pretty sane (I mean, I jump around the city at night in spandex, do you _think _I am 100% sane?) I would have ripped their throats open and watched them bleed.

I was seriously considering it.

I jumped up from the glider as it grazed the floor, it smashed and the Goblins roared, sick joy out of their voices.

"That wasn't very nice, girly" Goblin Sr hissed.

I growled "That's rich, coming from you; the person who just murdered the hero of this city."

Twisted smiles spread over their faces, before Goblin Jr rubbed a fake tear away from is eye "Oh, and we had such _good _times together."

"Yes, R.I.P. Rest in Pieces! Hehehe!"

I fought myself from rolling my eyes; I wasn't going to be a sarcastic jerk right now.

I wasn't in the mood.

Goblin Jr/Harry's POV (Yes, you read right)

My hands moved without me making them.

My voice spoke without me thinking.

My body twisted without me making it.

I was… I was scared.

Nothing felt right.

I was hurting Gwen. I was hurting her. _Her_…

I don't want to. That _voice _it… it tells me things… whispers things in my ear… well, it used to… now it's just ordering me… I can't stop, I want to.

I thought it was a gift. But this power… it's a curse.

A plain, witch, demon, curse… and you know what? I believe… I believe deep down… that I deserve it.

I deserve this curse… but I will fight it.

_"Please… don't hurt her..."_

Gwen/Twist's POV  


My glare would have worked up a comment from Peter.

I winced.

_Would have. _Would. Past tense.

I keep thinking of words that describe how I am feeling at this moment.

I found one.

A.F.F.I.C.T.I.O.N - Noun - Meaning: Pain or suffering.

That's when the world exploded.

**Yeah, Yeah. Murder me more. I swear, I'm being a nice person. Don't kill me. I love you guys, and you are AWESOME, but I need to tease you, don't I? It keeps you on the edge, it keeps you reading. I feel the end of this story, soon... very soon...agh, when this is over, I swear I will cry.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Owl - ****_Yes, My name is Bob. I am 703 years old... and I... AM A TIMELORD! No, really, 703? For real? Owl... *Shakes ead with a grin* I know what you did there. Private Joke._**

**Sparrow2000 - ****_Gwen does need him *Owl starts playing a sad song on the Violin* But you will wait, yeah?_**

**Destiel101 - ****_I have a feeling... *Ohhh Ohh* That this story's going to be a good one... That this story's going to be a good one... This story's going to be a good, good one... Yeahh... WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? AGH! I SUPRISE MYSELF!_**

**BEST ANSWER!**

**Sparrow2000 -You are Spidey's inner conscious and you love to mess with him! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Nice, you write good answers!**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question:**** Your life is almost gone... one thing you regret?**

**Best answer in the Next Chapter! **

**Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	33. Chapter 30

**So, I will understand if you guys hate me. I was pretty late... ok... let's be honest... very late. I'm really sorry guys, haven't been having a very good life recently. My Cat, Jazz, has been at the Vet. Came home a few days ago. She was there for about three days, on a drip and had surgery. She's going back on Friday to get her stitches out, something I'm happy about.**

**So... on a lighter note, HAPPY EASTER! Hope you guys had a great one (It you Celebrate it that is.)**

**Super exicted, Owl and I are going to see 'The Host' the book was awesome, I heard the movie isn't the best... but hey! I'm not one to judge from movie critics who are still angry about Twilight. I mean, I never liked those books, but Stephanie is a really good writer, 'The Host' is a great book. I recommend it. It's not a Romance and Stephanie said that "It's sci-fi for people who don't like sci-fi" that is a really good way to say it. (Even if you like it, read it anyway - I love sci-fi, and I loved it.) God, I'm getting off track.**

**Go on! Read!**

Gwen/Twist's POV

"Wha-" I couldn't finish my sentence as a glider raised into the air.

"Huh?" Cat said, jaw dropping.

"Hello Kids" A new, not as… insane voice answered "I think that goblins are going to go _extinct_"

He was going to kill them? HE CAN'T DO THAT!

"You can't kill them!" I screamed "You can't!"

"I won't" The new… 'Goblin' groaned "I'll cure them."

He lifted up a blue vial "Now, if you excuse me… I have some _Goblins _to take care of. Permanently."

I almost screamed, this guy was almost as insane as the Goblins themselves.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed "NO!"

I fired web onto the glider, grabbing onto it and swinging onto it, trying to punch this crazy idiots head "Get. Off" He growled, but it seemed forced, almost like he has a… _voice filter. _He didn't feel like he was insane, it felt like he was forcing himself to put on this insane mask.

What was this guy's deal?

"You can't hurt them!" I yelled "You can't!"

He guy laughed, but it had a slight crackle in it. Definite voice filter.

I was pushed off by him, but we were close to the ground, almost like he didn't want to hurt me. Or anybody else for that matter. He looked like he generally wanted to help.

"Don't fight him" I whispered quietly "Let's see what he does."

Goblin Jr pressed a button, and you could hear a small beep, followed by a large explosion "I must say" He grinned "Gilders come in many new colours and shades, but the original is the best!" He jumped up as a new glider flew underneath his feet.

"Who was the one hanging from the glider a few seconds ago?" Pine asked innocently, which earned a nice glare in return.

"Ohhh!" Gobby Sr squealed "_Another_ Goblin? This'll make things much easier!"

"I don't think so" The new goblin hissed, but it was easy to see he was putting on a mask, like he didn't want to be heard or that he wanted to be passed off as a violent person.

I scrunched my eyebrows. What is going on?

The new goblin leaped from his glider onto Harry's, causing his glider to try and find his feet again, circling around beneath them.

_Crash_

The gliders slammed into each other, causing Goblin Jr to lose his balance.

We just watched as he fell from the glider onto the ground three meters away. Goblin Jr wasn't very impressed when his new toy flew into the ground when searching for him "Aww… you broke my new toy!"

"Damn" Cat whispered "That looked like it _hurt._ Awesome."

Dusk and Pine snorted.

The new Goblin… twisted in mid-air, landing onto his glider, as pumpkin bombs started being thrown.

"Now's our time for action" A said "Come on girls."

"When did you become leader?" Black Cat muttered, but you could hear a smile in her voice, a edge of sadness could also be heard as she thought of our… our _past _leaders fate, that made me shake. I would grieve later. Now was _not _the time.

I slung my web above the New Goblin's head, catching a few pumpkin bombs, but they soon exploded anyway, causing concrete to fall from the buildings around the radius.

Pine leapt onto a building on the other side, webbing the concrete, making sure it couldn't hit anything below. Or any_one_.

Dusk fired a web below the new Goblin's gilder, slicking to it and swinging underneath, she pulled her leg up so that her knee was at the front of her body, before shoving it forward, hitting the first Goblin in the face with her knee.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed on the goblins flyer" Goblin Sr sang "down came the pumpkin bomb… and the spider _died_" He stopped singing abruptly, his voice turning into a snarl, before he started grinning, throwing down a pumpkin bomb he didn't have minutes ago onto the girls, the gas from it exploded "Girl's!" I shouted as I saw the smoke and dust clear.

"G-Girl's?" I coughed "Are you there?"

I gasped "No!"

Their bodies lay on the ground, suits ripped and skin cracked open revealing blood leaking everywhere.

* * *

Black Cat/Felicia's POV

I saw the pumpkin bomb fly towards us.

"MOVE!" I screamed at Pine and Dusk, pushing them out of the way as the bomb exploded into green smoke, I heard coughing _"Gwen!"_ I screamed inside my head.

She didn't appear hurt; she was just lying there, on the ground "Twist?" I said, gently touching her arm "Twist, wake up."

She just started mumbling something that sounded like a plea, a whimper.

"What did you do to her!?" I screamed "Why won't she wake up!?"

"We call it 'Goblin Gas!" Both of the… well… insane Goblins yelled, grinning so wide that not only was in unnatural, but it made me wince.

"What does it do?!" I yelled, even move annoyed.

"Fear…" Goblin Jr yelled "Beautiful Fear!"

* * *

New Goblin's POV

So… this is a development. Never thought I'd be on a glider, but… drastic times call for drastic measures.

_Boom!_

Hmm? Oh my- Is that-? Oh God. Well, I guess I can only do one thing. Jump attack.

* * *

Dusk/Liz's POV

Gwen was lying on the ground, looking pretty much dead. That wasn't good. Nuh-Uh. Not. Good.

Does that sound tame? Well, I think that I'm doing pretty well because of the fact I can't feel my brain at the moment, it's one to numb at the moment.

I've have an info overload.

So, there is this new Goblin (Where the HELL did he come from?) and he's on our side, now our… I guess our leader is on the ground, not moving.

Is that job cursed?

I knelled down, vaguely hearing Cat yell at the Goblins, it was echoing in my head, and I didn't hear her, not really.

It felt like it took a long time to move my hand to her wrist and check her pulse, only then would I be OK.

… _Thump_… _Thump… Thump… Thump…_

I let out a sigh, my mind going back into focus and I turned around, only to see the new Goblin above the two old ones, holding that vial with that bright blue liquid.

What is going on?

* * *

Pine/Mary Jane's POV

I watched. I was silent. What was he planning?  
I watched as he started going down, towards the two goblins, one on the ground, the other on a glider.

I watched as he lifted the vial, about to press it, ready to spray them; and I watched as the blue gas was sprayed out in a glittering cloud.

And I watched as the Goblins fell, eyes rolling back into their heads, collapsing.

"And I call this" The New Goblin said "Elven Blue."

I smiled, they weren't dead - I could see the steady rise of their chests. Maybe it's over?

The new Goblin landed, walking off his glider and over too Gwen, his smile wasn't there anymore, his face was now cut into an unsure frown "Do you mind if I-?" He tilted his head to Gwen, shaking the vial in his hand "It should help…"

I nodded a ghostly smile on my face.

I watched as he sprayed her face.

I watched as her eyes fluttered open.

**Ok... so...yeah! Question: Do you guys want me to write a 'Bouns' for what Gwen saw with the gas? **

**Yes, I've been looking at Batman. Scarecrow got to me. I couldn't help myself.**

**So... Owl and I have a 'FictionPress' account. Same name (Owlcat92)**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Guest - ****Awww! Thanks!**

**Owl - ****_*As if I'm talking to child when they give you a really bad picture* That's... nice..._**

**Sparrow2000****_ - Well, you are. Don't kid yourself. I can imagine Fury not very happy at this moment. Also, awesome answer._**

**Destiel101****_ - 1. Thank you! 2. It's worth it? YAY! 3. ... That last part... I agree... it's true._**

**So, best answer from last Chapter: Destiel101:**

**_I regret not living my life more. Other people are with friends at the mall while I am sitting at home with my laptop eating something._**

**Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question:*****Looks around* Oh god... what too put... uh... *Looks sheepish* Um... What would ****_your _****Extra Snazzy BOUNS Question be? (Yeah... that'll work...)**

**Best answer next chapter!**

**Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	34. Bouns Chapter - Gwen's Fear

**Bouns Fear Chapter, cause I JUST posted the last chapter and 'Sparrow2000' asked for it! So, I quickly typed it up!  
**

Gwen/Twist's POV

_"Girl's!" I shouted as I saw the smoke and dust clear._

_"G-Girl's?" I coughed "Are you there?"_

_I gasped "No!"_

_Their bodies lay on the ground, suits ripped and skin cracked open revealing blood leaking everywhere._

"You failed them, Gwen" A voice whispered behind me, as I looked down at my friends bodies "Just like you failed me."

I shook my head, backing away "N-No."

"You failed everybody Gwen. _Everybody_" Spiderman said, walking towards me, his body was Smokey, Ghost like "You are _useless._"

I swallowed "Y-You can't be here. Not possible."

"But I thought you loved me Gwen" He whispered.

"I do but-"

"That's too bad. Because I don't like you" He hissed "You didn't do your job."

"Why didn't you save us Gwen?" Liz's voice asked "Why did you let us die?"

"I-I tried. I _couldn't_-"  
"Don't lie to us, Stacy" MJ whispered "You didn't even lift a finger."

I started to cry, I shook my head.

"You failed _everybody_" Spiderman whispered "You failed MJ, you failed Liz, you failed Felicia" He squatted down next to me "You failed me, you failed your own _father_."  
I cried harder, falling onto the concrete.

"You failed yourself."

Peter tilted his head, looking at me with fake sadness "Oh, did I make her cry?"

"Ohhh! Did he?" The girl's all asked "Is she crying? Let me see! Let me see!"

"Let's make everything better, shall we?" He asked, taking off his mask, making me whimper, it was covered in scaring, covered in my faults "You did this, Gwen. This is what you did to me."

"N-No. I-"

"All your doing" Liz said, pulling off her mask "Like these, you did this too Gwen" Her face was just as bad, her normally nearly flawless skin was wrinkled and bleeding "You did it too all of us."

MJ nodded, grabbing her own face covering and pulling it off her red hair was dripping in blood, spilling onto her face.

Felicia took off her eye covering, underneath was a raw red, and two scars went from the tips of her eyes, going over her check, drops of Blood falling like tears.

"All. Your. Fault." They chanted "Your. Fault."

"I'm… I'm S-Sor-"

"Were dead Gwen" Felicia "Maybe you should join us?"

They all walked up to me "Let me do it!" They all argued "Let me!"

"Girls" Felicia "Let Peter do it."

"Ohhh! Yes, Yes!"

Peter walked up to me, placing his hand around my neck, his super-strength letting his hands dig in.

I felt light headed, but I didn't fight, my body started to feel weightless.

_"All. Your. Fault."_

I opened my eyes.

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	35. Chapter 31

**So... I posted this. Pretty Quickly. Oh my god. Well...**

**OK EVERYBODY! The big reveal, when I came up with this at first, this huge smile just spread over my face, and I spent the next half an hour coming up with what to do! OK, so I thought it was easy to figure it out… but maybe that's cause I'm the author? Well… READ ON!**

Spiderman/Peter's POV

That weight on my chest made me black out, but it wasn't for long, not a minute. Only a second, when black sunk into my vision.

I looked up, I was hanging onto a wall, my fingers still perched on the lifesaving structure. How did I-?

I looked around. Dust. A bomb had gone off. The shockwave had pushed me into the building next to me, the shockwave had saved my life. Never thought I'd say this, but Thankyou Goblin!

I fell not fair from the ground, but even this made me wince as I landed, my ankles ached, my legs didn't want to move. I coughed, blood splattered across the ground _"Damn. I'm bleeding internally. Bad. Bad. Bad." _I hissed in pain, but started to run, I couldn't let anybody see me. Not the Goblin, and not Cat. Ether would be bad. Gobby would be angry, Cat would be relived, screaming my name in happiness. I couldn't risk that. God, they are going to _kill _me when they find out.

Blue… the _blue _one. That's what I need. I need instructions, I need them fast, I need… _equipment_…

I kept running, I hid, I ducked, I rolled. I was hiding in a tree as Cat passed, a most pissed off expression on her face.

Looking around me, I started running again, this time in a more… permanent direction.

"You silly, silly Goblins" I whispered, you blew up both Oscop Tower AND ruined EST Labs, but you didn't try to blow up Oscorp labs _or _A villains? They're all out. They would _have _lairs, I mean, We never caught Doc Ock and-" I stopped talking and running abruptly "Wait, am I talking to myself? Damn, I need more friends."

I coughed into my glove, blood splattered "And medical attention… it'll need to wait."

I shuddered, was it always so cold?

Oscorp Labs was a private place. Most seem to think that Oscorp tower is the place to be, but the labs were, in my mind, utterly beautiful.

I thinned my lips, trying to not focus on the pain my body was subjected to. The less I think about it, the shorter time it takes to go away. I started to run again.

_'So you choose pain to save your friends? Just run Parker, run as fast as you can. Let them fight their own fight. They think you're dead. Leave and never look back.'_

_'That wasn't very nice. Good Job on helping your friends, Peter. Uncle Ben would be proud. Your parents would be proud.'_

I swallowed. They were to be expected. Oscorp never could get the formula right, not really. By-products.

_'He would not. He would tell you to run, to save yourself. Leave while you still can, Parker'_

_'What did he tell you, Peter? He told you "Great Power, is great responsibility". Are you just going to __**forget **__his dying words?'_

"No" I whispered "No, I will not."

_'Go on then! Save them! Save everybody. Do him proud.'_

I nodded, then bit my lip. What if I couldn't get there in time? What if I failed… what if they died?

_'See? Give. Up. There is no point. You're going to fail anyway. Stop while you're ahead.'_

I pictured myself slapping a little devil who wearing a Spiderman mask, a little angel, also wearing a mask, laughing as I did so.

_'That was awesome! Again!'_

_'Ow…'_

I smirked. Ok, maybe this would be bearable for the time being.

Looking up around the city-scape, I stopped. Ok, so, I'm almost there, just another few minutes.

I licked my lips. My feet ached, they couldn't work for much longer with the damage they have gone through… my arms… I can't swing, I'd be noticed. Then again, I'm running through the park dressed in a red and blue spider outfit.

I smiled. There was a man I saved once, he had asked me if I was insane, because I had run into a burning building to save that last person… and her cat.

I had smiled at him, something he could clearly see through my mask and kindly said "I named myself after a small deadly arachnid, dress up in spandex, running around in the dead of night, fighting crazy psychopaths, all while swinging on webs the thickness of a pin. What do you think?"

That had left him dumfounded. The expression was still burned into my mind, it was rather funny. He had backed away from me after that.

I looked up at the labs. OK… time to find the cure…

How? OK… I haven't worked that part out yet.

I climbed into an air duct. Time to find it.

* * *

I looked through the mounds of paper. Was it possible to have this much, ever? As in, _ever_, ever.

I glanced upon work upon work. Some did catch my eye. Two of which were 'Spiderman Research' and 'S.H.I.E.L.D Research'. I made a note to burn them.

_'Yes, burn them with FIRE!'_

"What _else _would I burn it with?" I muttered, causing my good side to snort.

_'He's right you know.'_

_'Lava.'_

_'Which sets it on fire.'_

_'… Shut up.'_

I gasped, the recipe… and a USB? I wonder…

Taking the small USB, I placed it into a port on one of the many computers, what would be on this, a sound file started playing.

"OK, if anybody can find this-"

"OK, they already found a way to make this cliché" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"-Then I'm not in my right mind anymore."

I finally recognized Norman Osborn's voice "The Globulin Green is a failure. Although it does improve the human body ten-fold, it starts to degrade at the mind, removing barriers that have been placed in there, letting you kill and hurt without remorse. I have, unfortunately, learnt this first hand. I don't have much time left."

I bit my lip, I don't have much time left. Gwen and the girls need me.

"I have taken the time to… develop a cure of sorts. It will not remove the abilities of the mutation, but will hopefully restore the mind. Any Oscorp mutation should react the same way."

… My spider _was _OsCorp funded…

"Please, take the cure, and try to use it. On me, or on anybody else who has been exposed, it is stored in number 3BD. Good luck."

The insane cackling started to crackle from the speakers, but I didn't care about that. I was rushing to 3BD.

"3BA, 3BB, 3BC..."

I paused, there was no 3BD. It was a black wall.

"OK, Normikins. I know you, secret entrance…"

I webbed the wall, and I pulled.

_Crack. Crack. Crack. CRACK!_

The wall flew open and I walked in.

I looked around. I small blue vial… and a Goblin suit.

I stared at it "Oh God. Gwen forgive me."

I grabbed the suit.

_'It'll be fine, Peter. You're doing this for her.'_

I swallowed, but pulled on the mask, pressing the small voice filter on the side of the neck and grabbing the glider, one thought went through my head "She is going so to kill me."

**So... Yeah. I hope you enjoyed. Though, I thought the Peter thing was pretty easy to figure out.**

**REVIEW REPLIES **

**Chapter 33**

**Sparrow2000 - ****_I have done what thou have asked. Also, awesome question._**

**Owl - ****_You are asking if I'm insane? Owl, I write stories about superheros while wearing superhero themed clothes. I also write about pain, blood, and gore. What do you think?_**

**Destiel101 - ****_Was it really? Well... I wrote it, so I really wouldn't know. Awesome Question._**

**Chapter 34 (Bonus Chapter)**

**IceGirl2772 - ****_That was short. And I updated._**

**Owl - ****_Owl... this was a bonus chapter. OF COURSE THERE WAS NO QUESTION! Also, I shall judge you as much as I want *Evil Grin*_**

**NeoTyson - ****_So am I, Neo. So am I..._**

**Sparrow2000 - ****_Was it really graphic? It didn't really seem like that..._**

**Destiel101 - ****_It seems this is the most popular reaction._**

**Best Answer:**

**Ok, so, I liked both the submissions. They will both be used! Thankyou to Destiel101 and Sparrow2000.**

**Extra Snazzy BONUS Question: **

**Would you kiss Spidey with the classic "Spidey-Kiss" or kick his ass for doing that with MJ and Cat? - Sparrow2000**

**Best answer next chapter!**

**Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	36. Chapter 32

**OK, so, this is the ****last Chapter of Secrets**** (Cue screaming and you throwing things at me) Don't kill me. There will be a 'Epilogue' after this. I guess it can also be viewed as a entry for the ****_Sequel _****to this story. Yes. There will me a sequel *Dodges Boot* Who threw that!? ****_Sigh_****... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. I loved writing it. I need to say, it was a fun thing to do, and I couldn't be happier. You guys have been awesome. So. Very. Awesome. I don't think I would have finished it without you.  
Well... I guess you should start reading...**

Gwen/Twist's POV

What? What's going on? I looked around, my eyes focusing on the other members of my group.

"Dusk! Pine! Cat!" I cried "You're OK! Oh my god, you're OK!"  
They all looked at each other "Of course we're OK" Pine soothed "We're right as rain."

"But you-They-Oh God. You were _dead. _And it was my entire fault and-" that sentence ended in a streak of watery sobs. They were alive. They were _alive_. I didn't lose anybody else, I lost Peter… but I haven't lost them.

The new Goblin shuffled around slightly, almost like he was nervous.

"Uh…" He shuffled again when all of us looked at him "You are going to kill me."

"Why would we do that?" Cat asked "You helped us."

The Goblin sighed, before pulling off his mask.

My mouth dropped.

"Peter" I whispered.

Everybody looked at him, he grinned a 'Don't kill me in my sleep' grin under the red fabric.

We girls all looked at each other, before making a mental decision.

_Slap!_

Peter rubbed his spider mask covered face which I bet would be going as red as his mask.

"You utter basted."

He grinned under his mask "It worked, didn't it?"

"I thought you were- WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I was thinking that you needed to have an almost inside job."

"Oh, and how did that work out? Revealing yourself at the start of the fight. And… you scared me so much, I thought you were dead!"  
"Gwen-"

I slapped him again, before pulling up my mask so that it rested underneath my nose, grabbing his own; I did the same, before kissing him.

His eyes widened, I stopped "That was for being alive. I still hate you for scaring me."

Cat grinned "Now that that's all cleared up," she picked up the glider, before kicking him in the shin "You sunk of the rooftop and nearly got yourself killed, on my watch. That doesn't happen. Got it, slinger?"

He grinned, rubbing his ankle, before he muttered something to himself, it sounded like "Oh, shut up. I did well, listen to angel - go shove your head in a brick wall."

I frowned, before grabbing his wrist "Come on, let's get your wounds cleaned up."

"Not quite yet, Twist" Dusk said behind me, point at herself and MJ "We haven't got our revenge."

He winced.

* * *

Peter/Spiderman's POV

If there is one thing I hate about being a superhero, it's the wounds. I mean, couldn't bad guys be a little more easy to convince. Couldn't you just ask them to… oh, for example "Put the money down, you fend!"

Then they would put the money down and their hands up, while saying "Oh, of course. I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt!"

_'Because then you would be out of a job, you idiot.'_

_'Hate to say it Peter, but he has a point.'_

"Oh shut up, both of you."

I winced, and glanced around, good. Nobody was in the room.

"What do I call you guys anyway? I think I'd miss you if I got rid of you."

_'… I don't care, Parker. Just not something fruity like you always do.'_

_'Don't mind him, Peter. You're not fruity.'_

_'Not fruity? He runs around the city in the middle of the night dressed in what can only be described as red and blue pyjamas.'_

_'Red and Blue pyjamas? This is a Superhero suit.'_

"I think I'll call Mr Grumpy Pants Red, and my favourite, Halo."

_'… You're right. He's fruity. Just a little.'_

_'I told you!'_

"Ugh" I groaned. It had taken about half a hour to convince Gwen to leave me alone. My only problem now is that I need to convince Aunt May to let me have the day from School off so I get a little more healing time.

Quickly removing my Super-Suit, I pulled on some pyjamas and snuck downstairs, making myself about five hot chocolates and drinking them so that my temperature would go up, then climbed back to my room. Aunt May would be up soon, and even if my temperature was barely above normal, she would keep me home.

I checked my mirror. There didn't seem to be many scratches on there at all, nothing I couldn't explain with "I'm so sorry Aunt May, I feel out of bed last night."

Climbing into bed, I closed my eyes, and started to breath gently so I looked asleep, soon she knocked on my door.

"Peter?" Aunt May's voice trailed from outside my bedroom door "Are you awake?"  
"Yeah Aunt May, I'm up."

"Come on, get dressed. School."

I got dressed, taking it slower than I normally would so that I had more leverage.

Slowly going down the stairs, I sat at the kitchen table; she put some pancakes in front of me.  
"Thanks but no thanks, Aunt May. I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh my poor darling."

* * *

Gwen/Twist's POV

I must say. Life is pretty sweet. No more Goblins. Harry's mind hasn't disappeared, I think it has improved really, Norman Osborn has been 'Mysteriously' found alive, with no memory from the last few months and I have a pretty _spectacular _boyfriend.

Life is sweet. Life is good.

It might have its ups and downs, but it all works out in the end.

Felicia/Black Cat's POV

I wondered the now easily remembered hallways, sending glares at the boys that happened to look at me with that expecting look in their eyes. Some random boy comes up to me with that look in their eyes I'm going to show then what it feels like to feel pain.

I looked around, running up to my friends, who turned to me. Life was good. I mean geez. We had beaten not one, but _two _goblins. And they're not coming back. We didn't just do well. We kicked their behinds. We plugged the whole that the sanity was dripping from.

Mary-Jane/Pine's POV

I need to say - I wasn't the most… enthusiastic person in my mind at first when it came to the Superhero work. But now? It's my life. My soul. That little part of me that tells myself that _I _am making a difference in the city. It wasn't just the police, who can't do some of the things I can. It's me. Me and my team, my leader… my _friends_.

If I was to die, I'd die knowing that I didn't just sit around and make everybody else do the work - that wasn't me.

I was the girl who would carry the last person to safety, even if I got burned.

Life was great.

Liz/Dusk's POV

My life for years was sitting in my green and white cheerleading uniform, screaming for the football team, yelling cheers with the other girls and making pyramids and doing cartwheels, hollering for my boy-friend at that time - Flash Thomson.

That isn't me anymore, I'm not that girl. I don't care if my once 'friends' glare at me now, I don't care one bit. I have a bigger life to lead; a bigger path to follow. That was me. That is my life now - and I love it.

**So... that was it. Somethings might not seem... ****_tyed up_****. But that's OK, trust me. They will make sense. I need to ask you guys a favor. On DA, Owl can I have a account called 'Owlwingedhorses' (Because I'm not a artist) BUT I have tried to do a little but of horrid digital art, and made a cover for this story. I would like to know what you think - maybe I could put that as the cover for this story. Could you guys leave answers in the reviews for this story, or, if you have a DA their. Maybe... you could PM me... I guess.**

**Also, there is a poll on our profile on who is better, Owl or Me. I need votes. ****_Please_****? *Begs and makes 'Kitten' Eyes***

**Review Replies**

**IceGirl2772 - ****_Thank you IceGirl! *Blushes*_**

**Destiel101 - ****_Well, I guess that the authors note in this story will catch you off more._**

**Sparrow2000 - ****_"Get to it Spiderman! Work Harder!" "But Fury! I'm doing the best I c- OW!" "You want to be a avenger? Well, get to work!" *Giggle-snort*. US? Maybe... *Grins*_**

**NeoTyson - ****_Well, she slapped him. Hard._**

**Best Answer**

**_I would do both. I would punch him, then kiss him. Cause that's just how I roll._**** - Destiel101**

**Extra Snazzy BONUS Question: Who is your favorite spiderman character, other then spiderman/peter himself? - Again, from Destiel101.**

**Best answer next... well, it's not really a ****_chapter_****... but best answer next update.**

**Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	37. Epilouge

**A young girl sat in the darkness of her room, the computer being her only light source "Well, I can't believe this is over" A tear pricked her eye "I can remember typing chapter 1!" She pushed her shoulder back "Man-up Cat. You can do it!" She tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder "Get to work" Taking a deep breath she started to type, fingers flying across the keyboard.**

* * *

3rd Person

The five members of the Spinners sat on the roof top of a fairly tall building, away from the public eye.

The one known as Twist glanced up at Spiderman who was looking at some plans.

"You're going to come up with the best plan, you know that right?"

Black Cat, Pine and Dusk glanced at the other girl before continuing with their game of 'Snap' - they had found these awesome Spiderman Cards yesterday, they had laughed and bought them quickly.

"We need this to be perfect, Twist. It needs to work out in utmost order."

She got up, leaning on the railing on the edge of the building "Oh? And what have you got so far?"

The other girls stopped, looking up at the new couple before grins formed over their faces "Yes, what have you got slinger?" Black Cat asked, looking at him, head leaning on her hand.  
"Well," He started "First we need soft-drink, we open it and put a penny in it, before sealing it so it's airtight again and shake it up. So we plant that in his office, and because of the money freak he is, he _will _try to open it. He gets soaked."

Everybody grinned at him, smirks flying every which-way.

"We love it - but let's add our little flare."

* * *

J Jonah Jameson sat in it office at the Daily Bugle. It was paper time. Of course, he really didn't care - just keep the money rolling in and he's happy.

Getting up and walking to the front of the desk, he leaned on his wooden desk, he looked around, smirking. Somebody was late, that new kid. The one that wanted a job in writing articles. Late by ten seconds.

The boy rushed down the isle, saying hello to Betty on his way in and entering with a nervous look on his face. Oh, this was his favourite part of the job.

"You're late!" He shouted, pointing to the clock on the wall.  
"Yes Mr Jameson sir, I know, but-"  
"No excuses!" He yelled louder "This is a company I'm running! You are not late, not ever! Do you understand, rookie? Do you!?"  
"Y-Yes Mr Jameson, sir."

"Good" The man grinned "Now what have you got for me?"

"T-The story on that new Spider Team, the S-Spinners. They beat the G-Green Goblins last week."  
"LAST WEEK!? WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M RUNNING HERE?! A MUSEUM!?"

"I-I was the first reporter aloud on the scene, Mr Jameson sir."

Jonah spun around, that's when he noticed the small bottle on his desk. It hadn't been there a minute ago."

Picking it up, he looked inside. There was a fairly shiny penny. Jonah grinned, quickly unscrewing the lid.

The Spinners laughed at the sound that sounded like a enraged rhino - Both animal and Villain. Then again, there really isn't a difference.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
"Part B is a go" Spiderman whispered.

They climbed onto the window of his office, unrolling a piece of long paper, before sticking it on his window - the three newer girls saw he had removed their last work.

The new staff member gasped, and pointed, Jameson spun around, fizzles sunk into his beard.

_'We know you don't like us Jonah, but that is OK. We want to let you know, we love you!' _The paper had pictures of Jonah in many different forms - Sick figure, Anime, Photos, Finger Painting - with love hearts all around.

The new staff member was successfully stifling his laughter.

_"These Spinners have a good sense of humour" _He thought "Should I go Mr Jameson si-"

"Work. On Desk" He growled "Leave. Now."

The boy dumped his work and took off running.

The Spinners landed back on the rooftop, laughing.

"Pickle Puss looked mad."

"His face!"

"So Funny!"

"Awesome Idea, Blackie!'

"I know, right?"

They started to calm down, grinning from ear to ear "We better get home" Spider said.

They all nodded.

* * *

The man grinned.

"They called me _crazy_" He laughed darkly, before it became more of a deranged chuckle "Crazy they said! I'll show them Crazy, I'll show everybody crazy!"

He leaped form rooftop to rooftop, wearing nothing but a white shirt and jeans, red hair shining.

"_We'll_ show them crazy!"

* * *

**The girl leaned back, looking at her work "Not Bad, not bad at all." **

**Laughing slightly, she shook her head "Oh, I wonder who the next villain will be. Simple right?" Then she bowed her head "It's over… what do I do with my life now?"**

**She glanced at a cover she had made "Of course" She picked it up, grinning madly "Of **_**course.**_**"**

**OK, so. That's it. **

**Please, Please, **_**Please **_**vote for me on the poll. Owl is beating me. I'll never live it down.**

**Review Replies**

**IceGirl2772 - **_**I agree, I don't know where the time went! Well, I did just that! **_

**NeoTyson - **_**Thankyou! Awww...**_

**Sparrow2000**_**- Yes, Fury will give him the Fury Glare. Which I bet is worse than the Batglare.**_

**Destiel101 - **_**Really? Thankyou!**_

**Best Answer:**

_**My fav is Mary Jane. I like here spunk. - Destiel101. **_

**No 'Extra Snazzy BONUS Question'**

**I'll hopefully see you all in the sequel! **

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
